


Together

by Kabieee, Natendo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-War, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/pseuds/Natendo
Summary: Felix and Sylvain are finally able to live in peace ten years after the war. They've just welcomed their first child and have started their family, something they never thought possible with Fodlan's previously bloody reality. But even now, after the dust has settled, Felix is fighting to feel useful when his husband is seemingly taking care of himself, the baby, and Felix, along with everything else. But like always, Sylvain knows how to make him feel loved.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 40
Kudos: 191





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/gifts).



> Natalie wanted soft, fluffy Sylvix as parents (and so did I lol), so I wrote this little drabble ;;w;; I want to explore this timeline more!! So I'll probably write more of their parenting adventures~  
> Just a few notes, I didn't establish any "rules" for how they had their son, so that's open up to your interpretation~ It didn't matter to me how he came along because they'd be happy and love their kids regardless <3 I did mention some genetics stuff though so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Please enjoy this, it was a lot of fun to write! ;w;

Sylvain gazed at Felix, probably more in love now than he had ever been in his entire life. His husband held their newborn son, having stopped his work instantly the moment he’d brought him in to see him. He was just days old, but since Fraldarius wouldn’t run itself, Felix had to step away at least in the mornings to attend to his duties as Duke.

“How did he sleep after I left?” he asked softly, leaning back in his chair and fully relaxing.

“He didn’t,” Sylvain chuckled, walking around the desk and sitting on the arm of Felix’s chair. He leaned down and kissed his husband’s forehead, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they both took in the miracle that was their baby. “He knew you were gone.” He said it without the bitterness his words implied. Felix nodded with a sad smile, running his index finger gently over their son’s cheeks.

“Only a few more hours. Then you two can have me all to yourself.” Felix smiled up at Sylvain and leaned his head against his side. “We’ve received countless letters congratulating us on him. You must read them, they’re a treat,” Felix mumbled happily, motioning his head towards an entire chest full of parchment and envelopes.

Sylvain thumbed through a few while Felix enjoyed a moment with their baby, smiling to himself at the kind words of their closest friends. Every letter was special, of course, but he set aside the ones from their former Garreg Mach classmates for times when he’d need a kind word or smile. Dimitri and Dedue had sent their love from the capitol, promising a visit to meet him as soon as they could. He tucked them all under his arm, turning to his husband as their little one started crying.

“Want me to take him?” He asked gently, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“No… leave him here with me. I can only write one handed anyway,” Felix replied, holding his face up for Sylvain to kiss him. The lancer flushed with happiness and acquiesced, touching their baby’s forehead softly with his thumb.

“Send for me if you need, love. I’ll come check on you guys after I go feed the horses.”

“Don’t track shit in when you come back,” Felix smirked, picking up his quill and resuming his writing. Sylvain snorted and waved before leaving his husband’s office.

“You know, your Uncle Glenn did that all the damned time when we were kids,” he mumbled to his son, scribbling on the parchment before him. He just gurgled and yawned, closing his still dark eyes.

Goddess, Felix hoped his eyes would look like Sylvain’s. His hair was already dark navy against his little head, so he prayed that he’d at least get Sylvain’s best feature since genetics had failed him once already.

“Glenn would have _loved_ you. Not more than we love you, mind.” Felix paused the letter he was working on and stood up, wrapping his now free arm underneath the other to further support the bundle. He walked slowly around his office, stopping at the portraits of his brother and father that hung on the wall to the right of his desk. He smiled weakly at them and then down his son.

“You’re hardly a week old and I know you’ve made them prouder than I ever could.”

**

Sylvain took his time caring for their horses, knowing Felix would be more than fine on his own. He kept gazing up at their modest castle, smiling each time he remembered his life and happiness resided in its walls. When Felix had suggested they settle down on his family’s lands, Sylvain was more than happy to oblige. He’d been all too willing to leave Gautier, leaving the responsibility of running it to one of his cousins. His name still carried respect in Fraldarius without having to necessarily rule or govern. He helped Felix though whenever he needed him.

He fed a sugar cube to his own mare, petting her with a smile. He knew their son was still far too little to even be held on horseback, but Sylvain could not _wait_ for the day when he and Felix could take him on rides to beautiful spots around their home. He looked down the stalls and wondered if they could bring in a pony when he got older so he’d be able to practice safely.

Sylvain walked out of the stables, eyes drifting towards a cart on the road that was being pulled by horses. There was going to be a pop-up market in the square in town today; the Western merchant had promised him he’d bring back some decent wares in the way of gifts. He hummed happily and returned to his horse’s stall to saddle her up, thinking ahead to a present he could surprise his husband with.

He browsed along the stalls, hoping to find either a new cloak or something practical Felix could _use_ , knowing the other would scold him if he bought something frivolous or decorative. His eyes were drawn to a cart selling clothing for children first, eyes lighting up at the dapper little outfits.

“Would these fit a newborn?” he inquired, pointing to the row of some of the smallest clothes he’d ever seen. The shopkeeper nodded and smiled, reaching up to grab some to show him.

“I think the new little lord would outshine even you and the Duke in these robes,” he winked, making Sylvain laugh boisterously.

“I completely agree. It’s as it should be! He is a very handsome young man.” Sylvain pulled out his small bag full of gold and handed the clerk a few pieces. “The red and the blue, thank you.” He smiled as the two little outfits were wrapped in paper. He knew Felix would scoff at them initially, then would instantly turn around and change him into one. He nodded at the man and went on his way, continuing his search for a present for Felix.

**

Felix rummaged through the cold storage in their kitchen, searching for the concoction Mercedes had recommended they feed the baby. He had him wrapped up in an extra blanket, pressed up against his chest carefully while he multitasked. Help could have been called; Felix was sure of it. But he’d wanted to take on the task himself, hoping to feel a shred of usefulness. Sylvain had been doing it all it seemed, feeding and bathing him, waking up in the night to soothe him back to sleep or change him. Sylvain always kissed him and pushed him back into bed whenever he shot up to go take care of him, telling him he needed to rest.

When the bottle had been found, Felix quietly celebrated his victory and returned to the fire out in the kitchen to warm it up.

“Daddy’s got you,” he muttered softly, tightening his grip while he poured the milk-like mixture into a small cauldron over the fire. Their little one just looked up at him with his fingers in his mouth, drooling all over Felix’s shirt. He kissed his soft head gently and slowly rocked him, humming a wordless tune while they waited. His face broke out in happiness when his son’s mouth twitched into the closest thing to a smile he’d seen yet. Felix checked the clock that hung above the door and jotted down the time on a scrap piece of parchment nearby, bouncing in excitement.

“Fe? You in there?” He heard Sylvain calling from the nearby front foyer.

“Yes, dear, we both are,” he called back, raising their son up to lightly kiss his cheek.

“Was no one around to help?” Sylvain asked concernedly, placing one hand on the baby and the other on Felix’s shoulder when he joined him.

“I wanted to do it myself. And I’m glad I did; he just smiled at me, Syl,” Felix said joyfully, leaning into his husband’s chest and squirming. Sylvain beamed at him and wrapped them up in his arms, resting his head down against Felix’s. He nuzzled his nose affectionately into the other’s cheek, the sight of them making him feel overwhelming joy and anxiety all at once.

Sylvain retrieved the milk from the cauldron and put it in a bottle the glazier had forged, testing it on his arm before handing it to Felix. “Shall we go back to bed to feed him?” he smiled.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

Sylvain smirked at his husband and gently swept him up into his arms, strongly holding on under his legs. He chuckled when Felix shot him a quick glare that easily turned into a flushed grin. “Careful, love.”

“Me? Not being careful with Fodlan’s most precious cargo? I’m wounded, babe!” He carefully carried them back to their master chamber, taking extra precaution on the staircases. Once inside, he kissed Felix softly and set him down on their bed, pulling pillows over from his side so he could sit upright. The lancer snuggled up next to them and watched lovingly as Felix fed him.

“He’s perfect.”

“Yes, yes he is.”

“And it’s all thanks to you, Fe.”

“Yes, you are correct.”

The couple laughed together earnestly, Sylvain’s hand coming up to meet Felix’s to support the bottle. He hid the tears welling up in his eyes when their son looked over at him, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Felix… this is our baby. _Our_ son.”

“Sylvain Jose Gautier, I do not want to cry while feeling our child. Hush,” Felix chuckled, leaning down to kiss him with a smile. “I already cried this morning looking at Glenn and Father’s portraits in my office,” he admitted quietly.

“Babe,” Sylvain whined, laying his head on his husband’s lap and hugging him around his waist.

“I still think about them often, what they went through before and after that damn war…”

“All that’s over now, Fe. Thanks to all of us, don’t forget,” Sylvain said reassuringly, pulling himself up to bring Felix into his lap. “We all fought _so hard_ for this time we’re enjoying right now. If we hadn’t, Eisner wouldn’t be here…” he smiled, chin on his shoulder as he gazed lovingly down at their son. He had been named for their Professor, the one who had led the charge that changed their lives forever.

“I wouldn’t be either if it weren’t for you,” Felix grumbled, his frown slowly turning into a soft smile.

Sylvain nuzzled his nose into his husband’s neck and planted soft kisses all over him while their son finished his bottle, heart and head full of love. He’d fight the entire war again by himself if it meant they could live and be happy. Thankfully though, they were safe in their home, safe with each other. Fodlan had known nothing but peace for ten years, and it didn’t look like that was going to change any time soon.

Felix slid off Sylvain’s lap and burped Eisner, laying him down in his crib after he fell asleep in his arms. “Let’s go to the sitting room,” he said, holding his hand out for his husband to take.

“Let me get your present first,” Sylvain beamed, retrieving the two packages he’d brought home from the dresser and taking Felix’s hand.

“Presents?”

“Pop-up market,” the lancer smirked, following him down the hallway to one of their private drawing rooms. He handed them to Felix when they spread out on a cozy loveseat by the fireplace. “Open the smaller one first.”

Felix tore away at the paper with an excitement that betrayed the small scowl on his face, quietly mumbling about how Sylvain didn’t have to go buy him things. His bottom lip quivered when he regarded Eisner’s new outfits, running his fingers over the soft white fur that lined the jackets. “Syl… he’s going to look so precious in this… thank you.” He leaned over the package and hugged his husband, smooching him as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Now yours,” Sylvain muttered happily, moving their son’s gift off Felix’s lap so he could open his own. “For working so hard lately, for running this territory so well so we can be safe.”

Felix went to retort about how Sylvain had been the one doing everything for them, it seemed, but instead just took a deep breath and opened his present excitedly. He began to fully cry silently upon seeing the beautiful teal cloak, its fabric rich and lush in his hands. It was lined with warm, cream colored fur and had a beautiful gold clasp at the neck, upon which a hidden heart was engraved underneath a design of roses and vines.

“Syl, my love, it’s beautiful,” he mumbled against his husband’s collarbone, wrapping himself up in his chest as he climbed onto his lap. All of his anxieties from the day melted away as he held him, his skin warm from the kisses the lancer gifted. “I appreciate everything you’re doing, as well. It’s difficult to leave you two in the mornings. The best part of my day is when I can come back and give you every moment of my time.”

Sylvain gathered his hair neatly behind his back and ran his fingers through it as they sat. He wrapped Felix’s new cloak around them both as he kissed him simply, lacing their fingers together. Eisner started to fuss shortly after.

“Let _me_ ,” Felix said with a chuckle, keeping his husband’s present around his shoulders.

“Let’s go together,” Sylvain replied, placing his arm around Felix’s waist.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful afternoon spent at the lake with his husband and son is the perfect solution to a stressful work day. Felix is always prepared should something unexpected happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little drabble in this sylvix as dads series :> these are so much fun, i love them and their little family... TAT big thanks to Natalie for answering every question I could ever have about babies and how they work!! <3

Sylvain looked up as the office door opened, smiling happily when he saw Eisner holding on to the hand of his nurse. Even with her assistance, he still wobbled, taking wide, uneasy steps. At only ten months old, he was still a ways off from being able to do it confidently on his own.

The redhead slid out of his desk chair and padded to the floor in front of it, sitting down cross legged and grinning as his son made his way to him. His heart soared when the little boy giggled loudly, reaching out his tiny hand to reach for him.

“He cried when we walked by your portrait, my lord, so I knew he wanted to see you,” Myra said sweetly, slowly letting go of Eisner’s hand when they were only a step away from Sylvain.

“Good, thank you. I was just about to come get him myself.” He reached out and took his son into his arms, raising him up into the air and kissing his belly. “You’re free to retire for the evening, dear. We’ve got it from here.” She nodded and curtsied, waving back at Felix, who was still seated at his desk by the window. Sylvain stood up and kissed Eisner all across his face, bouncing him lightly in his arms as he walked over to his husband’s desk. “Are you almost done, love?”

“Yes. But it can wait. Let me see him,” Felix smiled softly, setting down his quill and holding his arms out. Sylvain tenderly placed him in his arms and sat on his husband’s desk to look at them. “We should take him to the lake tonight. We can walk there.”

“That sounds wonderful, Fe,” Sylvain agreed, hooking his feet into the arms of Felix’s chair and pulling them closer to him. Eisner’s eyes widened at the sound of wood scraping against the floor, his little head turning around to shoot a surprised look at his father. Sylvain’s heart soared as he reached down and gently ran his hand down over his dark blue hair. If Felix’s portraits from infancy were any clue, he was a spitting image of him. Sylvain would be a liar though if he said he wasn’t thankful the Gautier eyes sat beautifully in his head.

After Felix signed his signature on the document before him, he folded up the parchment and rolled it into a neat tube. “The legislation for the trade agreement is done. Finally…”

“You do good work, babe,” Sylvain smiled, leaning over to peck his cheek as Felix pressed his seal onto the edge.

“It’s all for you two,” Felix replied with a smile, standing up and reaching for Eisner again. He held him up on his hip and smooched his cheek. “Let’s go. That can be sent out to the nobles to review in the morning.”

Sylvain rested his hand on Felix’s hip as they left their office. Felix stopped by their chambers to retrieve the wrap he’d fashioned to carry Eisner on his back or stomach, peering out the window that overlooked the front of the castle.

“It looks like it might rain…” he said in irritation, seeing the sun fighting desperately to come out from behind some clouds. He could see the lake just off in the distance, knowing they’d just get there with little time to relax if they walked.

“We could take a horse,” Sylvain offered, “I’ll go slow and be careful!”

Felix looked at their son and nodded. “Very slow.”

Thanks to the lift from one of their horses, they made it to the lake on their property in less than ten minutes. Sylvain hopped off and lifted his husband to the ground, setting him down with a quick kiss before pulling off the blanket he’d packed in a saddle bag. The horse lay down contentedly while he spread it out over a patch of grass just at the water’s edge.

“This is my favorite part of our home,” Felix said quietly, taking Eisner out of the carrier and holding him on his lap. The lake’s surface moved under the building wind from the oncoming shower, small ripples spreading out and making gentle waves at the shore. They could see tadpoles hurrying around in the reeds and algae below in varying stages of development.

“Fra!” Eisner pointed to a full-grown frog excitedly, squirming to get out of his father’s arms to crawl towards it. Felix smiled as he held him back, turning him around so his view was of him and Sylvain.

“Sounds like it’s his too, babe,” Sylvain replied, scooting closer on his side as he stretched out on the blanket. He had brought a few of his toys in the saddlebag and had set them out in front of their son. The redhead kept one arm around Felix’s waist and the other propping himself up while they happily watched him play.

“I feel like I don’t say this often enough…” Felix started, looking up and out at the breathtaking view around them. “But I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. All of Fodlan could disappear. All I need is right here.”

Sylvain reached his left hand over to cover Felix’s, running his fingers lovingly over his wedding band. It was days like today he’d never take for granted, being able to sit outside peacefully with his husband and son. Not worrying about invaders or anybody who wished them harm. It was yet another reminder of their reward for all their years of war and hardship in the earlier year of their lives, how hard they’d fought and all that they’d sacrificed to get where they were now.

As it began to sprinkle, the couple packed away their things and loaded up the horse, thankful they got to spend the time they did by the water. Sylvain removed his cloak to wrap around the front of Felix and Eisner for the trip home, gripping his husband’s thighs in front of his securely with his own with a smirk on his face. They were met halfway back to their home by a messenger.

“Duke Fraldarius, Lord Gautier—there has been a disturbance at the gate to the city. We have dispatched men already.”

Felix anxiously held Eisner tighter in his arms, looking back at his husband nervously. If the issue was severe enough to warrant a messenger coming to find them… neither one of them felt good about the possibilities. Felix kept a sword on their saddles at all times out of habit, so he quickly looked back down at their son and took a deep breath.

“I’ll go. Take him back home and get his supper started,” he requested quietly, shoulders shaking against Sylvain’s chest. His husband didn’t want to argue, but slid off the horse solemnly and took Eisner with a worried look at Felix. He grabbed Felix’s arm lightly and stood up on his toes to kiss him.

“Be careful. If we were back at the castle, I’d go with you—”

“I know. I’ve got this. I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Felix smiled at Sylvain, briefly cupping his cheek in his hand and smiling. He rode off with the messenger towards town, taking a piece of his husband’s heart with him.

**

Sylvain quietly moved about their kitchen, Eisner wrapped up in his chest inside Felix’s carrier. He gurgled and happily hummed against his father’s body, innocently only half aware of Felix’s absence. Sylvain tried his best to keep his mind off his husband and focused solely on their son, but every time he looked out the window his stomach turned in unease. It was rare that one of them had to pick up their weapons as lords, but they were always more than willing to do so. The need hadn’t arisen since Eisner had been born, so this particular call to arms had Sylvain nearly shaking.

When his mashed vegetables were heated up, he lovingly sat Eisner on his lap and fed him, tension in his limbs easing when he looked at their little boy. He clapped his chubby little hands together excitedly with every spoonful, making a mess by laughing at the faces Sylvain made at him. They both jumped with a loud thunderclap outside.

“Daddy’s got to come back soon, honey…” Sylvain muttered worriedly, shoulders tensing back up as he watched the downpour outside.

“Dada!” Eisner grabbed the spoon, making his father chuckle softly. He leaned down and kissed his son’s head, aiming another spoonful of veggies towards his mouth.

“We should make him a surprise for when he comes back! What do you think?”

“Ahh!” Eisner yelled and held his mouth open for the food. Sylvain squeezed his little hand lovingly and finished giving him his supper, thinking ahead to the warm meal he’d have ready for his husband when he returned.

**

Felix swung his blade at the bandits, cursing their very existence. It was a small group of people who had ridden to town in hopes of pilfering goods from local merchants, but they’d brought the heat and were loaded down with weapons. His cloak had been long discarded, the weight of the soaked fabric hindering him in the pouring rain. His hair fell into his eyes, water pouring down his face as he growled and grunted at his opponents.

“I won’t hold back,” he muttered darkly, catching an incoming mounted bandit in the leg with his blade. The man fell off the horse and crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. “You bastards took me away from my son. You’ll pay for that. Here’s another,” he called to his men, pointing his sword at him so they could apprehend him. He no longer killed, not unless the situation was beyond his control. Every person he turned his weapon to in Fraldarius was arrested so they could truly pay for their crimes.

“That was the last of them, my lord,” his second in command said with a salute, nodding earnestly at Felix.

“Excellent. We’re positive?”

“Yes. Multiple reports from the watch guard said there were nine men in their caravan, and all are now in custody.”

“Very good work, thank you. If you don’t mind, I will be retiring now. With any luck I’ll be fighting off illness as a result of this rain…” Felix muttered, slapping his drenched hair out of his face and sighing. His general nodded. Felix found his previously discarded cloak and horse, climbing up on her back and setting off for his home. The confrontation had exhausted him; he was definitely out of practice like he’d been in when he was younger. The rain had only worsened the strain on his eyes and back. He felt old, weak, and hopeless as he returned to his husband and son.

He returned their horse to the stables and hurried inside, shivering slightly as he crossed into the foyer. He squelched over to a fireplace and stood in front of it gratefully, holding his hands out in front of the flames to warm himself. Felix looked up happily when he heard hurried footsteps coming from the hallway.

“Fe—goddess you’re soaking wet—” Sylvain had Eisner on his hip and a large blanket in his arm, faced flushed with worry. When he reached him, he smiled softly and kissed his lips tenderly, holding his hand over Felix’s cold chest. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“It was nothing. Our men did a good job of protecting me,” Felix said somewhat sadly, reaching his hand up into Sylvain’s relatively warm hair. He gripped it lovingly and then looked at Eisner, who was reaching his little hands out for him. He smooched them and smiled happily at their little boy.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, I know you’re freezing…” Sylvain mumbled. Felix followed him up to their master chamber. His husband gently placed Eisner down in his crib by their bed and helped him out of his wet clothes, tossing them into the washroom before wrapping him up in the large blanket. He guided Felix to the bed and sat him on his lap as he dried his hair with a towel. Felix gratefully submitted to the attention and lie comfortably against his husband’s chest, closing his eyes as his fingers massaged his scalp.

“What happened out there?” Sylvain asked quietly, lifting the blanket up to check for cuts and wounds.

“Bandits from outside the territory. I fear we may need to increase patrols around the gate to prevent future ambush,” Felix said in soft frustration, turning around and wrapping his legs around Sylvain’s waist to warm himself further. “This successful harvest this year has been both a blessing and a curse.”

“I’m going next time” Sylvain muttered with a smile, wrapping his arms around Felix’s shoulders and nuzzling his nose into his neck. Felix looked over at Eisner, who was running his finger over his humming lips, happily playing with a stuffed cat toy.

“As you once told me, Mister Gautier, we’ll go together.” He kissed Sylvain softly on his cheeks and made his way to his mouth, grateful to be back in their home in his arms. When he lowered his head to sneeze, he grunted in irritation.

“Eisner and I will nurse you back to health together too, my love.”

He helped his husband into pajamas and put more pillows on their bed to make him comfortable, bringing Eisner up from his crib and laying him down between them as they snuggled down into the covers. Sylvain brought them both under his arm and cuddled them tightly, planting kisses on both their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is @setethstiddies (nsfw!)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Felix both suffer from nightmares, ghosts from their pasts that haunt them during both the day and night. But despite the fear and pain, they know they always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuge thanks to Lois (again LOL) for talking through headcanons with me for this next installment in this series! This one is pretty sad but I'm really in love with it too ;w; I hope you enjoy!

Sylvain shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. He’d been in an out of consciousness since he and Felix had gone to bed that evening, plagued by a fever that was affecting him in more ways than he cared to admit. Besides a horrendous burn in his throat from all the coughing, Eisner was unable to sleep in their bed with them, and he hadn’t been able to hold him for very long either since he fell ill. That missing piece of his heart being unable to be close to him had sparked old anxieties and worries, things he’d thought had been long forgotten in the past. Not being able to snuggle his son or give him little kisses when he smiled at him brought nightmare after nightmare to both his waking and sleeping thoughts.

Felix had been his champion throughout it all, feeding their son, changing him, pausing his governing duties to check on him and his nurses during the day. He managed to care for Sylvain as well, writing letters to nobles and signing legislation while lying close to him in bed. The Margrave really didn’t know how his husband retained his strength throughout everything. Running a territory, taking care of a sick partner, _and_ tending to their infant son filled him with overwhelming admiration. But with that admiration came worry, worry that Felix might be pushing himself to too many things. And what if a threat occurred where he had to pick up his sword? Attacks on their merchants and outside dangers were fewer nowadays, but in their world, it was just a fact of life that there might be someone out there looking to hurt others.

Quick, second-long visions of the war often played in Sylvain’s mind during moments of fear like the one he was experiencing; horrific memories of their clothing and armor stained with blood or a nightmarish pile of bodies being thrown into graves. Felix being carried into camp on Dedue’s arms or shoulder, unconscious from a surprise attack from Imperial soldiers. Sylvain’s body and brain going numb at the sight. Not knowing if he’d wake up, if that one attack would be his end.

_“W-what happened to h-him?”_

_“They used some type of odd dark magic. He was thrown… quite a distance. I believe his ribs are all broken—”_

_“Mercedes. W-where is she; Annie? Annette? Where is everyone?”_

Sylvain was acutely aware that this was another nightmare unfolding before him. He tried to will himself to wake up, but the visions kept coming. Dedue had carried Felix into the tent, the swordsman’s blood dripping down his tall frame. But as Dimitri’s vassal lay him down on a cot, the world started to turn red in Sylvain’s vision. His words faded away into indistinguishable, incoherent statements he couldn’t pick out, and everyone who had been standing nearby disappeared. Only Felix’s lifeless body remained, lips already blue from the finality of death.

_“Felix… Felix, what can I do to help you? I don’t—you c-can’t die. I’m not ready to live in this fucked up world without you.”_

The eyes on Felix’s corpse opened slightly and looked at him, studying his face in Felix’s normal, confused way whenever Sylvain said something dumb or without thinking. He did not speak or move, staring seemingly emptily at him. It was almost as though he were looking past him; at what, Sylvain couldn’t decipher, as the world around them had been reduced to nothing. They sat at the end of time itself, just the two of them, the lancer cursed with having to look at the corpse of the only person he’d ever loved.

Sylvain jerked himself awake, cheeks coated in tears and his heart sputtering in his chest. His hair stuck to his scalp like he’d been doused with a bucket, the sheets clinging to his skin as though they were trying to suffocate him. He hauled himself up against the headboard and grabbed at his skin, pinching, pulling, aching to convince himself that it had only been a product of his imagination. He was in his and Felix’s bed, he was certain, the soft gray linens they always used present on the mattress and the white fur blanket kicked haphazardly down to the footboard. All he needed to calm himself was to feel was Felix, safe in the bed beside him, snoozing peacefully. Unbothered by the nightmare that shook his husband to his core.

His chest tightened painfully when he did not feel him. His side of their bed was cool to the touch, meaning he’d been gone for a while. Sylvain bit back a sob in embarrassment, peeling the covers off his body and shakily bringing himself to his feet. Their chamber was lit well enough by the moonlight outside, streaming into the wall-length windows enough that he could stumble over to Eisner’s crib. Their son was sound asleep, thumb tucked softly into his mouth. Sylvain felt more tears fall from his eyes, the very position he slept in extremely reminiscent of Felix.

Sylvain longed to stroke his cheek, to kiss the soft skin on his head and hug him to his chest. But he felt a cough coming up in his chest, so he cried silently and turned away, covering his mouth with the entire crook of his arm. He left their chamber door open when he left in search of his husband in case Eisner started crying.

**

Felix sat alone in their private sitting room, Sylvain’s cloak draped around his chilly shoulders. The fur along the hood kept him from completely succumbing to the shivering, the shivering that had pulled him from sleepless tossing all night in bed. He hadn’t wanted to bother building a fire, despite the numbing cold their manor kept during the winter months. Given his current state, he’d expend more strength tending to it than he was willing to give away.

Felix felt numb. It’d been quite some time since the soul-crushing, self-imposed feelings of doubt had consumed him so, but his recent anxiety had toppled the walls he’d built up in defense against it. Things were relatively fine. Eisner was sleeping through the night most of the time, happy and bubbly when he was awake. The territory was prospering and was bringing in abundant trade and resources. Sylvain was ever his loving, irresistible self, even if his illness hindered that sunshine from coming through.

It was for these reasons he felt selfish, disgusted at himself, and angry as he sat staring at the portraits of his brother and father that hung on the wall. Their soft smiling faces brought him anything but the comfort he craved at their presence. Each curve of their lips, the same lips they all shared, was a grim reminder that they would never again walk beside him, beside Eisner. Despite the years since their deaths, Felix felt as though they constantly followed him, watching his every move. Despite his successes in life: the war, his training, his marriage, their son, he constantly felt the need for vengeance. But how could one possibly avenge the dead when the forces that had killed them had been handled long ago?

The anxiety that had kept him awake all evening bubbled uneasily in his stomach. He grunted softly and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and sitting his chin on top. Why was nothing good enough? He had more reason to be proud, to be happy, to finally be able to _live_ than most could say they’d ever have in their lifetime. The idea of constantly needing to do better, proving something to the dead was something that made his heart ache. It’s not what he wanted. It’s not what he or his family deserved.

He jumped slightly when he heard the door to the sitting room being pushed open. Felix blinked in the dim lighting of the chamber and saw his husband standing in the doorway, his heart falling into his abdomen when he saw him crying.

“Syl? Is everything okay?”

Sylvain padded quickly to his side and brought him into his arms, hands closing around his back underneath the cloak. His husband tried to blink away his emotion, sniffling pathetically into his neck.

“Bad dream…”

“Oh, Syl—I’m so sorry,” Felix replied worriedly, squeezing his husband up around his shoulders lovingly. He brought him down onto the sofa and pulled him into his lap, smoothing down his red hair softly as he massaged his scalp. “I’m sorry I disappeared. I’m… feeling anxious as well.”

Sylvain was visibly calmed by his touch, his presence. His prior look of abject fear and pain was slowly curling into a smile, eyes closed peacefully as Felix held him. “I just wish the nightmares would stop.”

Felix’s stomach dropped horrendously again in his stomach, breath hitching in his throat and hands and arms gripping onto his husband tighter. He knew that they were worse when his body was weaker, but it never eased the pain of knowing that Sylvain’s anxiety skyrocketed when he was sick.

“What kept you awake, babe?” he asked quietly, large, loving hands affectionately pulling at his skin. Felix sighed and leaned down to lay his head on Sylvain’s, tears threatening to fall once more.

“Same old, same old,” Felix muttered quietly, motioning to the portraits of Glenn and Rodrigue on the wall. “They were particularly loud tonight.” Sylvain made a small sound with his mouth and hugged him tighter, pressing kisses on his stomach above his nightshirt. “I don’t know if they’ll ever truly go away.”

Sylvain was quiet for a minute, gently moving up his husband’s shirt so he could lovingly kiss his skin. He ran his fingers along his hips and around to his spine.

“I don’t know if you’d ever want them to. I know that sounds weird…”

“No, I agree.” Felix let out a long breath and glanced back up at their smiling faces above them. “For years I told the boar to stop serving the dead, to quit wearing tombstones around his neck. Now… I find myself doing the same thing, though.”

“I don’t believe that,” Sylvain said softly, crawling up his chest and gliding his thumbs over the bags under his eyes and kissing both of his cheeks. “You’re living for you.”

Felix froze at his husband’s words, not using his or their son’s name slamming directly into his heart. He felt a warmth spreading through him, a warmth that the cloak hadn’t been able to provide. His lips turned up into a smile and he sniffled, pressing his forehead against Sylvain.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I think that despite our pain, our fears… they’re essential to who we are now. Who we’re trying to be for each other, and for our son,” Sylvain gently reminded him, caressing his cheek softly and grinning. “We can’t change the past, we can only hope to make our futures even better.”

The younger man nodded at his husband’s words, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes against him.

“Even when you’re suffering you s-still find a way to cheer me up,” he sputtered, tears returning to his eyes when he looked down at Sylvain. He looked so tired, still shaken up by the nightmare that had woken him.

“I can’t suffer if I’m with you, my love. It’s just a temporary inconvenience,” his husband replied softly, once again kissing his stomach. Felix sighed and hugged him tightly around his neck.

“I won’t ever leave you alone in bed again, Syl, I’m so sorry—” 

“Fe, shh…” Sylvain sat up and pulled Felix towards his chest, intertwining their legs together. “We’re together now. And we always will be.”

They lay there for a while, Felix on the verge of falling asleep to the rhythm of Sylvain’s heartbeat in his chest. “Let’s go back to bed, baby,” he offered quietly, moving his husband’s hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. Felix nodded slowly and stood up, gasping as he was scooped up into his arms. His cheeks flushed happily as the redhead carried him back to their bed.

Felix hugged him tightly and saw that his eyes were locked on Eisner’s crib. His heart hurt for him, knowing how he wanted to hold him close and love on him. There was a sad smile on his face, ripping Felix’s heart apart.

“Go wash your arms and hands really well,” he whispered, undoing the buttons on his sleep shirt. “I know how you can hold him for a little while,” he said with a warm smile up at Sylvain, who nearly trembled in joy. Felix retrieved a new handkerchief from their dresser and tore strips into the corners to make ties, fastening them around the back of Sylvain’s head. He retrieved Eisner from his crib and smooched his little head lovingly, his navy-blue hair sticking up in every direction.

“Fe…” Sylvain shook slightly as he held out his arms for their son, sucking air in through his mouth when Felix laid him down on his chest. He couldn’t even cry from his happiness, silently taking in how he felt again in his arms.

Felix settled down beside him in bed and wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist, snuggling him affectionately while he had his moment with their baby. Sylvain squeezed Eisner gently and lovingly, miraculously holding in his sounds of relief as not to wake him.

“Thank you, my love,” he muttered to Felix, who was now wide awake and full of wonder and emotion. Felix gripped his hands onto Sylvain’s side achingly, taking in the view of his little family before his eyes. Glenn and Rodrigue were gone; there was nothing he could do about what had happened in the past. But he had more than what he deserved right here, right in front of him. Two people who had his entire heart, soul, and protection.

Both he and Sylvain would continue to work past their fears and their trauma for moments like these, and every other that came their way in the future. The pain would only make them stronger, both in body, mind, and love.

Eisner began to stir, making his fathers tense up slightly. Sylvain held his breath against the mask Felix had made him, reaching a hand down to squeeze the other’s. Their son yawned and slowly opened his eyes, fussing slightly until they focused. When he saw Sylvain, a wide, toothless smile erupted on his face and he giggled, little hands reaching up happily towards him. It was then that Sylvain allowed himself to cry again, body trembling in happiness as he offered his ring finger for his son to grab onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow lois and i on twitter!! @setethstiddies and @lv2nt!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets baby fever after meeting Dimitri and Dedue's newborn. But looking at Eisner is enough to make him feel anxious and ashamed of himself; how could he ever hope for more when he's been given everything already? However, Dedue is there to let him know everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my sweet Natalie!!!! ILYSM ;w; <3 <3 I hope this tooth rotting fluff is enjoyed by all <3

“Dada, pony…”

“Lord Gautier, it sounds like your son wants to get up and go outside...”

“Duke Fraldarius, when it’s _this_ early he’s _your_ son…”

Sylvain smiled warmly and rolled over, meeting his son’s identical honey colored eyes. He was in between him as his husband, as he always was, thumb in his mouth and a silly smile on his little face. He reached out his drool covered hand and ran it over Sylvain’s cheek, making his father chuckle lightly. The redhead extended his arm over to Felix and pulled him closer, sandwiching him between them in a hug. He kissed them both gently on the head.

“We could all take a ride together, love,” he muttered softly, lovingly squeezing Felix’s stomach. “It’s supposed to be a pretty day.”

Felix turned over and ran his hand along Sylvain’s cheek, smiling at his husband before wrapping his arms down around Eisner. “Are you hungry, my sweet? Do you want daddy to make you breakfast?” He moved his whispy hair out of his eyes.

“No, daddy, pony!” Their son crawled out of Felix’s arms and down to the edge of the bed, where his favorite horse toy had somehow ended up in the middle of the night. He brought it back to them and pouted slightly as he set it down in front of Felix. “Ride pony with Dada and Daddy!”

Felix pulled him up into his lap and showered him with kisses while Sylvain slid off the bed to grab him an outfit. His heart quivered when their little boy returned his affection, giggling as he pulled on the ends of Felix’s long hair. He was still so cuddly and loving even when his mind was focused on something, a trait both he and Sylvain never wanted him to grow out of.

“Tank you, dada,” he said as Sylvain dressed him, still holding onto his horse toy. Felix had to take a moment to bury his head in a pillow and scream softly while his husband beamed at their son.

“You’re welcome, my baby,” Sylvain replied sweetly, picking him up and kissing his cheek. He and Felix got dressed and walked together outside to the stables. Felix stopped in the kitchens to throw together a breakfast for them to take on their ride, knowing Eisner would forget he’d ever turned it down once they set out. He mashed up his favorite fruits and put them in a ceramic bowl, covering the top with a thin piece of cheesecloth. He gathered fresh bread and cheese for him and Sylvain and packed everything in a basket. On the way out to meet his husband and son in the stables, he wrapped himself up in Sylvain’s light cloak and grabbed one for each of them as well.

Eisner knew his pony’s stall by heart, running ahead excitedly and standing on his little toes to see inside. She poked her nose through the baby-height window they’d had installed on her door and sniffed him happily.

“Daddy, Dada! Pony!” He bounced happily on his feet and gently pet her. She wasn’t much bigger than him, barely standing at eight hands tall. Felix had found a trader who specialized in miniature horses, knowing that even after their son got too big for her to ride they’d have a sweet little pony around the stables. She was dapple gray and covered in spots, which Eisner liked to count aloud. She didn’t quite have a name yet other than ‘Pony’, but Sylvain and Felix knew it’d probably stick after he was older.

Felix gently attached the custom saddle to her back, which had a mounted seat for Eisner that he could be strapped into. Their son squealed in excitement when he was lifted up and buckled in. Sylvain readied his old battle partner after, who had long since exchanged her armor for a beautiful bridle and saddle set made of black leather.

“I’ll walk beside them, babe,” he called to Felix, leading her over to them and setting the reins up on the pummel. Felix gently brought down his chin to kiss him and flushed as Sylvain knelt down to give him his foot to mount her.

“I’ll never get fully used to riding you, girl,” he chuckled at Sylvain’s horse, walking her around a few times in the stable. The little family set out for a walk along their land, Eisner singing a nonsensical song happily as he waved his little arms.

“His highness should be arriving this evening,” Sylvain said happily, “I can’t wait to see him and Dedue; we haven’t been to Fhridiad in a while…”

“It’s been nice being away,” Felix retorted with a soft scoff, his smile tender. “But I do suppose it’ll be nice to see everyone again. Can you imagine Eisner’s face when he sees Dimitri’s horses?”

“Pony will look… so majestic beneath them,” Sylvain laughed, looking down at the fat, squat creature lovingly carrying their son. She whinnied when she heard her name and snorted. “I can’t believe we’re finally going to meet the new little prince,” he continued softly, tousling Eisner’s hair and smiling.

“I hope the princess has been sweet to him” Felix agreed. “Ingrid’s last letter said she was already boisterous even though she’s only four.”

The King and Dedue had started their family before Felix and Sylvain, their first a girl named Isabel. She bore Dimitri’s crest but was the spitting image of Dedue, with the same cinnamon skin and elegant white hair. She loved visiting Felix and Sylvain up north in Fraldarius because of the snow, but also because she liked to hold Eisner even if he wasn’t much younger than her.

The Gautiers settled on some grass a while later, surrounded by a small glen of trees near the opening of a forest. It had the least amount of lingering snow, so Felix spread out their breakfast while Sylvain unbuckled Eisner from his saddle. He brought him down to sit in his lap, leaning over to kiss Felix lovingly. Felix was caught off guard, jumping slightly and flushing at the soft, sensual pressing of his husband’s lips against him.

“Daddy, kisses? Dada, kisses for me?” Eisner spoke up between them and reached for their shirts, pouting when he wasn’t receiving any love. Felix chuckled against the redhead and lifted their son up so they could both give him little smooches. Sylvain took him and held him while Felix spooned him his breakfast, their conversation turning to how they’d be entertaining his majesty that evening.

“He better not talk politics whenever we’re all relaxing together,” Felix said with a frown, narrowly missing a bite of food falling out the side of Eisner’s mouth.

“He never does, babe,” Sylvain replied with a laugh, gently holding onto his son’s hands so he couldn’t reach up and smack the spoon away. He had been feeling particularly independent the last few days and wasn’t appreciating utensils being guided into his mouth. “I’ll be surprised if he talks of anything besides their baby,” he followed up quietly, a warmth spreading through his body.

Felix noticed the flush to his face and squirmed, wielding off a wide smile with a cool little shrug. “As he should.” He lost to the smile as he continued, “I’m so very happy for them.”

**

Dimitri and Dedue always tried their best to be discreet about their arrival whenever they came to visit. It’d been a little more difficult this time around with a newborn, but they’d managed to slip into the gates of Fraldarius without much fanfare. Sylvain greeted their small convoy, embracing his majesty warmly when they both slid off their horses.

“Your highness,” he said with a smile, holding him at arm’s length. “Fatherhood looks so good on you again!”

Dedue followed behind, a bundle of soft white linens in his arms. Sylvain anxiously peered into it when he approached them, offering Dedue a tender squeeze on the shoulder. Even after all this time, it felt strange not seeing the mountain of a man in armor, instead in comfortable furs for the trip from Fhirdiad.

“Our Lambert,” Dedue said softly, moving aside the soft blanket to reveal their son’s face. He too had Dedue’s darker skin, but tiny, whispy blonde hair lay flat against his head. Sylvain’s heart fluttered as he looked at him, aching for Eisner to be this little again.

He touched both their shoulders and bowed slightly. “He’s beautiful, you two. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, old friend,” Dimitri replied with a grin. He turned around when he heard their daughter calling from the carriage, yelling for someone to let her out. “Pardon me… looks like our little princess woke up.”

Isabel bounded out of Dimitri’s arms and bolted for Sylvain when she was free, giggling wildly with her beautiful white hair billowing behind her. Sylvain scooped her up and lifted her into the air effortlessly.

“Hello, your _highness_ ,” he smiled at her, holding her on his hip. She was already wide-eyed and looking around at the snow on the ground; he could practically feel her longing to dive into it.

“Hi, Uncle Sylvain,” she said, eyes snapping back lovingly to him. She hugged him around his neck and bounced in his arms. “Where’s Uncle Felix? Where’s _Eisner_?!”

“They’re waiting for you back home! When we told Eis’ that you all were coming, he was so excited.”

“ _Really_?! Daddy, did you hear that? Eisner is excited to see me!”

“I did, little lamb,” Dedue grinned. “You mustn’t pick him up if he doesn’t want to this time…”

“Eisner is a total cuddle bug,” Sylvain affirmed, following the king and Dedue back to the carriage. It was a plain blue one, but had enough room for their little family inside. “Want to ride Beauty back with me, Izzie? We’re going to take the back roads back to the castle, your highness.”

“Oh, Sylvain, none of that, now,” Dimitri said with a small frown, taking Lambert gently from Dedue and laying him down in a carrier on the bench in the carriage. “Only at court. Isabel, you mind Sylvain.”

“You got it, your highness! And of course she will! The Princess of Faerghus is always on her best behavior, right?”

Isabel cheesed a big smile and nodded, sliding down his waist to hug Dimitri and Dedue. They kissed her forehead and waved as Sylvain closed the doors. He lifted her up onto his horse first, laughing when her unbridled happiness made her face shine. She pet Beauty the entire ride back to their castle, joking about wanting to stay in the stables so she could pet them all.

Felix awaited them with Eisner in the foyer, looking up happily when the front doors opened.

“I’m glad you all made it in okay,” he greeted the King and Dedue, hoisting Eisner up on his hip with a smile. “Did you have any trouble?”

“No, we were thankfully able to get through the gate without the guards making much of a fuss over us,” Dimitri grinned, stepping forward and running a gentle thumb down Eisner’s cheek. The little boy laughed happily and reached his arms out.

“Ditree!”

“Oh, my goodness, Eisner, you’re getting too big…” Dimitri said softly, taking him from Felix and snuggling him.

“You’re telling _me_ ,” Felix agreed. His eyes cut to Dedue, who was still holding Lambert in his arms. His little face peeked out slightly from the blanket, making Felix’s heart pound in excitement. He anxiously stood on his toes to peep a look at him, hands fidgeting. “May I, Dedue?”

The taller man smiled softly and nodded, handing over the bundle of blankets into Felix’s arms. Felix took him like he was made of glass. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he looked at the tiny baby, whose eyes were starting to droop sleepily. Felix felt a funny sensation in his chest as he looked down at their friends’ son. He looked over at Eisner, who was giggling happily in Dimitri’s arms.

The sensation wracked Felix’s anxieties. A pang of yearning for another child immediately gave way to feeling like he was betraying their firstborn. Both he and Sylvain were so unbelievably lucky to have had him at all, that one little boy bringing about the greatest happiness they’d ever known besides each other. Wanting another baby so soon made Felix feel selfish and agonizing uncertainty.

And yet, looking down at Dimitri and Dedue’s son in his arms, he also felt his heart swelling with love and hope.

The front door to the manor opened, Isabel running in excitedly. She hugged Felix quickly around his waist and then looked up at Eisner in her father’s arms, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Lemme hold him Papa!”

While she reached for him achingly Sylvain walked up to Felix and kissed his lips softly, placing a hand on Lambert’s head with a smile.

“Let’s go get comfy, everyone,” he said, motioning his arm towards the grand drawing room off the foyer of the manor. Isabel sat down with Eisner on the rug in front of the fireplace, playing peek-a-boo with him and pinching his chubby cheeks. The house staff brought in drinks and light snacks for them to eat, announcing dinner would be served shortly. Felix had given Lambert back to Dimitri, a hand planted on Sylvain’s thigh as they sat and talked.

“How is Isabel doing with him?” he asked, glancing over at her and smiling.

“She adores him,” Dedue replied, the hand around his husband’s shoulder squeezing him affectionately.

“She always wants to be the one to put him in his crib at night,” Dimitri laughed, “she was my first visitor after he was born.”

Sylvain felt Felix anxiously squirming on the couch beside him. He leaned in and kissed his cheek while Dimitri and Dedue got on the floor to sit with Isabel and Eisner.

“You okay, baby?”

Felix was quiet, but the smile on his face while he looked at Lambert told Sylvain all he needed to know.

“I… feel terrible, but…”

“Why do you feel terrible, Fe?” he asked him gently, pushing his loose bangs behind his ear and frowning at him. His stomach jumped when he noticed his husband’s eyes were glassy.

“I saw Lambert and I… _immediately_ wanted to run to you and tell you I wanted another. But then I also instantly felt like I was betraying Eis,” Felix replied, swatting the little tears out of the corners from his eyes. “I feel selfish for even entertaining the idea of bringing another child into this world when… he’s literally all I need and could ever hope to want. Look at him Syl…”

Their little boy was beside himself with happiness, clapping his chubby little hands together as Dedue tickled him and Isabel held him in her lap. Dimitri looked at them all fondly, shooting a smile back at Felix and Sylvain on the couch.

“I see him, my love,” Sylvain replied, pulling Felix to his chest and hugging him. “And I see you, what an amazing, loving father you are,” he muttered sappily, squeezing his shoulders affectionately. “I understand how you feel, though. Sometimes I picture us having another, picture our sweet boy with a little brother or sister.” He smiled at Felix when his eyes widened and his arms tightened around his torso.

“Maybe I could ask them if they felt the same way… and if they did, how they dealt with it,” Felix thought aloud, feeling calmer even after their brief discussion. It wouldn’t be the first time the King and Dedue had helped them out, consistently offering advice and tips when it came to parenting. The first time they’d visited Fhirdiad after Eisner was born was spent staying up late into the evening talking about all of the weird things babies did, how to learn if he was irritated or hungry, knowing to bundle him up in pajamas rather than covering him with a blanket during the colder months. They’d been an enormous source of strength and comfort nearly the entirety of their son’s life, something both he and Sylvain would be eternally grateful for. Felix knew it’d be no different this time, but still couldn’t let go of his guilt as they spent the evening with their friends before approaching them.

**

Their little ones fast asleep long after dinner, followed shortly by Sylvain and Dimitri, Felix sat with Dedue in the private drawing room. They sipped on wine the King had brought from the capitol, having raised their glasses to the health and happiness of their kids in the light of the soft candles and fireplace.

“We’re extremely happy to have you visiting, you know,” Felix said softly, smiling at his old friend. It had taken some time to heal, but they had reconciled and fixed their relationship after the war ended.

“We appreciate your kindness and hospitality, Felix. It’s nice to get away from the bustle that is the capitol. I know Dimitri was happy to get away with Lambert, especially.”

“You all are welcome here whenever you need an escape.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the fire. Felix felt the alcohol making him sleepy, but was still plagued by the doubt and anxiety from earlier in the evening.

“I apologize if this is coming out of the blue…” Felix started, staring down into the wine in his glass. “Dedue, did you or Dimitri experience any anxiety before deciding to have another child?” He had tried to keep his voice casual, but he knew the other man instantly noticed the change in his voice. His hand gripped tighter on his glass and his eyes were wide. Dedue laughed softly and smiled at Felix.

“Dimitri was fearful that Isabel ‘would think we did not love her as much,’ as he put it,” Dedue replied, closing his eyes and taking another sip of his drink. “When I asked him how he could think something so preposterous, he motioned to her and asked me to look at her. If I remember correctly, she was not doing anything out of the ordinary; perhaps she was working on her letters or penmanship.”

Felix flushed when he realized the similarities between him and the boar, even after all this time.

“But I understood where his head was. He did not have any siblings when he was young, so he never saw what it was like.” He paused, a fond smile curling his lips. Felix’s heart tensed when he remembered that Dedue had lost a younger sister. “I have always wanted children, so I know it was easier for me to accept the idea that my heart would be split, in a way.”

Dedue looked at Felix, who was wincing at the way he put it, looking at him forlornly.

“That is not the case at all, though, Felix. Not by a long shot. When you have another child… you’d be amazed at the capacity of one’s heart. I went from loving just Dimitri, then him and our daughter, and now all three. My love for our children is different, but my heart swells just as much for Isabel still as it does for Lambert.”

“You don’t feel as though you have to juggle it all?”

“We normally have to face the fact that our darling girl wants to be out flying with Ingrid rather than spending time with us most of the time,” Dedue said with a deep laugh, making a smile form on Felix’s face. “My time with Dimitri is already limited during the day. I am very thankful I am able to spend quality time with Lambert while he’s working, or when Isabel is with her tutors. It is this special time that I make sure to give back to them as soon as I am able. It is a balancing act that takes trial and error, and patience.”

When Dedue put it that way, Felix felt relieved. It was just like when Eisner was born, and he’d nearly immediately had to go back to his duties as Duke. Sylvain had cared for him for most of the day, always bringing their son into his office to see him or preparing him lunch so they could all eat together. After he’d gone to sleep, they’d had their alone time, tangling up between the sheets or simply resting in front of the fire to read.

“Seeing him gave me. The _biggest_ baby fever,” Felix chuckled, finishing his glass and pouring another. Dedue sighed happily when he said this, a look of pride only a parent could muster. The other man set his glass down on the small table in front of them, reaching down into the pocket of his trousers. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment, undoing it before handing it to Felix.

“Another benefit of having another child is getting to see your firstborn love them as much as you do,” he said quietly.

Felix nearly started crying at the drawing, which had been done by Isabel on her father’s official stationery. It was a small drawing done in colored crayon that depicted Dimitri on his throne with both her and Lambert on his lap. Dedue stood beside them, almost comically large. It made a warm, loud laugh fall out of Felix’s mouth. Underneath the scene were small doodles of Isabel holding Lambert, pink and blue hearts surrounding them.

“Goddess, this is precious,” Felix muttered happily, making a mental note to ask Isabel to draw her and Eisner for him. They spoke a little while longer about Felix’s doubt, the Duke wholly unsurprised when his friend was able to almost completely assuage it. He knew he’d have to think on the possibility of having another child for more than an evening, but sincerely thanked him for speaking with him and his advice.

He walked him back to their guest chamber after they’d finished their drinks, placing a tender hand on his arm at the door.

“Thank you for everything, old friend.”

“It is my pleasure, Duke Fraldarius.”

Felix padded back to his own room, stopping by Eisner’s crib to check on him before he got in bed with Sylvain. He was sound asleep, surrounded by his horse and cat toys with his thumb in his mouth. His father’s heart felt light in his chest when he saw in in the same position he always slept in, arms thrown up and tucked under his head with his fat little legs spread out wide. Felix bent down to gently touch his stomach and kiss his forehead. Looking at him, looking at all the sweetness and tenderness that was his son, still made his stomach flutter worriedly. He told himself to remember Dedue’s and his husband’s words, also knowing a good night’s sleep would quell his anxiety.

He climbed into bed next to Sylvain and looked lovingly down at him as he slept. His mouth was wide open and he snored, the sheets of their bed haphazard from his movement. Felix slid under his arm and cuddled up to his chest, gratefully relaxing against his warm skin. The possibility of having another baby with the man he loved excited him to no end. Their lives were stable and their land was prosperous, but knowing that Sylvain would always be by his side was the ultimate comfort. He nuzzled his nose into his chest and prepared for sleep, dreaming of another little one arriving and reshaping their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me and Natalie on twitter!! <3 @setethstiddies and @natendo_art~ I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Part 5 (Happy Birthday Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Felix's birthday. Both his son and husband have surprises for him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELIX HUGO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
> I was really stuck on this one because I knew Felix's little family would absolutely do something over the top for his birthday, but what?? So I asked Natalie and she gave me the idea for the fic below. ILY BB THANK U SO MUCH!  
> Lois also drew a LOVELY picture to accompany this fic,, thank you so much bb!!! ;A;  
> Thank you for all that you do, my loves!!!!! Please enjoy this :)

Felix’s eyes blinked open slowly, the feeling that he was being watched pulling him from his sleep. A smile formed on his face before he could even see the culprit, hearing a soft giggling coming from behind him. He peeked over behind his back and smiled at his son, who was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement.

“Happy birthday, Dada!” Eisner, now four years old and big enough to crawl on the bed by himself, did just that and hugged Felix sweetly around the neck. “We made breakfast! I helped! Roarie didn’t… she’s still too little…”

Felix rolled over and sat up, pulling his little boy onto his lap and kissing him around his cheeks. Sylvain stood by the bed with a warm smile on his face, holding a tray in one hand and their baby girl in the other. He set it down on the bed and put both arms under her as he sat down beside his husband, nodding at Eisner with a wink.

Excited and sweet, in his own perfect way, Eisner sung Felix a wild song about his birthday and all of the things they had planned for him. Felix tried his best not to burst out laughing at some parts, the ones where his son mentioned they’d do things like fly on wyverns and play with all his favorite toys. Little tears formed in the corners of his eyes though as his tiny body bellowed out the fantastical activities, his hands wrapped lovingly around his tummy.

“Happy birthday, my heart,” Sylvain said softly, chuckling at their son’s enthusiasm and leaning in closer to Felix to kiss him. Their lips met in a soft, loving sweep, warming the Duke from his head to his toes. He wrapped one arm around Sylvain and kept the other on their son, eyes glassy with happiness.

“Thank you, my loves,” he said, aching hands reaching for their daughter. Aurora Achille was only a few months old but had a head full of her father’s red hair. She was always moving, even in her sleep, her mouth always making a wide array of happy noises. She waved her arms wildly beneath her blanket, smiling up at Felix widely and showing her gums. He held her lovingly while they ate breakfast together in bed, pausing his own meal to feed her when she started to fuss.

“Why don’t you show Dada what you made him, baby?” Sylvain asked Eisner, clearing away the empty plates and utensils back onto the tray. Eisner’s honey colored eyes, the same as Sylvain’s, lit up happily and he slowly crawled off the bed. He disappeared out of their room for a moment, returning shortly with a small box in his hands.

“For you, Dada,” he smiled, standing on his toes to set the box on the bed for climbing back up. Felix carefully opened it and clutched his chest, pulling out the little book inside. Eisner had definitely made this himself, but the small details that only his son could conjure made his heart thump happily in his chest. He’d poked little holes into the side, blue yarn keeping all the pages together. Their little boy climbed contentedly into Felix’s lap and flipped through the book with him, explaining all of the pictures he’d drawn.

“There’s me! And you, Roarie, and Daddy, we’re all at Uncle Dimitri and Uncle Dedue’s castle! Auntie Ingrid and her horsie… Oh! And there’s Pony!! Pony wants to tell you ‘happy birthday’ today too, she told me so. Here you are with your birthday cake…”

Felix hugged and kissed Eisner with a sigh of happiness, looking back at his husband and blinking tears out of his eyes.

“Thank you, my sweet, sweet baby,” he said, holding the book close to his chest. “Dada will look at this every day.”

“I got you a present too, babe,” Sylvain said quietly, leaning into his husband’s ear and pecking it. “But you can’t have it until later.”

Felix raised his eyebrow with a smirk and playfully pressed Eisner’s head to his chest, covering up his exposed ear with his hand. “Is that so, Gautier?”

“Indeed it is, Duke _Gautier_.”

The little family dressed and headed down to the main drawing room, which had been filled to the brim with flowers and gifts from the people of Fraldarius. It made him flush with embarrassed happiness, but the sight of all the beautiful blooms made his heart full. Sylvain picked out a small blue Morning Glory bloom and tucked it neatly behind his husband’s ear, placing yet another soft kiss on his forehead.

“Daddy, can we tell him now?” Eisner whispered, tugging at the hem of Sylvain’s shirt with wide eyes.

“Hmm… I suppose, baby! Your friends aren’t here yet, though…”

“What are you two hiding?” Felix laughed, touching the flower gently and blushing.

“Well, you know how Eis’s class has been studying plays…?”

“Dada, Daddy helped me make a play! For you! Izzie and Lambert are coming and they’re gonna help!”

“Eisner, my sweet boy… you’re too good to me,” Felix muttered happily, handing Aurora to Sylvain and sitting on his knees in front of his firstborn. Their little boy tackled him in a hug, bouncing excitedly.

“The play is a surprise! Will you come watch it?” Felix nodded at Eisner and kissed his cheek.

“Of course I will, my love.”

There was a knock at the front door. Loud giggling could be heard already, followed by the deep voice of Dedue. Sylvain led Felix and Eisner into the foyer and greeted their guests. Eisner hugged Isabel and Lambert quickly before jumping up near Dedue’s arms, begging for him to put him on his shoulders. Sylvain was tall, but Uncle Dedue had that extra height that Eisner loved.

“Thanks for coming out, Dedue,” Sylvain smiled, clapping his friend on the back and steadying himself as Isabel and Lambert nearly tackled him to the ground in hugs.

“Of course. Dimitri was sad he couldn’t make it, so it’s likely he’ll want an encore at the palace,” Dedue smiled, lifting Eisner up onto his shoulders with ease. “Careful with Aurora, you two,” he said to his children, eyeing them carefully.

“Look at that, Fe, our boy’s not even five and he’s already got work in the capitol…”

“How long as he been wanting to do this play?” Felix asked, scooping Lambert up onto his hip and leading them back inside.

“Literally since before Yule, babe. Like the first day his teacher started telling them stories about theater he came home and _begged_ me to help him make one. I’m… so proud of my boy…” Sylvain replied, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “And we’ve worked hard on it ever since, right Eis?”

“I made the props and Daddy made the sets! Roarie watched. But she’s going to play me, so she’s helping now. Oh… I guess I can’t tell you that yet…” Eisner looked up at Felix and with the most dead pan, serious expression, muttered, “you didn’t hear that, Dada. I didn’t tell you anything. Forget you heard what I said.”

Felix expertly held back the snort that so powerfully fought to pour out of him, looking confusedly at Sylvain and Dedue. “I didn’t hear anything, did you?”

The two men shook their heads supportively, making Eisner ball up his fists victoriously.

“We gotta go put on our costumes! Let’s go!” Isabel grabbed both her brother’s and Eisner’s hands, smiling at her father and Sylvain before leading them away to Eisner’s playroom.

“I’ll say this before our dear boy’s play,” Felix chuckled, following Sylvain and Dedue back to the drawing room. “But I’m mostly in awe at the coordination between you two…”

“It took a few letters,” Dedue smiled, his eyes softening at the view of the flowers spread about.

“Lambert is very excited to portray his papa,” Sylvain laughed. “Both of them. And Ashe, Byleth… The boy’s gonna do great things in theater when he’s older!”

“I have so many questions about this play…”

“Trust me, baby. I helped our son write it and I do too.”

**

Eisner stood on the makeshift stage Sylvain had dragged into the drawing room, wearing a tiny Garreg Mach uniform. Felix about cried when he saw him in it, absolutely floored when he saw a microscopic bun on the top of his head with his still thin baby hair. His son cleared his throat and asked for their attention, putting his little hand on the toy sword at his side.

“For my Dada’s birthday, I wanted to make a play about him. With my cousins Lambert and Izzie, we will act out his life. I will be him, Izzie will be Auntie Ingrid, Auntie Mercie, Auntie Annie, and Professor Byleth, and Lambert will be Daddy, Grandpa, Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Dedue, and Uncle Ashe, and Uncle Glenn.”

Felix nearly had a heart attack from the cuteness, but also because of just how serious Eisner’s face was as he explained their rolls. His chest tightened slightly when his son mentioned his father and brother, but a reassuring squeeze from Sylvain on his thigh made him smile.

The production started out with Lambert hopping between the rolls of both his father and Glenn, “dying” as he told himself how proud he was to protect him. Eisner’s crying almost sounded real, but a sneaky little smile on his face could be seen as he hid behind his hands. He stood up next to Lambert and shoved his tiny fist into the air.

“Chivalric worship does not please the dead!”

Felix’s eyes shot harshly to his husband, who threw up his arms in defense as he stifled a laugh.

“ _He_ wrote that, not me!”

“He’s _four_!”

The next few scenes were filled with Eisner pretending to cry, poking fun at his father’s tenderheartedness as a child. It made Felix chuckle though, especially seeing Isabel and Lambert comforting him as Ingrid and Sylvain.

The Garreg Mach years, much to Felix’s delight, focused mostly on Eisner calling Lambert a boar. He’d even brought one of his toy piggies to the stage and threw it at him, yelling at him to take a bath after Lambert had slid on an eye patch mid-scene.

“Sylvain is a skirt chaser! Where’s his used lipstick!”

“I don’t want to get married to the man father wants me to!” Isabel had pretty much nailed her impression of Ingrid, amazing her father and uncles in the small audience. “I’m going to marry Dorothea instead!”

Nearly out of breath from their excitement, Eisner abruptly ended the first act of his play after he and his cousins portrayed winning the war against the empire. Isabel, donned with plastic horns on her head, fell gracefully at Lambert’s toy sword, tucking it under her arm before laying at his feet.

“We need to take a break and change costumes now.” He stepped off the stage and walked over to his fathers, climbing up in Felix’s lap with a smile on his face. “Do you like the play, Dada?”

“Of course I do, my heart,” Felix laughed, poking at the tiny bun on his head. “Who made your costumes?”

“Auntie Mercie! She said we’ll need new ones when we _really_ go to Garreg Mach.”

“Yes, you will...”

Felix felt an odd pang in his chest when his son mentioned going to the officer’s academy. He’d hadn’t thought that far ahead, but the idea of Eisner actually picking up a weapon and fighting made him anxious him when the words came out of his mouth. He embraced their little boy with a forced grin and kissed his forehead.

“That’s not for a long time though, my sweetheart,” he said lightly, “you’ve still got to be my baby for a little while longer.”

“I’ll always be your baby! Even when I’m big.”

Felix looked at his son, his sweet, darling little boy, so full of love he was almost bursting with it. He loved them, his baby sister, everyone around him, and never let anyone be in the dark about how he felt. Eisner gave hugs and kisses like they were going out of style, would sit and talk with you if you were sad. He loved bringing Aurora his toys whenever she cried in the middle of the night and would stay by her side until either Sylvain or Felix came to soothe her back to sleep.

He had been shown nothing but love his entire life, but Felix still didn’t know how lucky they’d been when they’d been blessed with him.

Felix hugged him tightly and looked over his shoulder at Sylvain, who was smiling softly in view of two of the loves of his life. He mouthed an ‘I love you’ to him, rubbing Eisner’s back in big circles.

“You promise you’ll always be my baby?” he asked his son, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. Eisner nodded and gave him a fat kiss on his cheek, sliding down off his lap.

“I gotta go put on my next costume, Dada. Daddy, I’ll let you know when we need Roarie.”

“Break a leg, baby!”

“What did we do to deserve such a sweet boy like him, Syl?” He said quietly, watching him as he ran off to change with Isabel and Lambert.

“We’ve done a lot better than our parents did, babe,” Sylvain replied gently, pecking his husband’s cheek and putting his arm around his shoulder. “He knows he can be himself, doesn’t have to pretend to be something or someone _we_ want him to be. And he’s just our soft, warmhearted little thing,” Sylvain mused, laughing lightly when he looked up at their son’s stage with his toys and set pieces strewn about.

Their son soon returned with Isabel and Lambert, outfitted in a tiny recreation of the outfit he wore when he returned to Garreg Mach. Isabel had even pulled his wispy hairs back into a little ponytail, and had added makeup to his face to increase the bags under his eyes. Felix pinched Sylvain’s arm with a smirk as he bellowed with laughter.

“For the second act of my Dada’s birthday play, we will talk about the most important part of his life: the time when I came around!” Dedue laughed earnestly at Eisner’s matter-of-factness, holding his side.

“Sylvain, you have saved my life multiple times since we were little boys. I love you a lot, and I love your big strong muscles. Will you marry me?” Eisner asked Lambert, speaking in that classic ‘this is a child’s play’ flat voice, holding his cousin’s hand stiffly. Felix noticed Sylvain was smirking happily, mouthing the lines as his son recited them.

“I thought _he_ wrote this, Syl…”

“Look. The boy needed _help_ , baby…”

“Felix, you’re a grumpy little man but you’re very cute. I was going to ask you first. So yes, I’ll marry you!”

Lambert and Eisner hugged, giggling when their fathers clapped and cheered loudly from the audience. Isabel threw small white flower petals over them like they’d done at their actual wedding, making Felix’s face flush with happiness. He watched as his son stood in the middle of the stage, pulling off the wedding costume he’d worn over his teal one. Eisner looked at Sylvain knowingly, motioning for him to bring Aurora up on the stage.

“And then after Dada and Daddy got married, the best thing ever happened to them. They had me!” Sylvain smiled happily at their two children as Eisner carefully held onto his baby sister, little arms holding her protectively. She almost immediately started crying when Sylvain walked away, making their father chuckle and bring her back to sit with him and Felix. “I didn’t cry as much as she does!”

“My Dada is the best in the whole wide world. He plays with me, buys me toys, makes me dinner. He and Daddy always spend time with me and Roarie. I want to be just like him when I grow up!”

Sylvain looked over at his husband, who had fat, wet tears pouring down his face. He squeezed his hand lovingly and whispered into his ear. “ _He_ wrote that part all by himself.”

Eisner bounced off the stage and back into Felix’s arms while Sylvain and Dedue clapped. The Duke stood up and spun him around in a hug, kissing his cheeks and laughing through his tears.

“I love you so very much, Eisner. Thank you for the play, I loved it.”

“Happy birthday, Dada,” Eisner replied, embracing him tightly and giggling.

**

Sylvain tucked Eisner in in his bed, kissing his forehead before blowing out the candle on his nightstand. “Goodnight, sweet boy.”

Felix leaned down and smiled at him, moving his hair out of his face and looking down into his eyes. Sylvain’s eyes, the prettiest, loveliest shade of brown he’d ever see, staring back at him with wonder.

“Thank you again for being so good to me, my love,” he said, touching his cheek gently. They left his room and headed towards their own, hands sliding down to hold the other as they padded over the carpeted hallway.

“Did you have a nice birthday, babe?” Sylvain asked him, leading him to their bed. He put his hands down on his husband’s shoulders and gently rubbed them.

“The best I’ve ever had,” Felix replied, letting his eyes close as he set his head down on his chest. He happily submitted to Sylvain’s affection, moving his head around with a small smile as he kissed around his jaw and cheeks.

“And I haven’t even given you _my_ present yet,” the other said deeply against his ear, hand sliding suggestively down the front of his pants. Felix raised an expectant eyebrow at him and let his husband lay him back down on their bed, heart full of all of the love his family and friends gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow all of us on twitter! @natendo_art, @lv2nt, and @setethstiddies!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain could fully admit he had not been scared often since the war ended. There was that one time four months prior when he and Felix had been ambushed on their way home from Fhirdiad. Sylvain wanted to say he was more murderous than scared when that had happened, but those feelings had come from wanting to protect Felix. Before that, the last time he remembered feeling anything akin to fear was when he was plucking up the courage to propose to him. Other than that, his cavalier attitude towards danger, risk, and uncertainty left over from his youth made him less susceptible to being ‘afraid’.   
> But now that his world had grown in the form of his own child, a living being that would depend on him to teach him about the world, how to be a person, Sylvain Gautier could finally say, out loud, that he was petrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series hasn't always quite been in 'order' but this is going back to the day Eisner was born ;w; Sylvain's mom is coming to help because she's not terrible in this AU LOL. 
> 
> It's very fluffy, please enjoy! :>

A soft crying could be heard throughout Fraldarius castle. House staff nearby Felix’s chamber would stop what they were doing at the sound of it, warm, soft smiles breaking onto their faces no matter what they were doing. Even the older gentlemen, the ones who had been around since Rodrigue, would grin fondly at one another and take a small moment of repose. The crying was welcome, as it was a sign that the newborn son of the Duke and his husband had finally arrived.

Eisner Glenn Gautier lay in his father’s arms in the Duke’s chamber, tiny, pink hands appearing from his blanket to flair around while he whimpered. He was only hours old, but Felix and Sylvain were determined that if he did cry, it wouldn’t be for long. Felix placed a soothing finger to his son’s cheek, humming softly while Sylvain darted up to retrieve a bottle from the tray Myra had brought. The house staff were nearly constantly coming in and out quietly, making sure the baby’s milk was properly warmed and that Felix had blankets and pillows.

“Are you good, Fe?” Sylvain fretted, triple checking the contents of the bottle on his arm before gingerly handing it to his husband. Felix laughed softly and nodded, guiding the rubber drinking apparatus to Eisner’s lips. When the tiny pink creature in his arms started drinking and immediately settled, his shoulders trembled from the emotion welling up in his chest.

Sylvain got up on the bed beside him and let out a deep breath while his eyes stayed locked on their son. His brain couldn’t decide if he wanted to put an arm around Felix, or lightly touch Eisner, or hold his face firmly so his head wouldn’t feel like it was spinning. He just pressed his body next to his husband and hooked his hand softly into the fabric of his gown.

“Are _you_ good, Syl?” Felix asked quietly, relaxing against the mountain of pillows behind him. He was nearly in a nest of them on their large bed, having just about each one from the chambers nearby.

Sylvain let a strained noise out of his mouth, one that supported the tears forming in his eyes and the smile on his face. “Y-yeah, baby, I’m great.” His arm slipped down around Felix’s back and waist as his head went to his shoulder. “You’re amazing. He’s… _our son…_ is amazing.”

“He really is,” Felix agreed, unable to keep himself from tearing up too at the sight in his arms. Eisner had an extremely furrowed brow as he ate, his little hand gripping Felix’s ring finger tightly. He made a small grunting noise all the while, sucking his bottle down. Was this too fast? Should Felix take it so he’d slow down? Mercedes had told them he’d probably be hungry, but might also drink more as he adjusted to his surroundings out in the world. Felix’s face flushed as a few tears fell from his eyes down onto their son’s blanket.

“Oh, baby, don’t cry,” Sylvain soothed him, betraying his own words and looking glassy-eyed at Felix as he reached up to wipe his cheeks. “If you cry then I’m going to cry! Myra and the others will think something is w-wrong,” he chuckled, embracing both Felix and Eisner as his breath came out of him roughly.

“Syl, he’s just so _beautiful_. I feel like he’s going to break in my arms, he’s so tiny… He was so early,” Felix muttered, arms instinctively tightening around his son’s blanket. It was true, Eisner had been born a week and a half shy of a month early. They’d anticipated it and been prepared, but the reality of having a premature infant still had them in high anxiety. But they were able to keep him warm and were feeding him a special formula prepared by Mercedes, and she’d told him it was a minor obstacle he should have no problem overcoming as he grew.

Felix felt comforted by Sylvain’s proximity and embrace, not knowing where he’d be without him. Throughout it all he’d always been right there by his side, never once letting him doubt himself. Countless nights spent worrying, Felix nearly sick with nerves would be spent in Sylvain’s arms, a true wall of protection and comfort during one of the most uncertain and difficult part of their lives.

But now, looking down at the miracle that was Eisner, _their_ baby, their world, he knew it had all been worth it. 

Sylvain planted a loving kiss on Felix’s cheek and ran his hand softly over Eisner’s head, which was home to a wispy patch of dark navy hair. As his other father’s fingers touched him, his little face widened into a smile, prompting the redhead to choke back a cough as he resumed crying as well.

“We’re a sight,” Felix laughed, leaning back on his husband. Eisner finished his bottle, eyes creeping open when he was done. “Hello, my heart,” Felix whispered to him, gently removing the bulk of his blanket off of him and bringing him up to his chest. They’d already had their skin-to-skin bonding, but he’d keep him close to his heart as long as he could. He patted his back and hummed, closing his eyes peacefully. When he got him to burp, Felix felt Sylvain’s hand on his own.

“Can I see him?” he asked, Felix sensing the bashful edge to his voice.

“Of course you can, Syl,” Felix replied, wrapping him back up and placing him in Sylvain’s arms.

“ _Look_ , you’re the one who threatened to punch the healer Mercedes had with her when she said they needed to clean him off! I’ve never seen a man come to close to losing his hands just from a look!”

“If they thought for one second I would unhand him they _deserve_ to get punched…” Felix muttered in annoyance, remembering that healer. Mercedes had sworn by him, but he’d quickly gotten on Felix’s last nerve. When he’d reached for Eisner without saying anything, when he’d gotten an attitude with Felix, the Duke had threatened his entire career and life if he didn’t remove himself from their chamber. The only reason he’d finally relinquished his newborn son was when Sylvain said he’d clean Eisner up at the supervision of Mercedes and Annette.

Sylvain snorted quietly and wrapped his large, strong arms around their baby, dwarfing him even more somehow. Felix felt his stomach doing somersaults at the sight, knowing he would never grow tired of seeing Sylvain so soft and vulnerable. He was immediately wrapped around that baby’s little finger, would cast aside his life if Eisner asked him to. His warm honey colored eyes were glassy, but the soft smile on his face lit it up like a thousand candles would. Sylvain looked as though he’d stopped breathing.

“Breathe, Syl,” Felix smiled, reaching over and tucking Sylvain’s long red locks behind his ear. He rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as the other forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

“I love him. And I love you, Felix.”

**

Margravine Gautier stepped out of her carriage, smiling weakly at her son as he held out his arms to embrace her. She hugged him tightly, hoping to convey but an ounce of the emotions built up inside her.

“Sylvain, _mijo_ , I apologize your father is not here. You know how he is. I know how he is. But I am no less angry and disgusted with him.”

“It’s ok, Mom. You’re here and that’s what matters. It’s what I’ll remember, what Felix will remember,” he said reassuringly, taking her hand and leading her back into the castle. “Eis might not remember it, but we’ll tell him,” he added with a wink, waving back to the coachman who had brought his mother from Gautier to Fraldarius in record time.

“My goodness, Sylvain—I cannot _wait_ to see him. My only grandchild,” she said with a smile, clutching her handkerchief to her mouth. Sylvain led her through the castle, figuring she probably remembered it like the back of her hand from the time spent there in Sylvain’s childhood. “Goddess, I miss Rodrigue and Amelia,” she said woefully, gazing at the portrait of Felix’s mother and father that still stood at the top of the grand staircase in the foyer. Felix had wanted it moved, but Sylvain had insisted it stay.

Sylvain knocked lightly on his own bedroom door when they reached it, snorting when he heard his husband clicking his tongue inside.

“Come in,” he called somewhat venomously.

“It’s just Mom and I, baby,” Sylvain laughed, swinging open the door and leading his mother inside.

“Oh, why didn’t you say so…” Felix said from the bed, immediately dropping his tense shoulders and laying back gratefully against his nest of pillows. “Hello, Margravine Gautier,” he greeted her with a smile.

“ _Felix Hugo_ ,” she said in exasperation, hurrying to his side and engulfing him in a tender hug. “That title means nothing right now. It is Fernanda or nothing.” She fussed over him for a moment, feeling his forehead and placing her fingertips on his wrist and neck. “How are you feeling? Still tired, yes? Sylvain, have you been making sure he has plenty of water? Both to drink and for cloths?”

“Yes mom, I ha—”

“Oh, Felix, my dear, please let me know if he doesn’t get you what you need. I will.” Sylvain’s mother walked over to the basin nearby and stuck her finger in it, sucking her teeth. “Sylvain, this water is too cold for the cloths.”

“Fernanda, rest assured that Sylvain has been nothing but perfect,” Felix smiled, reaching his hand out for Sylvain to take. His husband whipped his head over to his mother proudly, pointing at Felix in the bed.

“See, mom? You heard it from the man himself. I’m perfect.”

“Hmm. My grandson, yes,” she replied, dunking a fresh cloth in the basin before wringing it out. She brought it over and put it across the back of Felix’s neck. “Oh, goddess—there he is—”

Eisner was bundled up on Felix’s stomach, nearly completely camouflaged by his blanket. His small, pink face could be seen with his dark, newborn eyes wide at yet another new person. He made a sound akin to a squeak and his grandmother nearly burst into tears.

“Felix, may I?” she asked, trembling as he nodded and placed Eisner into her arms. She sat down in the nearby rocking chair, eyes staring lovingly and unblinking down at him. “ _Asombroso_ ,” she whispered, kissing his forehead and then looking back up at her son and his husband. “ _Un Angelito_ , Sylvain.” She reached a quick hand out for her son and squeezed him tightly when he stepped over to her side.

“Thank you, mom.”

“Thank you for coming, Fernanda,” Felix said from the bed, heart full seeing his son’s grandmother holding him. As far as he was concerned, she was his only grandparent.

Sylvain’s father’s disdain for their relationship had been evident ever since their time at Garreg Mach, so when they’d announced their marriage the Margrave had officially written Felix off. When the lords of Faerghus would meet in Fhirdiad, he usually accompanied Sylvain’s cousin, who was now in charge of running Gautier. There was never anything on the Margrave’s face besides a scowl, but it was a loathsome glare whenever his eyes landed on the Duke of Fraldarius. Felix made it a point to remind his husband’s father whenever he could about how happy Sylvain was being himself and away from him.

He also wore the Gautier crest in his jewelry to court and would make prolonged eye contact with his father-in-law as his son’s crest dangled in fine gems from his ears and neck. It was a power move Felix took almost an absurd amount of pleasure in.

When the Margrave had learned of their child, he’d written Sylvain a lengthy letter that his son had simply burned upon its arrival to their castle. Sylvain’s mother told him later that was probably the best thing he could have done, saying his father was nothing more than a miserable old man who was now alone thanks to his years of manipulation and abuse.

But the Margravine could not have looked happier as she sat with their son in her arms. The years of pain from losing Miklan not just once, but _twice_ , seemed to ease up a bit off her shoulders. Eisner was a ray of sunshine in her world that she desperately wanted to care for having learned from the mistakes she made when raising her own children. When she told Sylvain this in tears, he laughed softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You did ok, mom. Being here for Eis is worth more than what we could ever ask of you.”

“I was originally only planning on staying a week or so,” she muttered, beginning to rock Eisner in the chair. “But if you’ll have me, I’d love to stay longer. To help you both, to be with Eisner,” she grinned. “You need _family_ , right now, _mijo_ ,” Sylvain’s mother said to Felix. “These healers and house staff aren’t the same. I am happy to be here with you since your mother cannot.”

“We’d love that, Fernanda,” Felix replied. “I’d much rather have you around than those healers Mercedes brought…”

“What did they _do_ —”

“One of them about lost their teeth…”

“Syl _vain_.”

“Baby, you’re the one who almost punched him.”

“He was going to take our _newborn_ _son_ goddess knows where!”

“Probably right over to the basin!” Sylvain laughed out loud and stepped over to Felix, brushing his loose hair out of his eyes before kissing him. “Mom’s got us, my love. You’ll be able to finally get some sleep.”

“I’m,” Felix strongly fought a yawn, “not t-tired.”

Sylvain and his mother sternly looked at him, making him nearly quiver at their identical gaze.

“Please, Fe? For me?” Sylvain sat down on the edge of the bed and held his husband’s hand, squeezing it softly. “You need some rest. Eisner’s not going anywhere,” he smiled, glancing back at their son in his mother’s arms. Mom’s got him. And I’ll be awake too.”

“But what if—”

“Fe…” Sylvain leaned forward and rested his head on Felix’s, closing his eyes and cupping his face gently. Felix felt so vulnerable. He knew his husband was right; he knew he needed to begin to recover his energy and strength. Eisner would need him to be strong, as would Sylvain, not to mention himself. The Duke pouted and turned to Fernanda.

“Let me snuggle him. I at least want him here before I fall asleep.”

Fernanda nodded with a gentle smile and brought him back over. Sylvain helped his husband scoot down into the luxurious sheets, placing their son down on his chest. He leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, then his cheeks and lips.

“We’ll come get him in a little while, baby,” he said lovingly, touching Eisner’s soft hair before leaving their chamber with his mother. At the doorway, he turned around and called to Felix. “I love you, Fe.”

But Felix could already be heard breathing deeply, finally succumbing to his fatigue with their baby peacefully sleeping on his chest.

**

Sylvain and his mother took their tea out on the master chamber’s balcony that overlooked the front lawn of the castle, bundled up in furs. He’d left the door ever so ajar so he’d be able to hear if Eisner started crying, guessing Felix’s sleep might be deep enough that he could sleep through it. The snow had finally stopped after a storm had blown in the night prior. Having lived in Gautier the cold was nothing, and the beautiful sunshine over the pure white snow was a lovely sight for both of them.

“Can’t tell you how much this means, mom,” Sylvain said thankfully, gazing over the beautiful Fraldarius afternoon before them. It was still early in the day, not long after lunchtime. Eisner had come screaming into the world at around three a.m., but Sylvain felt that it had been an eternity ago. So much had changed since then. Felix had threatened a man with physical violence, something he hadn’t done since their wedding day when someone on their traditional walk through the town square had let their horse shit on the thoroughfare. Sylvain had cried more that day than he ever had, he believed. He didn’t think he had much fluid left in him to cry out.

He’d also become a father, something that made him need to steady himself whenever he thought about it.

“I’m just sorry I wasn’t here last night, _mijo_ ,” his mother muttered sadly, gazing out at the aftermath of the blizzard down on the landscape. “I had planned to leave yesterday afternoon…”

“We’re just glad you made it in okay!” Sylvain smiled at his mother and took a sip of his hot tea, thankful for its warmth. “What did Dad say before you left?” his words were stiff, already knowing her response would be something terrible before her lips could part.

“I won’t put that negativity in your head, Sylvain,” she replied angrily, slouching in her seat.

Fernanda Gautier was still lovely despite the years of stress and agony she’d lived through. Sylvain knew his mother stayed in Gautier purely for appearances, but her marriage to the Margrave had ended long ago. After Miklan’s death, after learning that he had expected Sylvain to handle him alone, she’d had enough. She’d even opened her own restaurant in order to support herself so she didn’t have to rely on her ex-husband. Sylvain had all but begged her to just move to Fraldarius with them.

“No… he doesn’t deserve your thoughts now, _mijo_. All you need to think about are your son and husband. In that order.” She looked at him pointedly, raising her china cup. “To Eisner Glenn.”

“To Eisner Glenn,” he repeated softly, extremely proud he didn’t tear up that time when he said his son’s name. But his mother immediately saw through the smile on his face, as she always had been able to.

“Let it out, Sylvain. There is no sense in keeping it bottled up.”

Sylvain set down his cup and immediately put his head in his hands, a powerful wave of emotion crashing through him. He only sniffled, looking at his mother in embarrassment as his irritated eyes grew glassy and red.

“I just became a father, I shouldn’t be crying like this,” he laughed lightly, eyes moving back out to the snow.

“I think if your father had cried more, he might not have been such a bastard,” she replied in irritation. “Are you worried about something? Are you scared?”

Sylvain could fully admit he had not been scared often since the war ended. There was that one time four months prior when he and Felix had been ambushed on their way home from Fhirdiad. Sylvain wanted to say he was more murderous than scared when that had happened, but those feelings had come from wanting to protect Felix. Before that, the last time he remembered feeling anything akin to fear was when he was plucking up the courage to propose to him. Other than that, his cavalier attitude towards danger, risk, and uncertainty left over from his youth made him less susceptible to being ‘afraid’.

But now that his world had grown in the form of his own child, a living being that would depend on him to teach him about the world, how to be a person, Sylvain Gautier could finally say, out loud, that he was petrified.

“What if—what if we fuck this up?” he asked his mother, heart racing in his chest. “What if he has trouble learning new things but he’s afraid to ask for help? What if something happens to Felix and I? Another _war_ could happen—would we even stick around? Or would we go into hiding for his sake?

“What if… Mom, what if other kids are mean to him? I don’t want to go to prison for beating up another person’s child! But I _would_! I would _die_ for that little boy.”

Fernanda gazed into her son’s eyes, identical to her own. “Sylvain…” She stood up and went around the table to hug him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“These are all possibilities. Any of them could happen. You can prepare for some. But there is a lot in this world you’ll never have any control over. The best thing you and Felix can do is _be there_ for your son. Hug him when he’s sad or scared. _Listen_ to him when he wants to talk to you. We—” she stopped, her own eyes watering now. “We didn’t do that with you. Or Miklan. I know he made his own choices. But maybe he never would have made them if we didn’t…”

She stopped when Sylvain returned the embrace, squeezing her tightly as he sniffled against her lapel.

“I will stop at nothing to make sure Eisner is happy. He’ll know nothing but love. I think… I think we can do that,” he managed to say, clutching his mother’s hands fretfully.

“ _Mijo_ , I _know_ you can.”

As he hugged her once more, he could hear his son beginning to stir inside. He slipped back into his and Felix’s chamber, tiptoeing over to the bed. Felix hadn’t moved the entire time, still lying perfectly still with Eisner on his stomach. Their little boy was only beginning to stir, so Sylvain gently picked him up and carried him away so Felix could sleep. He saw his husband’s brow furrow when he was lifted off his chest, but quickly he rolled over and started to snore quietly.

“Come on, my sweetheart,” he whispered to Eisner, stepping out of the chamber. He walked just next door to the room that was _supposed_ to be his nursery. Beautiful red linens hung on the windows, blocking out most of the harsh light from outside. The stone walls had been adorned with more sheer fabrics, covering the rough texture. It was simply furnished because they’d known long before he was born that he wouldn’t be spending too much time in there. A rocking chair had been placed by the large window, the perfect place to soothe the baby back to sleep.

Sylvain gently loosened his swaddled blanket, opting to lay back and put Eisner on his chest. He’d had the skin to skin contact with Felix shortly after he was born, so he’d been looking forward to experiencing it himself. His son made little noises against him, his tiny body almost like a warm kitten. (He even had a layer of thin blonde hair on his back.) His father rocked him slowly, humming a song from his childhood quietly out into the air around them.

“I can’t believe you’re here, Eis…” Sylvain brought his blanket down over both of them, wrapping his arms under his little bottom over it. “I can’t believe you’ve already stolen my entire heart, either.” His son appeared to like the sound of his voice and the vibrations of it in his chest, because he reached his tiny pink fingers up and pressed them against his neck.

“You’re already so loved, my sweet baby. You’ve got me, Dada, grandma… Auntie Mercedes and Annette… and they’re just here! There’s another family at the King’s castle that loves you, too!”

Sylvain slowly ran his hand over Eisner’s back, pressing kisses into his soft head. His chest tightened when he thought about his father. He refused to let himself dwell on it. If that miserable old man wanted to miss out on the world’s most precious boy, that was his fault. Sylvain certainly wasn’t bothered about trying to change his mind.

But then he thought about Rodrigue and Amelia, and Glenn; all of the people they’d lost in the war against the empire. They’d never have the opportunity to meet his and Felix’s child. His own father’s selfishness angered him even more when he thought about what he was taking for granted. Sylvain had more than half a mind to finally reply to his letter.

 _‘He doesn’t deserve your thoughts now,’_ his mother had said. She very pointedly didn’t want him thinking about his father, and Sylvain couldn’t blame her. But despite the unforgivable things he’d done in the past, the hurtful jabs he’d made about both himself and Felix when they announced their marriage, he so badly wanted better for his son. There was that ever-present desire for his father to _apologize_. It was a foolish desire, he knew, but the thought of someone so closely related to Eisner not wanting anything to do with him hurt Sylvain in ways he didn’t know were possible.

When Eisner was once again asleep on his chest, Sylvain slowly stood up and walked him back to his and Felix’s chamber. He had to suppress a laugh when he saw Felix had shifted to his telltale sleeping position: arms thrown up over his head with his mouth open.

“Let’s lie down with Dada, sweet boy,” he whispered to Eisner, laying him down on the little nest Felix had fashioned for him in between his and Sylvain’s spots in bed. He saw a note from his mother saying she’d be in her quarters if they needed her on the nightstand.

Sylvain lie down opposite his son and husband, heart beating anxiously in his chest as he watched them sleeping peacefully. There was so much he was uncertain about, so much to be afraid of. But when he looked at them, it was comforting and exciting knowing they’d be together for it all as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He fussed all morning while you were working,” Sylvain said with a sad smile, setting the tray down on the coffee table before Felix. He joined him on the loveseat they had pulled over to face the back windows and curled up next to him and their son. “He knew you were nearby, but not holding him,” he chuckled, reaching up to lay his hand gently down on Eisner’s bare back. 
> 
> “I don’t know what I’m going to do tomorrow…” Felix trailed off, thinking of the short yet painfully mandatory trip Dimitri had called for in Fhirdiad for the highest nobles of Faerghus. He was set to leave in the morning but would stay in the capitol only two or three nights. However, it’d be the longest time he’d spent away from Eisner, and that thought alone made him frozen to the bone despite the beautiful weather outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think during these scary, uncertain times, we just need a little baby and family fluff. This one is very reliant on that, so I hope it's able to bring a smile to your face if you're having a rough time right now. <3

Felix felt himself nodding off, the warmth of the Great Tree Moon midday sun so cozy on his skin. There was also a miniature bundle of heat on his chest in the form of his four-month-old son, who had just finished his bottle and was already clocked out. Eisner’s little arms held on to the ends of Felix’s hair tightly, his navy eyelashes laying beautifully against his chubby baby cheeks. They sat together in Felix and Sylvain’s master chamber in their castle, the back door to the balcony open wide with the windows. Most of the snow had melted on this beautiful mid-Moon day, so most of the fixtures across their home were open to let fresh air in. Eisner wore nothing but his diaper yet was a compact furnace.

 _‘Just like your daddy,’_ Felix smiled to himself, resting his lips against his son’s forehead and closing his eyes. Felix had learned early on in their relationship that they’d cuddle only for a little while in bed before he’d need his space, sweating if he spent too long in his partner’s arms. Eisner seemed to favor him yet another way, warming Felix’s skin.

As if on cue, Sylvain could be heard opening the bedroom door.

“Is he asleep?” He whispered, Felix hearing the sound of glasses moving around on the tray he carried.

The Duke nodded and held his hand out for his husband to take, squeezing it when they made contact.

“He fussed all morning while you were working,” Sylvain said with a sad smile, setting the tray down on the coffee table before Felix. He joined him on the loveseat they had pulled over to face the back windows and curled up next to him and their son. “He knew you were nearby, but not holding him,” he chuckled, reaching up to lay his hand gently down on Eisner’s bare back.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do tomorrow…” Felix trailed off, thinking of the short yet painfully mandatory trip Dimitri had called for in Fhirdiad for the highest nobles of Faerghus. He was set to leave in the morning but would stay in the capitol only two or three nights. However, it’d be the longest time he’d spent away from Eisner, and that thought alone made him frozen to the bone despite the beautiful weather outside.

“We could come with you, baby,” Sylvain said reassuringly, quietly so Eisner wouldn’t stir but meaningful enough for Felix’s heart to quicken in his chest. “I know Dimitri wouldn’t mind. Izzie would get to see Eis!”

Felix smiled sadly at his husband and defeatedly shook his head, looking down at their baby. Despite growing well and steadily after being born prematurely, Eisner was still tiny in his arms.

“I don’t want to make him travel,” he mumbled solemnly, instinctively reaching for the light blanket he kept by their son at all times and draping it over his bottom and legs. “Goddess forbid he get sick… or if something were to happen to you both.”

At that last sentence, his left hand came down to Sylvain and tightly gripped. Sylvain brought his hand up and kissed it, nuzzling against him as he mindlessly smooched Felix.

“I think we’d be okay, baby,” Sylvain said quietly, his eyes soft and focused in on Eisner on his husband’s stomach. “But whatever you think is best.”

“In a terrible way, I feel like this should begin to prepare me for when I have to be gone longer in the future,” Felix grumbled, tears visibly forming in the corners of his copper eyes.

Sylvain wished to argue with him, gently of course, wanting to tell Felix he was certain Dimitri would never care if their son was brought to the capitol on official business. Isabel was seen in the meeting rooms at least once whenever Felix visited, usually to the delight of most if not all nobles in attendance (Uncle Sylvain would usually step in then and go play with her). But Sylvain knew his husband was stuck in the old ways of tradition, having never accompanied Rodrigue to Fhirdiad on noble duty. He nor Glenn had ever gone with him, usually traveling there with either their mother or one of their nurses in their childhood.

But Dimitri was different, and he knew Felix knew this as well. Sylvain almost wondered if he feared Eisner would be a distraction, if Felix would want to spend all of his time with him and would neglect the meeting the King had called him in for.

Sylvain knew he had guessed it, watching as Felix’s frown quickly returned to a smile as he looked down at their son. He gently picked the tiny baby up and kissed his cheeks, his hands supporting him while he laid him down in his arms. Eisner held on tightly to Felix’s ring finger, as he often did, and yawned, showing off his empty pink gums and making his fathers sigh happily.

“It’s going to be extremely… extremely difficult.” Sylvain could hear Felix gulping, his voice and hands shaking with emotion. “But I think it’ll be okay.”

**

The Duke’s eyes quickly shot open the next morning. He figured he’d gotten around an hour of sleep, but it only came to him in ten to fifteen increments during the long night before his trip. His husband lay in bed still beside him, mouth hanging open and big arms reaching for his waist. Felix smiled but quickly slid out of their sheets, padding over to Eisner’s crib that stood by their bed.

Their baby was laying quietly on his mat, awake at his normal early hour. When he saw Felix his arms and feet flailed happily, his wide smile illuminating in the darkness of his parents’ chamber.

“Come here, my love,” Felix said quietly, achingly scooping him up into his arms. With a few hours to spare before he had to leave, Felix was going to spend every second with Eisner as he could. He draped his little blanket over his shoulders, snuggling him close to his chest and tiptoeing out of the chamber. Fraldarius castle’s stone floors were cold on his feet, but his little heater against his chest made it more bearable.

The house staff had already lit the fire in the kitchens, the heat bringing life back into Felix’s limbs. He took his time getting his bottle together, letting Eisner’s bubbly babble fill his ears. Their son never cried in the mornings, usually not fussy until later in the day when Felix was working. He laid so peacefully against his father’s chest, blowing bubbles with his mouth while he was carried around the kitchen.

As Felix struggled to pour the warmed milk into a bottle for Eisner with his son still in his arms, he heard the door to the kitchen creak open. Sylvain stood in the doorway, eyes and smile soft and sleepy. He padded over to his husband and son and gently took the pot and bottle, pouring it perfectly. He pressed a sweet kiss on Felix’s cheek first, lingering there for a moment before bending down to smooch their baby.

“Was cold without you…” he muttered, fighting a yawn as he swapped out the pots to brew coffee for them both.

“Sorry, dear,” Felix chuckled, sitting down at the small table that sat in the kitchen nook, bundling up Eisner in his blanket before feeding him. “It’s not that I’m not going to miss you too…”

“Mhm,” Sylvain said with a wink. He was pulling out tools to cook, disappearing into the cold storage before returning with eggs, bacon, and sausage. “To show my love, my Duke, how much I love him and will miss him, I’m preparing his favorite breakfast.”

Felix shook his head and grinned, looking up periodically at Sylvain for extra doses of calm. The redhead moved about their kitchen so effortlessly, scrambling the eggs for their omelets like he’d been doing since before they got married. He added the perfect amount of spice to Felix’s, fried the bacon so just the perfect balance of softness and crisp was achieved. And he shook his hips for Felix too, turning around and sticking his ass out every now and then for his viewing pleasure. He picked the skillet up off the stove and turned around to face his husband, flexing his stomach and pectorals while he flipped the meat-filled omelet over inside it. All Felix could do was bite his lip and shake his head, tsking Sylvain after looking at their precious son in his arms and then back at his insatiable husband.

The smell from the breakfast filled Felix’s nose and made his chest ache even more, though. Three days without Eisner and Sylvain was going to be hard, not to mention the comforts of their home he so desperately loved. Three days without the sweet smell of Eisner, his soft baby skin so pleasant against Felix’s. No little wispy hairs from the top of his head tickling Felix’s nose when he kissed him, nor any delightful little sounds that came from his mouth. His wide, honey-colored eyes not looking up at him from the wrap Felix bought to carry him around on his chest, where he’d relax while Felix was working.

Felix could feel more tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, blinking furiously as Sylvain set the steaming, extremely appetizing plate down in front of him on the table.

“Eat, baby. You’ll feel better,” Sylvain muttered, kissing the top of his head. He retrieved the coffee from the stove and poured them both cups, adding three sugars and a generous splash of milk to his husband’s.

Felix nodded and ate with his free hand, giving Sylvain a look when he offered to take Eisner. The redhead laughed and scooted his chair closer to them, sitting so their knees touched under the table. Their conversation was light, Felix speaking of his hope for a smooth, painless meeting with the other nobles. With summer coming there was going to be talk of crops and trade, a huge bargaining chip for Fraldarius territory.

Felix finally relented and handed Eisner to his husband after they were done eating, wanting to clean up since he’d prepared their meal. As he washed the dishes at the sink, he let out some of his thoughts that had been building since the night before.

“I don’t know how mother did it, Syl,” he muttered, letting the hot water from the tap run over his hands. “Father was gone a lot when Glenn and I were children. And she would always say the same things as you, that we could accompany him. We’d even stay out of the way.”

Sylvain frowned and stood from his chair, walking over to Felix and leaning against the counter. Eisner continued to bubble happily in his arms, smiling when he saw Felix closer.

“But he was very insistent that we stay home. I know he didn’t want us worried about court matters. I had much more fun staying home because you or Ingrid would come over,” the Duke smiled softly, scrubbing stuck-on egg from the skillet. “But I know it hurt mother’s feelings. I know she wanted to be around him more.”

“Fe, baby…” Sylvain said quietly, turning to face him. He leaned down into Felix and put his head on his shoulder. “You’re probably right. But… you know how your father was.”

Sylvain raised Eisner up so Felix could kiss him, feeling his shoulders tense up. Felix chuckled and smooched his baby’s fat cheek with a smile.

“Rodrigue was… bound to his duty to a fault, I think,” Sylvain started, running his finger over Eisner’s lips softly. “And that’s not entirely a bad thing. I know you’re honor-bound as well. You’d do just about anything to protect your people. And I love that about you,” he smiled, pecking Felix’s lips.

“But I know your heart primarily lies here. With Eisner, with our son,” Sylvain said softly, looking down at him and feeling his own eyes get glassy.

“S-Sylvain—” Felix stomped his foot against the ground, having to reach for a towel to hastily dry his hands before he threw his face into it. He let one sob out before he pulled the towel away and glared at his husband, who was snorting painfully above their baby. “You _ass_.”

Sylvain smiled cheekily at him. “Didn’t mean to make you cry, baby, honest. But… don’t think you’re hurting our feelings. Not for a while, anyway,” he winked, looking down at Eisner. “You’ve got duties that will sometimes take you away, but you’ll always come back to us. Right?”

“Right…”

“Sometimes we’ll be there right by your side. Other times we’ll always be waiting for you the minute you come back to us.”

Felix leaned on Sylvain’s arm, lightly touching Eisner.

“You keep making it harder and harder to leave.”

**

Felix mounted his horse anxiously, eyeing his castle off in the distance as Sylvain secured his bag to the back of the saddle. They’d purposefully left Eisner with his nurse, since the Duke knew he’d not leave if he had to physically ride away from him with him still in view. His lips were red and wet from where his husband had been kissing him, his back finally being able to relax after he’d been nearly pinned to the stable wall. The affection was welcome, both distracting him from what he was temporarily leaving behind while also stirring up kinder emotions in his body.

Sylvain barely had to pull on Felix’s chin to kiss him, but lingered there for a moment while he put the reins in his gloved hands.

“Stay safe. _Especially_ near the pass.”

Felix trembled slightly at those words, nodding carefully against Sylvain’s forehead. If there were a better, quicker way to Fhirdiad that didn’t involve that pass he’d take it. It was a dangerous place where bandits like to attack unsuspecting travelers, the same place where they had been attacked before Eisner had been born. He forced a smile at his husband and once again kissed his lips.

“I will. I will see you both on Monday at the latest,” Felix promised, touching Sylvain’s wedding band on the hand against his cheek.

“Praying for Sunday, baby,” Sylvain replied with a smile, backing up but sliding his hand down Felix’s chest to his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Take care of our baby.”

Sylvain only grinned and waved as Felix encouraged his horse to move. Felix’s chest was tight, and tears were forming in his eyes, but he rode off down the road. He managed to keep it in until he hit the main one that would lead him to the capitol, fat streaks of salty tears running down his cheeks. Felix clenched the reins and desperately fought the urge to turn around, having to tightly grip around his horse’s back so he would stay put.

“He’s going to be fine. It’s two nights at most. He’s going to be fine. I’m going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.”

The Duke of Fraldarius reminded himself that his son was safe with Sylvain, safe with his father in their home. Goddess forbid anything happen, he knew he’d be able to get home in just a few hours. The trip to Fhirdiad only took three if he worked his horse a little, which she definitely didn’t mind now that she was a domestic pet rather than a war steed. Her hooves beat happily on the ground as she cantered along the dirt road, blowing out of her nose in excitement when she took a fallen tree stump at a wide jump. He was suddenly thankful for his childhood fear of horses, letting that anxiety take over the others in his mind as his faithful companion carried him towards Fhirdiad.

**

Felix arrived in the capitol in the late afternoon, finally fully letting himself breathe. The pass had been even more stressful this time around, especially when Felix had passed the spot where they’d been camping. The entire memory had played over and over in his mind for that part of his trip, making his heart beat erratically in his chest, his skin sweat, and his hands grip achingly into his horse’s reins. Spring had made the area relatively beautiful, cherry trees blooming in random pockets around the stone and river that wound around the path. But the scenery was lost upon the Duke, visions of Sylvain murdering every last one of their attackers in the dead of night all Felix could see.

 _That_ wasn’t the source of his horror, in fact it was the one thing about that memory that made Felix smile.

The Duke found the less traveled entrance from their childhood into the castle, tucking his horse into the stables there. He gave her fresh hay and water before anxiously petting her nose, the proximity of so many other horses quickening his heartbeat.

He found his way to the reception hall, spotting Dedue talking with some nobles.

“Dedue, hello, old friend,” he smiled, bowing softly at him.

“Felix, how pleasant to see you made it in safe,” Dedue replied, nodding at the nobles before they took their leave. “How was the ride?”

The two men walked side by side into Dimitri’s throne room, where he was standing up and chatting with the nobility. When Felix spotted Sylvain’s cousin, he clenched his fists, knowing his father-in-law would be sulking around miserably somewhere. Ingrid’s brother waved at him from across the hall, making Felix smile gently and wave back. He’d done a good job with Galatea when Ingrid gave up her title in order to serve in Dimitri’s personal guard, and he’d won over the respect of many of Faerghus’s nobles.

“Your highness,” Dedue said respectfully, bowing at his husband when they approached him. “The Duke of Fraldarius has arrived.”

“Thank you, dear,” Dimitri said quietly with a smile, accepting Felix’s bow of respect. “I am happy to see you made it in okay, Felix. Are Sylvain and Eisner comfortable in your regular quarters?”

Felix’s eyes widened, his hands clenching at his sides.

“No, your highness… they did not accompany me on this trip.”

Dimitri’s kingly persona immediately dropped, his eyebrows furrowing and his hands clenched in front of him in worry.

“Why ever not, Felix?” he asked quietly, looking at his old friend in concern. “Is everything okay? Eisner is not sick, is he?”

The Duke blinked furiously, the regret visible on his face. “He’s fine, thank you for asking,” he said quietly, a brief smile at his old friend. “I figured with the importance of the meeting, it’d be best not to have any distractions, your highness.”

“Oh, Felix,” the King said sadly, glancing at Dedue. Dedue nodded knowingly and went to the nobles his husband had been speaking with, taking over the conversation as Dimitri walked with Felix out of the reception hall. “I deeply apologize if I made you believe this meeting would not allow you to bring your husband and son,” he said. Felix could tell where they were headed, recognizing these corridors as the way to the King’s personal quarters. They’d roamed and ran amok in these halls as children, memories flooding back with every step against the marble floor.

“I want you to know that they are more than welcome whenever you come, old friend.”

“Thank you, Dimitri,” Felix said quietly, holding his arms around his stomach in anxious regret. “Sylvain tried to say the same thing, you know.”

“You should have listened to him,” Dimitri winked, slowing his footsteps. “Oh dear. I feel terrible about how my summons must have sounded…”

“No, don’t,” Felix sighed, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head. “As soon as I read the letter, Sylvain was excited about coming. But Eisner got fussy just a short minute later… and the thought of leaving a meeting made me fear the other nobles would look down their nose or make them talk. ‘Where’s the nurse?’ ‘Where’s the boy’s _mother_?’”

Dimitri put a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder, looking at him understandingly.

“I know it’s easier said than done, Felix… but let them talk. A silly meeting can wait, it can go on. But if Eisner needed you, it is without question that you would be excused to attend to him. And I would be lying if I said we did not anticipate his visit too. We haven’t seen him since he was a week old…”

Felix looked up to see his friend smiling at him, his one visible eye creased by the way he grinned at him. Felix blinked back tears and nodded, accepting the King’s brief, friendly hug.

“He’s growing so well, Dimitri,” Felix admitted, breathless from the assurance he’d received from the King himself, yet still kicking himself for not bringing his husband and son with him. “He’s still… quite small. But he finishes his bottles, his eyes are wide and sparkling when he’s awake.”

“I am thrilled to hear that, old friend,” Dimitri replied, remembering the first nerve-wracking weeks of Eisner’s life. His friends had been so dedicated and caring for their son when he was so vulnerable; he was happy to see their love and care had prevailed and that he was now happy and healthy.

Felix hugged Isabel extra tight when they stopped by her chamber, promising her he’d bring Eisner again soon so she could hold him. Her sweet presence was calming, but only made the Duke yearn to hold his son in his arms all the more while he and Dimitri returned to the reception hall to begin their official duties.

**

Sylvain moseyed around the kitchen, eyes drifting back to Eisner in his bassinet. He had finally fallen asleep after an afternoon of fussing, and Sylvain placing him on his bare chest to calm him. The first hour after Felix’s departure had been fine, as their little boy was used to him being gone for short bouts while he worked. But when Felix wasn’t there to feed him his midday bottle, the tears had begun and the fretful whimpering had hollowed out his father’s chest with sadness.

Sylvain was mostly okay. He missed Felix, but knew it was healthy to be away from one another from time to time. He’d be able to spread out fully in their bed the next two nights. Felix’s pillow would replace his own, both his smell and the fact that it was a better pillow (no matter how much the Duke insisted they were all the same) enough to lull Sylvain into a peaceful rest. He wouldn’t have to stroll into their study to bother him, awaiting his return instead of offering a massage on his _weary_ shoulders while Felix overlooked legislation or requests from the people.

A large sigh of resignation fell out of the redhead’s lips when he realized he’d prepared dinner for two. Two beautifully seared breasts of chicken, glazed in Felix’s favorite marinade and paired with fresh vegetables from the garden Sylvain had taken up after seeing Dedue’s in the capitol. He prepared his own plate and wrapped the rest up in their cold storage, eating in silence in the chair closest to Eisner. He knew his husband would be dining in the great hall in Fhirdiad tonight, surrounded by nobility and grace. Their breakfast that morning in the casual setting of their kitchen dining table had been perfect, perfectly intimate between their little family.

Halfway into his meal, Eisner stirred awake, crying loudly as his little arms broke free from his blanket. Sylvain scooped him up and patted his back softly, humming the same lullaby Felix sang to him every night before they put him down for bed. It quelled the wailing from the tiny baby, but he still whimpered pitifully in his father’s arms. His bottom lip quivered and his little hands gripped as hard as they could onto Sylvain’s shirt.

“I know, sweet boy. I miss Dada too,” he mumbled, kissing his son’s little head. He was so comforted by this baby’s presence, the hollow feeling in his chest instantly full out of love for his and Felix’s son. Sylvain knew he had more than a little bias, but they were the luckiest people in the world to have been given such a person to love.

Sylvain finished his meal with Eisner in his arms, smiling to himself as he ate in the most uncivilized way possible without his husband watching. He believed his joyful mood had been absorbed by his son, because a previously pouty face was replaced with a wide, gummy smile. He smiled all the way to his fathers’ chamber, happily watching Sylvain after he set him down safely in the middle of their large bed. The redhead pulled a small bag from their wardrobe and threw a few outfits inside, deciding Eisner’s debut in the capitol was going to be spent in his cutest clothes.

The day had been spent trying to distract himself. It had been difficult because Eisner’s stress came from Felix’s absence, but missing his husband had made Sylvain feel like he was twenty again. Before Felix had agreed to stay in his dorm room with him, he’d tell him every night before bed how much he’d miss him throughout the night, how desperately he wanted his partner to simply be beside him. Felix rolled his eyes even now when Sylvain told him he missed him, but it was always followed by a small smile and usually a quick kiss to the lips.

Not having him around wasn’t even out of Sylvain’s control, either. He was kicking himself for not being more insistent, knowing Felix had wanted them to join him. He should have just quietly wrapped up Eisner that morning and followed his husband to the capitol. It would have saved tears, surely, but also would have saved that _beautiful_ dinner he’d prepared so Felix could enjoy it fresh.

After throwing Eisner’s favorite soft toys into the bag, he retrieved the wrap Felix used to carry him on his chest and made sure he was comfortable. Their son was still feeding off Sylvain’s happy, excited energy, bouncing in the carrier while his father strode through Fraldarius castle.

Sylvain stopped by Eisner’s nurse’s room, a young woman named Myra, knocking gently on the open door.

“Where are you off to, my lord?” she asked in surprise, setting down her sewing on her lap as she looked up.

“Fhirdiad.”

“Fhirdiad?! Didn’t his grace just leave this morning?”

“We kinda miss him,” Sylvain grinned, patting Eisner gently and shrugging. “Hold down the fort for us. Throw a party. Have fun for the next few days, dear.”

“O-Okay, Lord Gautier!” she looked at him wildly but curtsied, shaking her head with a laugh as he disappeared.

**

Felix sat on the floor of Isabel’s playroom, eating up every moment he was able to spend with her. The meetings had concluded earlier in the evening, that distraction now gone for keeping his mind off of Eisner and Sylvain. The King’s daughter was excitedly telling the stories of her dolls, making sure Felix was paying attention as she told him who was married to who and who had made which pretend food spread out before them. He nodded in sincere agreement every time she mentioned Eisner, how she missed him so and couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Why didn’t he come, Uncle Felix?” she questioned with a pout, setting her toys down and scooting closer to him on the rug. “Papa said he was early, what does that mean? Is that why he isn’t here?”

Felix smiled sadly at her. “Early just means he was born before he was “supposed” to be,” the Duke replied, emphasizing the word with his fingers. “But he’s okay now, Izzie. He’s still tiny, but he can wear regular baby clothes, finally. He has some very similar outfits to the kind _you_ wore when you were a baby.”

“Really?! Papa and Daddy have been talking about another baby… have they said anything to you about that?! I think another baby would be cool… Or we could just have little Eisner! Eisner is sweet, Uncle Felix. I really like him.”

“You can’t have my sweet boy, Izzie,” Felix laughed, smiling at her when she crossed her arms and pouted. “But I promise he’ll come to visit you soon. Uncle Sylvain too.”

“Knock, knock.”

Dimitri entered his daughter’s playroom, now in casual robes after a day spent in kingly armor. Isabel rushed to him and dragged him over to her toys, sitting in his lap on the rug.

“I was just asking Uncle Felix if we could have baby Eisner, Daddy,” she said, picking up a brush for one of her dolls and combing its hair. “And I told him you and Papa wanted another baby, too! But Uncle Felix said no. Are we going to have a good baby like Eisner?”

Dimitri’s face flushed pink at his daughter’s words, his arms hugging around her with a nervous laugh. He shook his head and shrugged at Felix, who grinned.

“Papa and I are not yet certain, my cub,” Dimitri said softly, kissing her head gently. “But you will be the first to know. Are you feeling any better, Felix?” he asked the Duke, holding onto his daughter lovingly as she continued playing.

“A little,” Felix admitted, leaning back against the frame of her daybed that sat beneath a large window. The beautiful sunset could be seen outside, the reds yet another silly reminder of his husband at home in Fraldarius. The inky blues toward the bottom on the horizon made his heart pang for their son. He was so envious of Dimitri in this moment, but knew it to be his own fault for not listening to Sylvain. “Perhaps I am preparing for times when I _have_ to be away from him prematurely…”

“Isabel is now four years old. I have only been away from her for more than a day _once_ all this time,” Dimitri said, gathering her long white hair and aimlessly braiding it. “And it was the hardest day of my entire life since the war. Harder than the day…” he motioned towards his eyepatch. Isabel frowned and stood up, turning around to kiss her father on the cheek. She pointed at the patch and held onto his shirt.

“You don’t have to wear that, Daddy,” she said, softer than her usual excited self. Dimitri grinned so happily at her and nodded, removing it slowly and setting the patch on the floor. She smiled happily and bounced on her feet, settling back down into his lap.

“But I agree with you, Felix. The days I spent apart from her were not until she was three. Everywhere I went before that she came with me, be it to the shops, or that one time we went to visit Claude and Lorenz in Almyra. I do apologize again if I made it seem as though you had to come alone.”

Felix shook his head, fingering the wedding band on his left hand. “I was foolish. I remember father never brough Glenn and I with him when he came here as children. He said we’d be much happier at home in our own space. Mother wouldn’t have to deal with the noble’s wives, nor the house staff here who hover and don’t let anyone wipe themselves… It always broke my mother’s heart,” he said bitterly, taking a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders. “I’m glad to hear they can accompany me on official business, your majesty,” he smiled softly, nodding his head at the King. “I’m glad that Faerghus is once again becoming a place where families can… be with each other.”

“I feel as though it will be one of our greatest accomplishments when everything is said and done, Duke Fraldarius.”

**

Sylvain rode slowly into Fhirdiad, thankful to see light once more in the darkness. Eisner was fast asleep on his chest, soft breaths calming his father’s rapidly beating heart. Butterflies flurried in a storm in his abdomen, the grip on his horse’s reins only tightening the closer he got to the castle. A patrolling guard stopped him on a well-lit street, the visor of his helmet going up when he recognized him.

“Sylvain Gautier? Is that you?”

“Ashe! Wow, it’s been far too long!” Sylvain eased off his horse and met Ashe in an awkward embrace, patting the back of his armor with a smile.

“I just saw Felix this afternoon; I was wondering where you were,” Ashe grinned happily, taking off his helmet and inspecting Eisner’s carrier. “W-wow… if I wasn’t in this clunky suit, I’d love to hold him,” he said happily, his freckled cheeks flushing with happiness at the sight of his friend’s son.

“We’re going to be here all weekend,” Sylvain smiled happily, lifting Eisner up out of his wrap so Ashe could see him. “Come see us whenever you’re free. He’s a total cuddle bug. And we can catch up!”

“Shall I give you an escort to the castle?” Ashe smiled, quickly sliding off his gauntlet to lightly put his finger in Eisner’s little hand. Sylvain nodded happily and carefully remounted his horse, chatting with his old friend as they rode casually to the castle. He returned to his patrol after ensuring Sylvain made it into the King’s stables, promising he’d stop by the next day when he was off duty.

Sylvain made his way into the castle, bag on one shoulder as he held his son gently in his arms. More guards confirmed his identity before alerting Dedue about his arrival at Sylvain’s request.

“Sylvain…” Dedue laughed softly, grasping his shoulders with a smile when he saw them sitting in the foyer. His green eyes softened at the sight of Eisner, who was beginning to stir. “I should have known you would have showed up before the weekend was over.”

“Felix shouldn’t have left us at home!” Sylvain chuckled, returning the grasp on his friend’s shoulder.

“I will bring you to your regular quarters,” Dedue said, motioning for Sylvain to follow him and waving at the guards. “How did little Eisner do on the ride from Fraldarius?”

“Sweet thing slept nearly the whole time,” Sylvain said in relief, bringing his son up to his chest out of the carrier. He gently rubbed his little back and took the stairs slowly. “We ran into Ashe on the way in!”

“That is wonderful. He was actually speaking of you both not too long ago. Our Isabel, too. It seems that fate brought you here,” Dedue smiled, bowing slightly at the door to their guest chamber. “I will let Dimitri know you are here. We shall have breakfast together in the morning.”

“Thank you, Dedue. Thank you for getting out of bed to retrieve us,” Sylvain said gratefully, squeezing Dedue’s forearm. The taller man nodded and disappeared down the corridor.

Sylvain took a deep breath and stepped towards the door, raising his hand to knock but stopping when he heard Felix inside. He could hear him crying softly alongside the scratch of a quill, deep breaths coming quickly to try and calm himself. It tore Sylvain’s heart to shreds, making his knuckles rap quickly on the enameled wood.

“S-Sylvain?!”

“Felix, baby…” Sylvain pushed himself inside the room and threw his free arm around his husband’s waist, clutching the fabric tightly and holding in tears of his own. Felix’s face was stained; it looked as though he’d been crying for a while. “I couldn’t stay home. I’m sorry. Eisner needed you. I needed you,” he whispered into his ear, clutching at Felix’s loose hair and pressing their cheeks together.

“I’m—Oh, Sylvain, I’m so happy you’re here. I’m never leaving you behind again,” Felix said in exasperation, burying his face in Sylvain’s broad chest and heaving. He jolted up quickly, another wave of intense emotion slamming into him when he saw their son’s face. Felix gently took him in his arms and hugged him, pressing quick kisses onto his cheeks. Eisner shrieked in happiness, face illuminating at the sight of his fathers together.

Sylvain joined Felix in their guest bed, arms wrapped comfortably around the two loves of his life. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his husband when he told him what Dimitri had said, pinching his ass playfully with a deep ‘I told you so’ look on his face. Felix continued to cry, but a warm smile danced on his lips while he hugged on the both of them.

“Thank you for coming, my love. This means more to me than you know,” Felix said quietly, kissing Eisner first on the forehead and then his husband on his lips.

“I will never let anything keep us apart, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, @setethstiddies! <3 I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain Birthday Week 2020 Day 1: Family!
> 
> Sylvain wakes up early to snuggle his and Felix's son and reflect on their love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY FAVORITE LANCER'S BIRTHDAY WEEK!!! I'm so excited to fulfill these prompts ;w; Honestly most, if not all of them will be for this AU~ (There will be some NSFW I'm sure but it'll go in my Sylvix Drabbles collection!)
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

It was early. Early enough that the sun had not yet risen, the master bedchamber of Fraldarius castle still dark and quiet. The Duke’s husband had risen before Felix, as he normally did, but for once it hadn’t been from their son’s cries to be held or fed. Instead, Eisner was still snoozing peacefully between his fathers, tiny hands thrown up above his head just like Felix beside him. It was a sight that made Sylvain never want to leave this room, never wanted to go where these two did not exist.

All he could do for now was watch them. Eisner’s little noises signaled he was having a peaceful sleep, tiny babble coming out of his mouth every now and then. Since early summers in his family’s territory were still slightly chilly, he wore a simple, thin outfit that covered his little feet.

He was the only thing in the world that would get Sylvain’s attention before his husband, the very first thing his eyes would look upon each morning. At only five months old he was still tiny, still growing after his early arrival into this world back during the Ethereal Moon. Sylvain and Felix’s son was so small he required a small pillow to lay on in between them, always protected safely with both of his fathers on each side of him. Sylvain would always check his soft skin, touching him gently to make sure he wasn’t too hot or cold. He’d almost always pull their little boy onto his chest so he could snuggle up to Felix, wanting both of the loves of his life close to him before they had to get up and start their day.

Sylvain did all of these things before gently picking up his son and scooting next to Felix, who instantly turned on his side so he could put an arm and a leg up over both of them. Still very much asleep, Felix always reacted to a shift in movement in their bed no matter the hour or how tired he was. Sylvain felt a wave of calm wash over him at the action despite not having felt any anxiety, brain feeling fuzzy with love and emotion at having Felix so close to him. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but merely looking at his son and husband in the dim light of their bedroom would prove to make that easier said than done.

The former Gautier heir could remember the moment when he knew his life had had meaning. That he was more than a studhorse, more than just a lofty noble that had to produce an heir for his family’s lineage. Years and years of his own vendetta against his preconceived notion of his destiny had nearly destroyed him. Reckless both on and off the battlefield, cavalier attitudes even to those who meant the most to him. Letting the advice of his friends go in one ear and out the other, frantically trying to get away to his next form of self-destruction with far too much haste.

He had nearly not been so lucky. Sylvain looked over at Felix, _goddess_ , his Felix: the person made utterly for him in every single way. He knew it was selfish to think of the other that way, but he knew that it was true. Felix had the responsibilities of his dukedom, maintaining the health and safety of his people. He worked closely with King Dimitri so that the people of northern Fodlan did not have to worry about invaders or where their next meal was coming from.

Early in the mornings though, before Felix kissed both he and Eisner a short goodbye so he could work on such things, he was Sylvain’s husband. Then, and throughout every single day, he did all of these things for the two of them. His soulmate, the one single thing in this goddess-forsaken world that had pulled him from the brink of collapse like no other person could ever hope to. He’d saved Sylvain countless times, more ways than he could ever begin to repay. A lifetime of making Felix happy was the least he could do for all of his gifts, the greatest being his nearly lifelong, unconditional love.

Sylvain fingered his wedding band as he brought their son higher up on his chest, pressing soft kisses into the little baby’s face. His navy-blue fuzz on his head tickled his father’s nose, making the corners of his eyes burn with emotion. These early morning bouts of feeling were no stranger to Sylvain, who used the time to reflect on his blessings before anyone got to see just how vulnerable he was to the love of his family. Somehow, he had the privilege of sleeping beside Felix every single night, had the absolute honor of calling him his partner and husband. Their child, the tiny creature who now slept on Sylvain’s chest, was his greatest achievement that he’d ever be able to boast. This was equal to the success of his marriage and path in life, something that would never have come to fruition if Felix hadn’t loved him so. He’d put up with his bullshit as a teenager and young adult, yanked him away physically at times before he could do or say something stupid.

Eisner fussed on his father’s chest. His little eyebrows crinkled up before a smell hit Sylvain’s nose, making the redhead chuckle quietly. He held on to his son lovingly and slid out of bed, padding over to the washroom to change him.

“Stinky,” he whispered with a smile, pulling off Eisner’s onesie. He was somehow still asleep, but was flailing his little arms around in protest as his father wiped him up with a damp cloth. Sylvain couldn’t help but bend down over him and smooch his little cheeks, his chest tightening as his heart still raced with emotion. This tiny little thing was _theirs_. They’d made him. Now cared for him, little things like changing him to Felix running an entire territory to ensure his safety and happiness. Often Sylvain couldn’t believe it, sometimes hyper-aware it was _his_ son he held in his arms at times.

His heart beating for two people and two people alone no longer frightened him. He had always loved Felix, even before realizing his love went beyond friendship and companionship. Loving him as a partner, as someone to cherish and protect had been nerve wracking. What if Sylvain messed up again? What if his self-destructive tendencies regressed and he fell back into old habits and hiding behind walls?

_Felix would kick your ass. He told you so._

Sylvain laughed again and took a breath to steady himself, wrapping his son up in a fresh diaper and putting his onesie back on.

“Dada would kick it all the way to Brigid, my love.”

The day Sylvain’s life began to hold new, concrete meaning for him was the day Felix had told him about his feelings. How he’d spent a year before their time at the officer’s academy pining for him, then the year at Garreg Mach watching him spiral down and act the way he did. The next five years of war in bitter struggle between not wanting Sylvain to protect him and knowing he’d kill thousands in retribution had anything happened to the man he loved.

Sylvain, from then on out, had sworn his life to the other. Not that he hadn’t before, but this time it meant something. For the first time in Sylvain’s life he had been _serious_ , unable to imagine his world without Felix by his side. He’d fight a thousand more wars against people stronger than Edelgard and her armies. Sylvain would walk through hell and back for Felix, the truest and most honest-to-goddess love he had ever known. He thought the day would never come where that might change.

And then Eisner came into the world. Four pounds, seven ounces of love (he had grown to a healthier twelve pounds in his first five months). There was nothing more to him; how could there be when he was the physical proof of how his fathers felt for one another? No matter how they’d prepped, it had not been enough time. Suddenly, there was a tiny screaming human in their arms, a brand new soul that would need their constant love and affection. Figuring out what his cries meant had nearly sent the couple into panic at times, not knowing if he was hungry or scared. He’d been early, he’d been small; it had been amazing he’d pulled through those rough first weeks. Sylvain had never known fear like he had during the Ethereal Moon of 1196. No war nor demonic beast could ever strike his heart as the struggle for his firstborn son’s life had.

But not once had he or Felix ever lost faith in their little boy. Sylvain got little sleep until after Felix’s birthday the following Pegasus Moon, staying up with Eisner at all hours of the night to feed him if he was hungry. Felix would cancel envoys and meetings to tend to their son, using the time instead to read medical books ordered from the capitol. When Eisner had finally pulled through and had shown that’d he begun to thrive, Sylvain and Felix had taken a month’s vacation to the secluded coast in celebration with their baby in their arms.

Eisner’s health aside, though, Sylvain had quickly abandoned any remaining uncertainty in his mind that his life had meaning with his son’s birth. For such a wretch as Sylvain to be blessed with so much, there was no doubt in his mind that he had purpose beyond his Crest, beyond what society had instilled in his beliefs at a young age. Eisner trumped it all. He and Felix were the very force that flowed Sylvain’s blood through his veins, kept his heart beating. They strengthened him in all ways, made him a better person with each day that they lived together.

As a young man, the thought of living for someone else had been laughable. Whoever his father would make him marry would surely just be a fancy thing to have on his arm, not a partner or someone he could love. The goddess would never allow Sylvain such happiness in life that Felix and Eisner had brought for him, or so he’d thought for years before the war against the empire.

Sylvain realized he’d been standing in the middle of the washroom with his son asleep in his arms for longer than he’d intended. Felix stood in the doorway, clearly still half-asleep but a small ounce of fret in his steps as he padded over to his husband and son.

“Is everything okay?” the Duke asked sleepily, softly touching Eisner’s head and peering up at Sylvain.

“Yeah, baby. Just got caught up thinking about you two again,” Sylvain laughed, dropping his arm down around Felix’s waist as they returned to their bed. “How much you mean to me, how much I love you.”

“You do that often,” Felix said with a small smile, making adorable grabs for Eisner as Sylvain slid back down into their sheets. Sylvain handed him over with a kiss to Felix’s forehead, wrapping them both up protectively against his chest after pulling their warm covers up over them. “Yet I never tire of hearing about it.”

Felix held Eisner with extra love and affection while his husband wrapped his strong arms around both of them. How lucky Sylvain felt, knowing his family loved him so.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain Birthday Week 2020 Day 3: Reunion
> 
> Sylvain reunites with his mother after her divorce from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a big ole discussion chapter in my head but I was more realistic with how it would go, I think :) And there can always be another chapter where Sylvain's mom can attempt to apologize for his childhood lol TwT please enjoy!

Sylvain opened the door to his partner’s study, balancing a tray with warm cups of tea and a plate full of Felix’s favorite snacks. The Duke was anxiously peering over a tome of notes that his father had written before even Glenn was born, something he’d told Sylvain was a sort of ‘how-to guide’ for the position. Though he’d been Duke of Fraldarius for almost a year now, there were still aspects of the responsibility that worried him and made him unsure of the correct course of action. He tried not to look here too often, wanting to forge his own path, his own policy that would better the lives of his people, but every now and then a message from Rodrigue helped him.

The redhead set down the tray on Felix’s desk, stepping around the back of his wing-backed chair to place his hands on his shoulders. He rubbed them with the perfect amount of pressure, the hardworking man he loved unable to ignore his affections. Felix set down the book and fell against the back of the seat, eyes closing thankfully as his lover gave him a quick massage.

“Thank you, Syl. That feels wonderful.”

“Take a break and have some tea with me, babe,” Sylvain smiled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his earlobe. “I got your favorite.”

“You’re too good to me. I still have so much to do today,” Felix said with a small sigh, standing up and stretching his arms out. “But my father’s notes have proven to be quite useful. It appears this issue has persisted for many years.”

“I’m glad! But you deserve a moment away, Fe,” Sylvain insisted, grabbing Felix’s hand as they stepped over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. He held it all while they drank their tea, not even relenting when it came time to eat the cakes he’d brought from Fraldarius castle’s kitchen.

“Something isn’t right. Are you okay?” Felix asked stiffly, gliding his thumb over Sylvain’s hand, as his lover often did this to comfort him when he was upset.

“That obvious, huh?” Sylvain muttered, squeezing Felix’s grip affectionately as the smile he’d been forcing fell off his lips.

“You look… terrified, Syl. What’s wrong?”

Sylvain looked at Felix and could do nothing but hang his head, scooting closer to the other without even realizing it. Felix wrapped him up in his arms and rubbed his back, giving him as long as he needed to answer.

“My mom is coming here.”

“ _What_?” Felix asked incredulously, freezing against Sylvain as a pool of anger bubbled in his stomach.

“She… wrote me a letter,” Sylvain muttered, “I don’t have it with me but… she’s coming to Fraldarius because she heard I was living here with you now.” Sylvain’s warm honey eyes looked up at Felix, making the Duke shudder with the fear that festered in them. “Fe, I haven’t seen her since Miklan’s memorial after the professor went missing. She was separated from my father then, but…”

“You do not have to meet with her if you don’t want to, Sylvain,” Felix replied seriously, taking his lover’s hands in his own and looking directly at him. “She can come here all she likes, but that doesn’t mean you have to submit yourself to this. She doesn’t deserve to meet with you at _all_.”

Sylvain nodded, but there was a deep, long-forgotten feeling in his heart that was rearing its ugly head inside of him. Despite what his brother had done to him as a child, his mother had nearly always been on his side. Consoling him if Miklan roughed him up too much, using her limited healing magic to soothe his growing pains or scrapes and bruises he got from playing with his childhood friends. There had always been an unspoken friendship against Miklan and the Margrave between Sylvain and his mother, a friendship that had been muddled by lack of action for the abuse given to her youngest son by them.

A childish desire, he felt, had sprung up again when he’d received the letter from her. Always wanting his parents to love him no matter what, doing his best to vie for their affection and praise alongside vouching for Miklan before he’d grown violent towards him. His relationship with her had always been much better than that with his brother and father, despite her ignoring their words and actions most of the time.

“She… said she wanted to apologize to me. That it’s been too long and she knows she doesn’t deserve it,” Sylvain said quietly, leaning on Felix for comfort. His anxieties were quelled by his embrace, the reassuring squeezes of his shoulders and hands and Felix’s kisses on his forehead.

“Did she say what sparked this? I feel as though it could mean something else. I know your father does not approve of us being together,” Felix said in annoyance, “he is always giving me atrocious looks at court when he travels with your cousin.”

“All she said in the letter was that they’re… officially divorced. She doesn’t live in our estate anymore, makes her own money.” There were his childish feelings popping up again; the thought of his mother forced out of her home despite the situation with his father made him sick. Why couldn’t they have worked things out? Why would his father never once apologize for what he did, how he treated his family and tore them apart at their core? Sylvain blinked rapidly to try dispelling the tears that had formed there, but instead he found himself sniffling and not looking at Felix.

“Well, as unfortunate as that is, it certainly is a start,” Felix replied solemnly, gently tipping Sylvain’s chin so he’d look at him. His brows furrowed at Sylvain crying, instantly wiping them away and kissing his cheeks. “She needed to do that for a long time, Syl.”

Sylvain nodded, knowing the best possible course of action his mother could have taken was the one she’d fought for for years.

“I’ll be here for you every minute she’s here, Sylvain. You don’t have to face her alone.”

“Thank you, Fe.”

**

Panic came and went for Sylvain the closer his mother was to arriving in Fraldarius. She said in her letter that she wanted to meet with him in the castle, but they’d agreed to an inn that their families had frequented in Sylvain and Felix’s childhood instead. Meeting on neutral ground had been paramount should the need arise for him and Felix to leave quickly.

He wasn’t quite sure exactly what it was he feared. His mother had never physically abused him like his brother, nor really mentally like his father. Sylvain supposed it was a bubbling fear of the manipulative tactics she’d used in his childhood to lessen the blows of his family’s behavior towards him, not wanting to hear any excuses or lies in adulthood that he knew were false. Miklan was obviously no longer around to try and protect, so he wondered if she still clung to the stories she’d forced on him when he was younger.

Around the twelfth hour of the day, Felix held his hand as they walked inside the inn. It was a beautiful old building with charm, a place where both of them held very cherished memories when they temporarily forgot about their parents. Sylvain’s eyes nervously scanned the dining area, heart skipping a beat when he saw her.

“ _Mijo_ , my Sylvain.”

Fernanda Gautier was nearly unrecognizable to her son. Her hair was short, curling beautifully around her ears like he’d never seen before (his father had always insisted she keep it long). She wore simple makeup that only enhanced her beauty, and the dress she wore showed how powerful her body was even after all these years. In her youth she’d been a brilliant bow wielder and horse rider, and just based on her physique Sylvain could tell she still kept up with it.

But despite how beautiful his mother looked, there was a sadness in her eyes when she smiled at her remaining child. A sadness that not even separating from her husband could cure, it seemed.

“Mom,” Sylvain replied, dumbstruck and feeling as though he’d been instantly thrown into a freezing cold lake.

“Margravine Gautier,” Felix said politely, still the Duke no matter how personal this meeting was.

Sylvain’s mother’s eyes lingered on her son for a moment, then softly drifted to Felix. When she saw their hands laced together her eyes watered. Her gaze was not angry, nor confused. She brought her handkerchief up to her nose and wiped it.

“Felix… You look just like your mother,” she mumbled, visibly overtaken by their resemblance. “Just like my dear Amelia. How I miss her so… even after all these years.” They’d been friends before Sylvain’s father and Rodrigue had even met. Many in the northern parts of Faerghus maintained that relations throughout the lords in the territory could be attributed to the friendships formed by Amelia Fraldarius and Fernanda Gautier.

“Seeing you two together makes me happier than I can properly express. _Una pareja guapa_ , absolutely. Please sit, the owner will be bringing us drinks.”

Sylvain anxiously slid down into a booth opposite his mother, who waited for them to sit before she followed. His heart fluttered when he saw a familiar glass of noa fruit juice half-full at her seat, knowing it was her favorite drink in all of Faerghus.

They were all silent for several moments, Felix still holding Sylvain’s hand under the table. Fernanda seemed to be searching for the correct words, for she opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing with a small smile.

“I am a fool for not being able to speak to my only son,” she whispered, dabbing the corners of her eyes with her tissue. “Sylvain, I think the first thing I need to say to you is I’m sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry.”

Sylvain stiffened beside his lover, breath audibly catching in his throat.

“And I know that may not mean anything to you, after all these years, after what your father and Miklan—” her voice broke upon saying her other son’s name, cheeks growing paler as it left her mouth. After a few deep breaths and a close of her eyes, she opened them to look directly at Sylvain. “After all they did to you, I could never hope to apologize for what they did. The horrific… inexcusable things they did to you, _mijo_. I can only hope to atone for what I did by recognizing how much I betrayed you as a mother.”

Felix glanced over and felt a hot blade go through his heart at the glassy tears in Sylvain’s eyes. His mouth was shut tightly; he could tell he was holding in a sob. He couldn’t react otherwise, just staring at his mother silently for her to keep speaking.

“I don’t believe there is any way I could ever make things up to you, Sylvain. You are—you… _were_ my baby. And I let you down. I failed you. I could have protected you from your brother. Could have protected you both from your father. But… I was a coward.”

“You weren’t a coward, Mom,” Sylvain said in frustration, hastily swatting the moisture from his eyes. “We all knew how he was.”

“That is _no_ excuse, Sylvain Jose,” Fernanda breathed out through her nose, eyes reddening horribly as she fought a strong wave of emotion. “He does not deserve your excuses.”

Sylvain allowed a few tears to silently roll down his cheeks. Felix wiped them for him quietly.

“I should have never let him near you both,” his mother sighed, putting her head in her hands and taking a few deep breaths. “He so loved Miklan when he was born. Spent hours at a time with him, even—” a sharp inhale and an anxious sip of her juice, “e-even when we found out he didn’t have a Crest.

“But then… then we had you, my beautiful son. And you answered all his prayers.”

Her voice was heavy, and it almost looked as an invisible mass sat on her shoulders to droop them. She sounded far away despite sitting right in front of them; Felix almost wanted to reach out his hand to her.

“And oh, Sylvain, Miklan adored you. He always came to see me in the mornings before his lessons, always wanted to hold you and touch your cheeks. He talked incessantly about how much fun it was going to be to teach you how to use a lance.”

Sylvain was quiet, but Felix noticed a hollow look in his eyes as his mother spoke. There was a secret, hidden joy deep down, something the Duke knew only he would ever notice. Despite the abuse, despite it all, there was a strong love for his family buried under years of walls and anxiety in his soul. Felix could only begin to grasp how Sylvain felt, but he squeezed his leg reassuringly under the table.

“I’ll never forget the first day that his mind begun to change.”

Fernanda’s eyes looked eerily similar to her son’s, as though both were somewhere else entirely. She reached out her hand over the table and Sylvain took it, blinking life back into himself as he willed away the tears. The statement could be true for both his father and brother, weighing down on him like a boulder.

“Your father told me we should send Miklan away. ‘Where?’ I asked him. He said it didn’t matter. ‘But dear, that’s our son. Miklan is our son too.’ But Miklan couldn’t wield that… _godsdamned_ lance.”

Fernanda’s fists were clenched, teeth grinding against one another in her tightly shut mouth.

“But then Miklan started to notice how your father paid you attention, how he spoke of how lovely you were alongside every fault in your brother he could pick apart. He started to change before my very eyes. And I was too afraid of your father to stop him.”

“No more, please,” Sylvain begged quietly, slouching down in his seat as though he wanted to sink down into the floor. “Mom, none of that matters now. M-Maybe it does, but, just, please—”

Fernanda’s eyes shot open and she nodded. “I’m sorry, _mijo_. You are right. This is not the time or place.”

“Thank you,” he replied earnestly, smiling softly at her. “I really appreciate you coming here. I do want to talk about all these things. Just not today,” he chuckled, evening his breath and holding onto Felix’s shirt hem.

“Whenever you are ready, my love,” Fernanda replied shakily.

They ordered a small meal and ate in pleasant conversation, Sylvain’s mother giving him the briefest overview of her divorce as she could. She’d moved out of Gautier estate but was still living in the territory, managing her own restaurant that she’d build with her old attendants.

“That’s wonderful, Mom, it really is.” The smile on Sylvain’s face was unlike anything Felix had seen in years. The pain that he knew still bubbled below the surface had hope for mending, he was sure of it. Sylvain knew he was at his side no matter what, but knowing his mother was too was certainly just the thing he needed to really begin. He knew this first reunion for them wouldn’t be the instant solution to their backlog of problems, but it was a start.


	10. Part 10 (Happy Birthday Sylvain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain Birthday Week 2020 Day 5: Happy Birthday!!
> 
> Felix, alongside his and Sylvain's children Eisner and Aurora, work to make this their cherished Sylvain's best birthday ever <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, SYLVAIN JOSE GAUTIER. I could. Probably write an essay on how much I love this character TAT He means so much to me ;w; He is without a doubt my favorite Fire Emblem character and I am so thankful to be able to write this for his birthday <3 Please enjoy!

Duke Fraldarius blinked his eyes open, smiling as they focused on the tiny body sitting on his legs.

“Dada… Daddy is gonna be up soon,” Eisner whispered, pointing at Sylvain beside his father in bed. “I wanted to make him a yummy breakfast for his birthday. Will you help me?”

Felix nodded but pulled his little four-year-old to his chest, showering him with kisses and hugging him as he began to tickle him. His little boy’s hands fought him but he giggled all the same, making himself small by curling into a ball as he always did when Felix held him. No matter how big he was getting, the Duke wanted to hold on to his firstborn’s innocence and childhood as long as he could.

“Of course, baby,” Felix replied with a kiss to his forehead. “Let’s go get Roarie too.”

Eisner grabbed his hand and walked closely beside him as they tiptoed out of Felix and Sylvain’s bed. “Roarie is even littler than me, Dada… I don’t think she’ll be much help…”

“She can watch us while we cook, sweet boy,” Felix reminded him, bending down over their daughter’s crib and gently touching her little face. Her red hair, the same as her other father’s, spread out underneath her like a little halo. At six months old she was big for her age, much bigger than Eisner had been when he was a baby. She squirmed against Felix when he picked her up, tiny hands rubbing over her eyes and face while he fetched the wrap he’d had for both of his children in their infancy. Felix changed her and softly wiped her hands and face with a damp cloth, giving her sweet kisses as she fought waking up.

“What kind of food do you want to make for Daddy, Eisner?” Felix asked as they walked hand-in-hand down to the castle’s kitchen.

“Daddy said he wanted a fat steak and Dada’s kisses for his birthday!”

Felix hid his smirking mouth behind his hand in embarrassment, unable to look at his son. Sylvain never said anything in front of their kids that Felix _minded_ , per se, but to think of a visiting noble to hear their child speak that way made the hairs on his neck stand up.

“Daddy’s going to get plenty of kisses, Eis, don’t you worry,” Felix reassured him, shaking his head with a small laugh. He tightened his grip on their little boy’s hand as they walked down the stairs to the foyer. “And unfortunately, it’s a little early for steak.”

“We’ve _definitely_ had steak for breakfast before, Dada,” Eisner pouted, his chubby baby legs carefully stepping on each stair safely on the way down.

“Sausage and steak are different though…”

“But they’re both _meat_ , Dada!”

Eisner had never sounded more like Sylvain in his entire life. Felix didn’t know whether to be smitten with the resemblance or horrified. Smitten won out when his son’s voice went from defiant back to happy, Sylvain’s same smile plastered on his face.

“Okay… maybe steak might be too much for breakfast,” he admitted, jumping wildly off the last step and giggling at the echo his feet made on the stone floor. “Can we make him a cake though? A big birthday cake that says: ‘happy birthday Daddy!’?”

“Of course, my sweet,” Felix nodded, leading Eisner into the kitchen. He knew their son would want to help in any way he could, so he pulled the small stool out from a cupboard and sat it in front of the basin. “We’ll make the cake first so breakfast will be hot.”

“I wish Auntie Mercie and Auntie Annie were here to help,” Eisner said with a pout. Their treats are always so yummy!”

“As do I. They baked your Daddy the best cake ever back when we were in school.” Felix reminisced as he gathered the ingredients for a cake, checking the handwritten recipe card Lysithea had given him so many years ago. Many of their old friends had sent gifts or flowers in lieu of being unable to come to Fraldarius to celebrate, so this was just another way one of their companions could be there with them despite being hundreds of miles away. “Do you think he’ll want chocolate or vanilla, Eis?”

“Chocolate! But strawberry icing. You know he loves chocolate and strawberries, Dada.”

Eisner watched his father happily as he measured out the ingredients, anxiously bouncing on his feet on the stool. He talked to Aurora, who had finally woken up against Felix’s chest.

“Okay, Eis, help Dada pour these into the bowl,” Felix encouraged him, standing behind him and setting the bowl down in the basin. He held it steady and smiled as his son carefully emptied the dry ingredients, unable to deny how cute Eisner’s care and precision were. He was such a gentle boy, but it never failed to amaze his fathers when they witnessed it. “Want to mix those while Dada gets the eggs and oil?”

“Yeah, Dada! I can do it. I love cooking with you, it’s so much fun. But I like it even better when it’s birthday cake.”

Felix and Sylvain’s baby girl began to fuss as her father and brother put the cake in the oven. The Duke set Eisner in his booster seat at the small table in their kitchen before gently holding his daughter and giving her a bottle.

“There was another thing I wanted to do for Daddy today, Dada,” Eisner said though a mouthful of cereal. “I heard about it from Isabel, who said her papa does this for her daddy every Garland Moon.”

Felix already knew the tradition quite well before his son even said it.

“But I don’t wanna use roses. Roses are lovey flowers. I love Daddy, but I want to use other pretty flowers for the crown I want to make him. Can we go find some pretty flowers outside?”

“Dada was going to do just that very thing too, Eis. You’re so well-informed.”

“Daddy’s going to have so many pretty flower crowns to wear! I don’t know when he’ll be able to wear them all…”

“I’ll wear them all, my sweet boy,” Sylvain said, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. He’d thrown on a robe over his sleep pants, but Felix’s cheeks flushed when he saw his bare chest underneath.

“Daddy! Happy birthday, Daddy!” Eisner stood up on his booster seat happily and lovingly hugged his father, giggling when the redhead picked him up and kissed his cheeks.

“Thank you, baby,” Sylvain thanked him, giving him a smooch before bending down to kiss Aurora. She screamed happily when she saw him, instantly disinterested in the bottle Felix had been feeding her. “And good morning, my love,” he muttered to Felix, cupping his chin and delicately kissing his lips.

“Good morning to you, Syl,” Felix smiled, nudging the nipple of the bottle back towards Roarie’s mouth and pecking Sylvain’s cheek. “We wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed…”

“I woke up because I didn’t have my husband nor my babies by my side,” Sylvain said with a sad look at Eisner, balancing their son up on his hip as he padded over to the cold storage. He fetched a pitcher full of juice and returned Eisner to his seat before pouring a few glasses.

“But we made you a birthday cake, Daddy!” Eisner grinned, resuming his cereal and thanking his father for the drink. “And Dada said he would help me make your breakfast. _I_ wanted to make you steak, but he said it was too _early_.”

“Babe… our son wanted to make me _steak_ for breakfast and you told him _no_?”

“If you ate steak for breakfast you’d be passed out in bed until dinner,” Felix defended, setting down their daughter’s empty bottle. He flushed once more when Sylvain leaned into his ear and whispered, his fingers going down into the Duke’s hair.

“All the more time to stay snuggled up with you, baby,” Sylvain smiled, leaving a long, wet kiss on Felix’s cheek. “Thanks for looking out for your daddy, Eisner. You know the way to his heart. Just not as well as Dada.” His words made their son’s face light up from the praise.

“I’m done with my breakfast, Dada. Can we cook for Daddy now?” Eisner had placed his bowl in the basin and was anxiously bouncing again. Felix nodded and handed Aurora to Sylvain, giving him a loving hug around his head and neck.

“Happy birthday, Syl,” he muttered with a kiss to his forehead.

Felix helped their son mix the batter for pancakes, sprinkling in fresh strawberries that he knew his husband loved. Their little boy was so distracted by talking to his father that he eventually gave up and went to sit on his lap so he could hug him, making the Duke chuckle as he flipped the pancakes in a skillet over the oven.

When their breakfast was finished, Sylvain hugged both of his babies close to his chest and kissed them. “Thank you for such a lovely birthday meal, my heart,” he thanked Felix by handing him Roarie and starting to clear the table, which Felix was admittedly too tired to argue. While he stood at the basin and washed their dishes, Eisner slid up onto Felix’s lap and leaned in close.

“When are we gonna get the flowers, Dada?”

“I think it’d be nice if Daddy came with us and sat with us outside, don’t you think?” Felix replied back quietly, sneaking a peek at his eavesdropping husband. “Plus, he already knows we’re making them,” he laughed. He affectionately squeezed Eisner’s hand and returned Aurora to the wrap around his chest, making sure she was comfy before helping Sylvain with the dishes.

“Aww, Eis, you don’t have another play planned out for me like you did for Dada, do you?” Sylvain joked, playfully nudging his son’s head with his elbow.

“No, sorry, Daddy. Izzie makes all our costumes and she couldn’t come. But… I do have something else!” Eisner disappeared for a moment, his little legs carrying him out of the kitchen before Felix realized where he went. He shot a look at Sylvain and quickly dried his hands, chasing after him.

“Eisner?”

The little boy was walking towards the stairs, hand already outstretched to grip the railing.

“Dada… ssshh! I have a surprise for Daddy!”

“Why didn’t you ask me to come with you?”

Eisner shuffled on his little feet, his tiny hands clenched in adorable fists at his sides. His cheeks puffed out in a pout.

“It’s… kinda a present for you too, Dada. It’s a surprise. I’ve worked real hard on it and I wanted to show it to you both.” It made Felix’s heart quicken and his arms unable to stop from reaching for his son and pulling him into a hug.

“Okay, I won’t look then. But let me come with you to your room. You can hide it when you get it, so I won’t see it until we’re with Daddy again.”

Eisner smiled excitedly and took Felix’s hand, nearly dragging him and his baby sister to his room. “Close your eyes!” was called to Felix when he ran inside and shut the door behind him. Felix chuckled and waited, listening as his son rummaged through a drawer in his dresser. When he emerged, he had two oblong objects shoved under his shirt. “Okay, let’s go back!”

Sylvain was relaxing on a couch in the drawing room when they returned back downstairs. He sipped a cup of hot tea from a plain cup; Felix instantly recognized the scent of bergamot as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

“Close your eyes, please.” Eisner stood in front of them on the couch when Felix sat down. He eyed his baby sister when she made excited noises upon coming out of the wrap on her father’s chest. “Roarie didn’t help with this. She’s still too little. But…” Sylvain and Felix heard Eisner removing the two objects from his clothing, making them smile before they knew what they were. “Okay… open them, Daddy! And Dada. Happy birthday!”

Sylvain opened his eyes and looked at his son’s presents, which he held in both hands. On the right was a picture book, homemade and much like the one Felix had received on his birthday a few months prior. It was covered with hearts all over the cover, surrounding a sweet picture Eisner had drawn of his father hugging him. His head felt fuzzy from the love he felt for his baby boy, his sweet Eisner who made the best presents a father could ask for. He pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him tightly, raining kisses all over his cheeks.

“Eis, baby, this is _wonderful_ ,” he praised him, taking the book gently and flipping through the pages. Unlike the book he’d made for Felix, which had contained a lot of drawings of their whole family, these were mostly just of him and Sylvain. Riding Pony and Beauty together, Eisner’s miniature horse and Sylvain’s longtime partner from when he was at Garreg Mach. There was a picture of them playing checkers, a suspicious amount of Sylvain’s pieces on Eisner’s side of the game board. Each page had their son’s sweet handwriting all over, messages of his love for his daddy in different colors.

“Do you like it?” Eisner asked him, also looking over to Felix, who was blinking rapidly to keep himself from letting his emotions out at the book their son had made. He knew that his husband was delighted by his interest in art, as of course was Felix, but the lengthy presents he made for them never failed to make the Duke emotional.

“Yes, Eisner, I love it.” Sylvain pulled him up onto his lap so they could look at it together.

“I also got you this. Well, Myra bought it with her money. I didn’t have any of my own… but I told her what I wanted to get for you and she found one!” This prompted Felix to bury his face in Aurora’s front to hide his sniffles. In their son’s hand was a small horse toy, something Felix was almost certain Eisner had in his own toybox up in his room. Were it not for the still tame mane of the toy, he would have thought their sweet boy had regifted it.

“Oh, it looks just like Beauty!” Sylvain smiled, taking the toy from his son and gazing lovingly at it.

“I know how much I love my toys, and I know how much you love Beauty, Daddy,” Eisner smiled, “now, when you play with me, you can have her inside the castle, too!”

“You are sweeter than anything I could ever ask for, Eisner Glenn,” Sylvain muttered happily, setting his presents down and hugging his and Felix’s son tightly. “Daddy loves his presents, but he loves you even more.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Do you think we could go ride Pony and Beauty together? After we make your crowns! You’ve gotta wear the garland crowns while we ride them. Maybe I’ll make one for Dada and me, too!”

“I can’t think of anything better, little man.”

“I recall on your birthday you promised me an intimate present,” Felix muttered in his ear while Eisner was focused on petting the toy he’d gifted his father. “I hope you’re looking forward to what I have for you, Sylvain.” The redhead flushed in excitement, hands gripping Felix’s thighs hungrily. He knew it was possible, given the love his family had for him, but it never failed to surprise him just how much better his birthdays got every single year.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess of Fodlan had been born a week prior on the 13th of the Verdant Rain Moon. Her fathers, King Dimitri and his knight and husband, Dedue, had invited Duke Fraldarius and Sylvain to come meet her as soon as they were able. As their friendships had only grown during the antebellum period after the war against the Empire, they’d been anxious to meet the new princess and celebrate with their close friends. Her birth was significant in the tender healing Faerghus had undergone since the country’s bittersweet victory, for her arrival showed a lasting, confident peace in her new homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, after this I will be taking a little break to work on my Sylvix Big Bang piece :) (that's probably not 100% true. because i have lots of brainworms LMAO)
> 
> But I wanted to write this piece because I just finished crimson flower TAT I ended up not liking the route as much because I just... am way too in love with dimidue and sylvix. and none of them 'win' in crimson flower. sylvix's ending is what it is and dimidue... it just made me way too sad so i needed to write something happy ;n; 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Sylvain casually strolled through the aisles of the small shop he and Felix had stopped in. Fhirdiad was only an hour’s trip from this small village, but a desperate need for sustenance had made them slow their horses and pull over off the main road that led to the capitol. His husband was next door, browsing through a suite that sold fine inks and journals. Sylvain, meanwhile, was perusing the surprising shelves of a darling little business that sold children’s clothes and toys.

Initially, he’d not wanted to go in. Allowing himself to look at the little outfits for baby boys and girls, he knew for certain, would only make the butterflies in his stomach swarm harder. Imagining a child of his own in such sweet outfits, playing with precious toys when they were big enough made his heart thrum strongly in his chest. Seeing this potential child in the arms of his husband, no less…

Sylvain picked up a small blue cape that was lined with soft fur. It matched the traditional Fraldarius blue almost eerily. The gold in his pocket was rattling loudly in his mind as he gazed down at the tiny garment in his hands. With a deep breath, though, he hung it back up on the rack and hurried away. The clerk stopped him kindly as he made his way towards the door.

“Lord Gautier, I am surprised to see you in here!” she said with a smile, bowing slightly at him. “I thought I saw the Duke with you, too; are you on the way to the capitol?”

“Yes,” Sylvain replied, grinning when he reminisced about the reason for his and his husband’s trip.

The Princess of Fodlan had been born a week prior on the 13th of the Verdant Rain Moon. Her fathers, King Dimitri and his knight and husband, Dedue, had invited Duke Fraldarius and Sylvain to come meet her as soon as they were able. As their friendships had only grown during the antebellum period after the war against the Empire, they’d been anxious to meet the new princess and celebrate with their close friends. Her birth was significant in the tender healing Faerghus had undergone since the country’s bittersweet victory, for her arrival showed a lasting, confident peace in her new homeland.

“It is an honor to have you here, Lord Gautier. You must stop by on your way back and let me know how the sweet little princess is! I suppose there will be well wishers clamoring up the palace steps to see her…”

“Absolutely!” Sylvain laughed, relaxing on his previously tense feet. He gazed over at another rack that had adorable gowns for baby girls. “I know his Highness wouldn’t let them in for the world, though.”

“As it should be,” the clerk smiled softly, her eyes following his to the dresses. “Can I help you pick anything out?”

In the next shop over, Felix was discreetly looking at journals. He knew the shop’s owner knew who he was, having received a quiet nod when he’d entered, but he wanted to keep his presence to the other customers as out of the way as possible. He couldn’t believe Sylvain had talked him into stopping, but his grumbling stomach and the desire to purchase gifts for the new Princess had convinced him. Buying gifts had never been Felix’s forte, so he’d agreed to buy the simpler of the items they wanted to give. The idea was to give the King and Dedue a tome where they could record moments of their daughter’s life, an old custom Felix knew both his and Sylvain’s mothers had carried on when they were children.

Felix stopped at a shelf that had cute wooden bear plaques mounted on the sides. He selected a medium-sized album and smiled softly at the cover, which had a simple white heart in the center with a lace border. The pages inside smelled new and crisp, their lettering for the child’s newborn facts printed beautifully in blue ink. It was darling in its simplicity, instantly winning Felix over. He stepped over to the counter to purchase it.

“Oh, Duke Fraldarius! You and Lord Gautier are not expecting, are you?” The clerk’s eyes were wide in disbelief as he eyed the baby book Felix was looking to buy. The Duke’s heart shot up into his throat, his gloved hands gripping the book tightly in his hands.

“N-No,” he stammered, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “We—Fhirdiad—the newborn Princess,” he muttered, fighting a losing battle against the flush to his face.

“Oh, my apologies, your Grace,” the clerk said genuinely, bowing to Felix and taking the book to wrap in paper. “Excitement got the better of me, you see! My wife—she’s due any day now. Our little one will have a birthday so close to her Royal Highness,” he grinned, pride and pure happiness making his face light up. Felix’s chest tightened as he watched him, believing it at first to be calm annoyance.

But as the man continued talking about his wife, their two children they already had, and everyone’s excitement for their new baby, Felix reeled when he realized what he was feeling was in fact _envy_. It sent his heart down into his stomach, which was fluttering anxiously.

“Congratulations,” Felix nodded with a smile, taking the package and handing over the gold to the clerk. “I hope the birth is easy and safe for both your wife and child.”

“Thank you, your Grace! Please have a safe trip into the capitol.”

The Duke gripped the book to his chest as he hurried out of the shop, finally allowing himself to breathe once the door shut behind him. He took a moment to find a bench and sit down, his brain feeling fuzzy from the interaction with the shop owner. He had not felt jealousy like that in _years_. He almost felt as though it were an emotion he no longer had capacity for. Despite years of jealousy for the women Sylvain used to court in front of him, the feeling he’d gotten from that total stranger, excited about a new child, had burned through Felix like wildfire.

It’s not as though the idea was novel to him. Ever since Dimitri and Dedue had announced their first child, an odd pit had begun to build in the Duke’s stomach. A desire he’d never before felt so strongly about one way or the other. Breathtaking, mind-numbing dreams of a child with Sylvain, a child with the man he loved so. Wondering who their offspring would favor more, both in personality and looks. A child to care for, to look after and teach about the world.

Felix looked up to see two small boys holding their father’s hand. The Duke figured the man was waiting outside with them while their mother shopped, but seeing him with his children only made Felix clench the gift in his hands tighter. The older of the two boys was trying to pick up his baby brother, the smaller one giggling wildly. It didn’t help that both of them had bright red hair and freckles on their cheeks, making Felix feel even more jealousy and happiness all at once.

“Hey, baby, I got our gift for the little Princess,” Sylvain said behind him, bending down to kiss Felix on the cheek. Felix relaxed back into his touch and smiled, closing his eyes and allowing Sylvain’s proximity to comfort him alongside his butterflies making his stomach tense up. “Did you find a good baby book?”

“I did. I think it’s beautiful; I hope Dimitri and Dedue appreciate it as well.”

“Aww, look at them Fe,” Sylvain’s voice was soft and calm, his eyes too looking across the way at the children with their father. Felix’s ears rung when Sylvain’s hand could be felt tightening on his shoulder.

“Sylvain… have you ever thought about…”

“Fe?”

Felix just put his hand over Sylvain’s and bit his tongue, truthfully not wanting to go into this right there and then. He stood up and just grabbed his husband’s hand with a soft smile, silently leading them back to their horses that were waiting near the shops.

**

Sylvain quietly, patiently gave Felix the opportunity to revisit where their conversation had been cut short. For the rest of the ride to Fhridiad, he only looked back at the Duke with a smile once or twice (Felix never liked to lead whenever they rode, knowing his horse would follow Sylvain no matter what he did). When the skyline showed the capitol, though, beautiful steeples and the large castle in the center of the horizon, Sylvain slowed his steed and fell into a walk beside his husband.

“Hey, baby,” he smiled softly, noticing at once the fretful look on the Duke’s face. He reached out his right hand and gently put it over the other’s.

“…Hi,” Felix muttered back, unable to keep the corners of his lips from turning up at the redhead’s affection. He laced their fingers together and took a long breath. “I suppose you’re going to ask me about what I said earlier?”

“You bet I am,” Sylvain replied with a chuckle. “You can’t be looking at kids in a daydream-like trance and then half-ask me if I’ve ever thought about having some of our own, babe.”

Felix shot him a look and felt his face flush, embarrassed by his vulnerability. He should have known his husband would see right through it. He also knew Sylvain was absolutely the more stubborn of the two, who would pull this conversation out of Felix no matter what.

“Well, it’s clearly on my mind because of the new Princess,” Felix said quietly, holding on to Sylvain’s hand as he looked west to Fhirdiad. “But… truthfully, ever since the boar and Dedue announced her, I…”

“You’ve been thinking about it? Really?”

Felix looked over at Sylvain, utterly surprised to see his wide eyes and slightly agape mouth. He had sat up straighter on his horse’s back and there was an undeniable pink tint to his cheeks.

“Y-yes. More and more every day ever since.”

“Why did you never tell me, Fe?” Felix had expected his voice to sound hurt, based on the look on his face, but Sylvain had a small smile forming on his lips and his grip on his hand tightened.

“I thought you didn’t want children, Sylvain. Truthfully, I didn’t until all this. I could never picture myself with one. And I didn’t exactly have the best role model when it came to parenting.” Felix’s hand tightened on the reins of his horse, clenching his teeth in his mouth. “But… when I think about you and I…”

Sylvain was silent. Felix looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his brows furrowed and his excited smile slowly dropping into a sad one.

“It seems His Majesty and Dedue’s little girl has made all of us have baby fever,” he chuckled, fixing his smile as he gazed at Felix. “I was going to talk to you about it tonight, actually. Once I saw how you reacted to being around her.”

“I was afraid you’d call me foolish for even discussing it,” Felix replied with a gentle roll of his eyes. “I know both of us come from… less than perfect families. And not having any children means less worry, more quiet.”

“I remember the day we delivered the new bedding to the orphanage,” Sylvain grinned, relaxing in the saddle. “You held a baby then when one of the maids needed to go change another one. Felix, I—my heart nearly stopped. I was like you; I never thought I’d want anything more than _you_ and _me_. But… seeing that _baby_ in your arms! You looked so awkward… like you might drop it!”

Felix sucked in some air and fought a laugh. The unbridled look of happiness on his husband’s face was infectious.

“That’s why I sat down! I thought I was _going_ to!” Felix huffed, remembering how the interaction with the baby back then hadn’t really phased him.

“I just… wanted to walk up to you. And help you hold them properly. I got to hold all of us when we were little. I learned because all of my friends were younger than I was,” Sylvain reminisced with a grin. “And you. You were the last one and I _finally_ nailed it when Rodrigue let me hold you.”

The Duke relaxed his shoulders and squeezed Sylvain’s hand with a happy sigh.

“Anyways… Seeing you hold that baby just. Awakened something in me. For the rest of the day _all_ I could think about was you. Finding out we were expecting, building their crib ourselves. Picking out little clothes they might wear. At least once a week now I argue with myself in my head as to whether or not I should bring it up with you, baby…”

Sylvain realized his eyes had grown moist as he rambled on to his husband. He went to wipe the tears away but Felix beat him to it.

“But most of all… I was thinking about how much different their life would be from ours. Crest or no crest, that would be _our baby_ , Fe. I wouldn’t love them any more than our second child, no matter what. We’d play with them, ask them about their worries and their fears. It would just be… so different than how you and I grew up.

“Most importantly, though,” the Duke’s husband blushed, eyes glassy once more as they looked at Felix, “I’d do all of this with you. You and nobody else.”

**

“Duke Fraldarius, Lord Gautier. It is an honor to have you here in the capitol!”

“Thanks, Ingrid.”

The King’s second-in-command knight smiled happily at her two old friends, bowing her head at them as they stood before her in the private, intimate entrance to the palace. Sylvain sighed in exasperation before pulling her into a hug, marveling at her beautiful, intricate armor she wore.

“It’s been too long, Ingrid!” he pleaded, pouting as she rolled her eyes and pushed him off. “Can’t you spare a hug for your oldest friend?”

“Not when the new Princess is waiting,” Ingrid huffed, motioning for them to follow her. Both Felix and Sylvain’s stomachs fluttered in abject excitement when their friend mentioned her, but neither of them would see the look on his husband’s face. Felix counted the tiles of the royal palace’s floor as they ascended through it, holding Sylvain’s hand for stability. Sylvain blinked furiously in the excitement at the prospect of holding some of his closest friends’ child in his arms, but his mind was going a mile a minute when thoughts of his and Felix’s _own_ child quickly took over.

The Duke’s husband snuck a glance at Felix as they neared the royal bedchamber. He was shocked to see a look of almost… _fear_ on Felix’s face. He squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him, falling just behind Ingrid.

“You okay, baby?”

“Y-yes. Nothing to worry about.” Felix forced a smile and Sylvain could tell, but they joined their lips for a quick, genuine kiss as Ingrid called for them.

“Your Majesty, Felix and Sylvain are here!” Ingrid could not even introduce them formally in her joy, holding the door open for them happily.

“Oh, our dear friends, _please_ , please come in!”

Felix stepped in first, his chest tightening when he saw the King sitting atop the covers on his and Dedue’s bed, a blanket in his arms that covered up their daughter. Dedue sat right at his side in a rare sight for all: utterly relaxed and laying on his side while he held a hand over the blanket and his other around Dimitri. The childhood friends could very honestly say they’d never seen him so at ease.

“Thank you for making the trip,” the Duscur man said softly, smiling at the Duke and his husband with a kind nod.

“You may come closer,” Dimitri laughed quietly when Felix and Sylvain hovered feet away from the bed. “You two are very much her family, as is Ingrid,” the King said warmly, scooting over to the edge and letting his legs hang over the side. “My dear friends, this is Isabel Molinaro Blaiddyd. Our sweet daughter, the Princess of Faerghus.”

Sylvain watched as Felix’s hands began to tremble, the way his beautiful copper eyes widened. He once again squeezed his hand reassuringly and held his breath.

“M-May I—” Felix stammered and jerked his hands back as they reached out for the baby on their own accord, rendering his face horrified at his haste.

“Of course, Felix,” Dimitri said, gently tucking his daughter’s blanket around her chest to cover her. He stood up, towering over Felix, placing his and Dedue’s baby in the Duke’s arms. Sylvain, always having been the ‘big brother’ of their group of friends, quietly yet fretfully went to Felix’s other side, reaching out to support Isabel’s head on the chance Felix wasn’t aware. Felix scoffed at him and rolled his eyes, sliding her down into his arms with her little head snuggled into the crook of his arm.

“Oh, your Majesty… She’s _beautiful_.” Sylvain could not help but gush, truly taken aback by how precious the little princess was. But more forthcoming was the way his brain went fuzzy and vision rose-colored as he regarded Felix holding her. His prickly Felix, the man who quietly visited the children’s clinic in Fraldarius to help out and read to the patients, who, even now after the war, worked tirelessly to better the lives of children in their territory. His husband, who had once declared early on in their marriage that he had no strong desires for them to have kids of their own… now utterly and totally wrapped around the little finger of their friends’ baby girl. Sylvain could almost hear his heart reshaping in his chest as he held her.

“Thank you, Sylvain. We are… very proud,” Dedue said quietly, joining them and putting an arm around the King. “Would you like to sit, Felix?” The large man motioned for the rocking chair that had been set up near a large window. Felix shakily nodded and carefully walked over to it, sitting down without once taking his eyes off their child.

She was soft, she was lovely. Her skin was of Duscur, beautifully darker with her father’s pure white hair. Her fuzzy little whisps stuck up on her head. Out of her mouth came the sweetest little babble Felix had ever heard, and he yearned for her to open her eyes so he could see them. But she fussed slightly in his arms at first, not settling until Dimitri stood near and quietly soothed her as he touched her head.

“Does… does she cry often?” Felix inquired, putting his right arm under the other to support her even more. He flushed when Sylvain came over and sat on the floor in front of him, unable to ignore the _look_ in his honey-colored eyes that he’d never seen before.

“Only when Dimitri leaves the room,” Dedue chuckled lightly. “Otherwise she has not had the opportunity to.”

“I still… just cannot believe she is finally here,” Dimitri mused, his eyes full of absolute devotion and love that his childhood friends could _feel_. Felix knew only two people had ever looked at him in such an unbridled way. One was long gone from this world, taken many years before during the tragedy: Glenn. The only other, the man whom he would not leave until it was his time to depart this world, was sitting in front of him with a very similar gaze to the King’s as he looked up at him.

“I never could imagine such happiness for you both,” Sylvain muttered softly from the floor, gaze moving from his husband to the royal Princess. She had calmed immensely and was now dozing peacefully in Felix’s arms. “You truly have done it all: brought peace to our war-torn country enough to make this kind of thing possible.”

“That means more than any other compliment we could ever receive, Sylvain,” Dimitri said meaningfully, relaxing against Dedue and looking down at their baby. “Isabel truly is more than our darling girl, more than just a princess. She is a symbol for all that we have accomplished. And not just Dedue and I,” he smiled, regarding Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid in turn. “But all of us. The Faerghus our daughter will grow up in is one that was fought for and won by her family. For that, I am prouder and happier than I have ever been in my entire life.”

“How about you two?” Ingrid asked, a coy smile on her face as she watched Felix had Isabel to Sylvain, who took his place in the rocking chair.

Sylvain only smiled, watching out of the corner of his eye as Felix blushed and grabbed for words. He held the tiny baby that was Isabel in his arms, pushing on his feet gently to rock the chair underneath them.

“It’s come up recently,” Felix finally answered, smoothing down the front of his shirt.

“Oh, Felix, that is wonderful to hear. I know I may seem biased,” Dimitri grinned, looking down at Sylvain holding his daughter, “but it truly is a wonderful experience.”

Ingrid opened her mouth to continue, but Isabel babbled awake. Felix felt his body grow light, almost as if her were floating, at the sight before him. His husband gently raised her to his shoulder, dwarfing her small body in his large arms. He patted her back softly and rocked them both, closing his eyes with a happy smile on his face after glancing at the Duke.

“We… really want one of our own,” he heard himself saying, his heart betraying both his mouth and mind. “Maybe not any time soon…”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Sylvain’s reply was quiet, but it lit a fire that would burn inside both he and Felix for many moons to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies or @kabiejurnes!


	12. Part 12: Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain looked out the window of the cottage they were staying in. The beautiful emerald waters could be seen lapping at the sugar sand beach, early-bird beachgoers already hauling their belongings out. He steadied himself with a deep breath. The redhead knew how excited their close friends were for this vacation, knew how long Felix had been wanting to come here and relax away from his responsibilities as Duke. He couldn’t have even brought himself to protest them going to a beach of all places when he had seen how excited Felix was to go. Somewhere warm, somewhere bright and sunny away from the still chilly landscape of their home was something even Northern Faerghus bred blood craved. 
> 
> All except for Sylvain, of course. 
> 
> The ocean view was beautiful, but his stomach was in knots all the way there to meet their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2! This is the SFW, family fluff part and the next part (posted in my Sylvix Drabbles collection) will be beach smut >:D I just wanted to keep the gentle G rating integrity here lol!

“Felix! Did you pack my new awesome swimsuit?!”

“You’re not even going to be in the water!”

“But babe! It looks _really_ good on me!”

The Duke rolled his eyes and hoisted their two-year-old son further up on his hip. He stepped back into their guest room and, without any searching whatsoever, pulled Sylvain’s swimsuit out from their trunk. He gave the redhead a small smile before turning to leave the room to resume feeding Eisner his breakfast.

Sylvain held the trunks in his hand for a minute, fidgeting before he could even put them on. He hadn’t wanted to show up to their beach vacation with his Highness and Dedue wearing boring clothes. He’d purchased this swimwear with the intention of looking good for Felix on the shore without ever having to dip his toes in the ocean. Sylvain knew he’d be perfectly content sitting under a large umbrella with a drink in one hand and a fan in the other. He’d watch Eisner play in the sand for as long as his little heart wanted and would keep his family out of danger as though his life depended on it.

The Duke’s husband pulled on his swimsuit and gathered their tinted eyewear and towels into a bag. The King had told them that there would be chairs and umbrellas on the beach, although Sylvain had brought his own from Fraldarius. He’d spared no expense when finding the biggest, most shade-providing piece he could find. Eisner had even helped, exclaiming about the umbrella’s pretty yellow fabric when he’d brought him along shopping. It now rested in the back of the wagon they’d brought to the western shores of Faerghus.

Sylvain looked out the window of the cottage they were staying in. The beautiful emerald waters could be seen lapping at the sugar sand beach, early-bird beachgoers already hauling their belongings out. He steadied himself with a deep breath. The redhead knew how excited their close friends were for this vacation, knew how long Felix had been wanting to come here and relax away from his responsibilities as Duke. He couldn’t have even brought himself to protest them going to a beach of all places when he had seen how excited Felix was to go. Somewhere warm, somewhere bright and sunny away from the still chilly landscape of their home was something even Northern Faerghus bred blood craved.

All except for Sylvain, of course.

The ocean view was beautiful, but his stomach was in knots all the way there to meet their friends.

**

Felix snuggled Eisner and Isabel, kissing their cheeks with a smile on his face as the others set up their umbrellas. His Majesty was enthusiastically putting his strength to good use, jutting the poles down into the sand. Dedue, meanwhile, was setting up a small fire a little ways away from where they would be sitting to prepare their lunch later. Sylvain had brought along a bottle of sun cream, prepared by Dimitri and Dedue’s healers back in Fhirdiad. Safely out of the sun’s direct light once Dimitri had opened the umbrella, he lovingly took Eisner in his arms to put it on his round cheeks.

“Daddy swim?” Eisner babbled, fussing impatiently on his father’s lap while the redhead dabbed small spots of the cream on his face.

The cove Dedue had found for them to relax in was breathtaking. An entire section of the beach completely sanctioned off underneath a large cliff, with dozens of tall palm trees overhead to provide small spots of shade. The cliffs were almost white and covered in ivy and sea grapes, with a small border of seagrass down at the bottoms under them. The royal family and that of the Duke could tell that sea turtles nested here, patterns in the sand of their flippers and shuffling visible in a direct path to the beach. With some of the royal guards standing at either entrance to the cove, the noble families could enjoy their time on the beach in utter peace together.

“Mmm… maybe, sweet boy,” Sylvain smiled sadly, shooting a look over at Felix. The Duke looked sympathetically at him and aided Isabel with her sunscreen.

“Did you bring floaties for Eisner, Uncle Felix?” The Princess of Faerghus bounced excitedly on her feet in front of him, patting her own face with the cream. “I want to swim with him so bad!”

“He’s got a little rubber float that was gifted to him from King Riegan and Count Glouchester,” Felix grinned, motioning his head towards the white float nearby. It had been crafted to look like Claude’s wyvern, which Eisner had gazed upon like he was meeting the goddess when he’d seen it. It even had small resin pieces attached to look like its war garb from all those years ago.

Her baby blue eyes regarded the pool floatie just as Felix and Sylvain’s son’s had.

“I’m sure little Eisner would be more than happy to share it, Izzie!” Sylvain offered, sliding on their son’s little swim shirt over his head. He was aiming to have a completely sunburn-free baby at the end of their first day on the shore. “Wouldn’t you, Eis?”

“Aaaa!” Eisner waved his little arms about and began waddling towards the water. Sylvain instinctively pulled him back, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes widened.

“I can take him, Syl,” Felix smiled softly, capping the sunscreen. Sylvain nodded quickly, shaking off the bad feelings that were bubbling in his stomach as his husband picked up their son and held his hand out for Isabel. He watched them walk along the sunny sand, taking long, deep breaths as he saw their feet dip into the water. The Princess shrieked in excitement at its cool temperature, and Eisner yelled happily when he saw the gulls above dipping down into the vast expanse for fish.

At one time, probably only decades before in his childhood, he might have joined them. But ever since Miklan had pushed him into that well, he’d stayed as far away from water as much as humanly possible. Dips in lakes were reserved for super quick baths back during their academy days and the war. Absolutely no fooling around with anyone should they suggest swimming in the pond at the monastery. He had never told anyone why, except for Felix, Ingrid, and Dimitri, of course. They alone understood his abject fear of water, no matter if he could see the bottom of it or not.

The redhead smiled back at Felix when the Duke gazed at him, a sad but understanding look on his face. His heart sped up rapidly in his chest when their son’s little chubby arm waved at him, waving back slowly as he watched them having fun in the waves. Sylvain went to their cooler and poured himself a tall glass of the cocktail he’d mixed that morning. With a sly smile he popped a cherry on top of the ice and settled down into a chair next to Dedue.

“I’m glad we were finally able to take this trip together,” the King’s husband smiled warmly, toasting Sylvain’s alcoholic drink with his own stein of cold beer. He gazed out at Dimitri and Isabel in the water, sighing contentedly as he relaxed back into his chair.

“You and me both, Dedue,” Sylvain agreed, shivering at the potency of his beverage. He by no means wanted to inebriate himself, wanting to take in every sweet memory he could of the two loves of his life and their extended family having fun together. But he couldn’t deny that even after all these years he still had it, and knew how to make drinks that could knock even men like his Majesty and Dedue off their feet. “I know Felix has been feeling the pressure lately from nobles back home… I can only imagine with Dimitri is going through as King.”

“Yes, he has been quite stressed, as of late,” Dedue frowned sadly, taking a large sip of his beer. “Seeing him so unwound, laughing and enjoying time with our daughter… it brings me such happiness.”

“I’d give anything for us to be able to stay here and watch them forever,” Sylvain mused, settling his glass down into the sand and stretching out his limbs. “No more council meetings, document signing! Just us and them relaxing forever!”

“I am unsure if you or Felix would really enjoy that,” Dedue smiled, his eyes shifting to Eisner, who was splashing wildly in the water while Felix held him protectively around his waist. “I know the main reason you two still continue to run Fraldarius. It is not loyalty to Faerghus, nor Dimitri—”

“You know that’s not true, Dedue!” Sylvain interjected, his brows furrowed and lips in a small pout.

“I assure you, we recognize your loyalty to our House,” Dedue winked, looking back at their children playing. “But, no. Your reason is right there, splashing in those waves and laughing. I do not believe Felix would have stayed Duke for long were it not for your son. Dimitri knows his blade often calls to him. He utilizes our soldiers for training whenever he is in the capitol. But whenever you two are there with him, he always ends early to spend time with you, if he even goes at all.”

Sylvain’s stomach fluttered happily inside him. A large smile twisted up his face, his hand clenching his drink tighter.

“Felix would do absolutely anything to make sure our boy is safe and happy. You’re absolutely right,” Sylvain replied quietly, chest tight from love coursing through his veins.

“As would you,” Dedue gently added, nodding towards Eisner when he saw him waddling up the sand.

“Daddy!” The little boy toddled steadily, taking his steps slow and holding out his chubby arms for balance.

“Eisner Glenn!” Felix dashed after him after making sure Isabel was securely in her father’s arms.

“Wan’ see _daddy_ , dada!” Their little two-year-old, Felix in looks _and_ in attitude, picked up his little feet and hurried over to Sylvain under the umbrella. The Duke huffed but watched him happily running to his husband. “Daddy… daddy swim? Daddy swim me?”

“Oh, Eis,” Sylvain chuckled sadly, gathering his little boy in his arms for a hug before putting him on his lap. “Daddy is having fun watching you and Dada!” But their little boy couldn’t quite understand, putting one small hand on Sylvain’s and pointing the other out at the ocean.

“Daddy swim. Swim me and Izzie. And Ditree and Dedue. Swim! Pease, daddy?”

“Eisner, daddy’s relaxing,” Felix said gently, squatting down besides Sylvain’s chair. “He’s right here for when you want to play with him. And you have me, Isabel, and Uncle Dimitri in the water.”

“But… daddy swim me,” Eisner pouted, blinking his eyes in confusion at his parents. His mouth turned into a small frown and he laid his head on Sylvain’s chest, hugging his arms around his neck. “Want daddy, too.” His voice quivered and they could both hear the tears coming before they watered in his eyes.

Sylvain felt like a coward. A pitiful one, at that. His tiny son’s agonizing, pleading look into his eyes made him feel like he was no more than a foot tall. He hadn’t felt so low in years, never thinking he could disappoint his son so early in his life. Sure, it was just a simple matter of swimming with him in the ocean, but it also happened to be his biggest fear. A crippling fear he had spent so long not coming to terms with.

But Sylvain had promised himself and lived by the notion of making sure he was there for his and Felix’s children no matter what. His own mother and father had not done the same for him, but he wanted to be better. He _was_ better, he knew it. If Eisner wanted him to swim with him, the least he could do was try.

“Daddy will swim with you, my sweet baby,” Sylvain told him, kissing his cheek and smiling lovingly at him.

“Yay, daddy! Daddy swim me!”

“Syl, are you sure?” Felix asked him, touching his shoulder lightly as the redhead stood up.

“If Eis wants me to, I have to try,” Sylvain replied, forced confidence but confidence all the same in his voice. He set Eisner down on the sand and held his hand all the way to where the waves met the beach. The waters were beautiful here, the shallow sandbars teeming with beautiful coral and small schools of fish. He could see down to the bottom, knowing if he went to a certain point it wouldn’t go above his knees. The cool temperature was heavenly on his warm skin.

But when Sylvain looked out past the beautiful shallow waters and out onto the horizon, his gut lurched in his abdomen. A sharp intake of breath made his brain go fuzzy, the sound of the waves coming in magnified in his head. Isabel and Eisner’s laugher was drowned out by a roar of water in his ears.

“Syl, I got you,” Felix smiled, coming up beside him and protectively putting his arm around Sylvain’s waist. He squeezed him affectionately and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Why don’t we try sitting on the sandbar?”

Sylvain gazed down into Felix’s lovely copper eyes and nodded, picking up Eisner and smooching his cheek under his sun hat. He took a deep breath and let his husband walk him further into the water, relief from the heat oh so welcome on his feet and shins.

“Daddy swim! Izzie, daddy swim with me!”

“Want me to help too, Uncle Sylvain?” Isabel bounced over out of Dimitri’s arms, hooking her arm with the redhead’s and resting her hand on Eisner’s tummy. “Papa and Daddy told me you were afraid of the water, so I hope it’s not too scary for you.”

“Thanks, Izzie,” Sylvain chuckled nervously, feeling Felix’s grip tighten on him before one step took them all farther down into the ocean. His breath hitched in his throat but Felix held him tightly, nuzzling into his arm.

“You got this. It’ll feel so nice once you’re submerged. Just remember to take it slow, okay?” His husband rubbed his back affectionately, looking up into his nervous eyes with the comfort and reassurance no one else had ever been able to provide him. Sylvain nodded, turning his face to his darling boy, their Eisner.

“Daddy’s going to swim with his baby,” he cooed, taking one more glance at the ocean around him and slowly sitting down.

It wasn’t much different than during the war, back when they’d had to bathe in lakes when they came across them. It smelled differently though, the salt and scents of the ocean waters much different than the freshwater lakes across Fodlan. Sylvain’s brain jumped into maximum overdrive as he sat down on the sandbar, breath fighting in his lungs. But Felix was quick to sit down beside him and hold onto him, his loving hands moving over his back.

“You ok?” Felix asked quietly, pecking his cheek with a kiss.

“Y-yeah. It feels n-nice,” Sylvain muttered, squeezing Felix’s hand over Eisner with a nervous smile.

“I’ll tell you when there’s a wave, Uncle Sylvain! It hurts when salt water gets up your nose…” Isabel muttered, plopping down in front of him and Felix. The water came just up to her chin, making Sylvain twitch with anxiety. But seeing her splash around so happily eased his tensions, made his muscles relax when he saw how much she loved being in the water. The tide was low, given the time of day, so thankfully the sandbar was a relatively relaxed place they could sit before the waves came back in. They were even joined by his Majesty and Dedue, who brought them drinks to sip on.

When a particularly large wave came in, Sylvain froze. He clutched Eisner fretfully and shot up, fearful they’d drifted so far off the sandbar shelf that he’d be unable to make it back to the shore in time. But as he came to his feet he discovered the water hardly came up to his knees, making a curious and silly laugh rattle his chest.

“Man… this water messes with your head!” He played it off and shakily settled back into it.

“Do you want to hold on to me?” Felix moved over on the sandbar, a knowing smile on his face. Sylvain’s cheeks flushed, and it certainly wasn’t just from the blazing sun overhead. He shot a look over to their friends, making sure Isabel was captivated by her fathers’ attention before greedily pulling his husband onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his front, lacing his hands over Eisner’s back.

“Mmm… this is much better,” he murmured, nuzzling into the dry part of Felix’s hair by his ear. The ends were dipped in the salty seawater, adding to the lovely scent that his husband always had. The strands flowed out below him beautifully, making the Duke look like a mermaid washed ashore. He kissed him softly, gratefully, wordlessly thanking him for helping him through all this. “Still a bit scared…”

“I think you’re doing wonderfully, Sylvain,” Felix replied, falling back against his embrace and hugging their son in both their arms. “I know Eisner is happy. Isabel too. We’re very proud of you for facing your fear.”

“To think… I wasn’t going to even get in! I’d miss this beautiful view.” He said it to the Duke with his eyes directly on him, all the beauty of the beach around them lost whenever he regarded Felix. Those copper eyes sucked him in like a powerful wave, drawing his husband’s lips to his own. Their kiss let go of every ounce of fear from the redhead, truly appreciating the serenity of the tidepool and shore with those he loved most.

“Daddy kisses! Me kiss, me kiss!”

“But you’re all salty! Just a salty baby!” Felix and Sylvain’s little boy puckered his lips anyway, just as Sylvain had worked hours to teach him. Eisner splashed in the water with abject joy, turning around in Felix’s embrace so he could look at both his fathers. He fruitlessly grabbed at fish, desperately wanting to show Felix and Sylvain their pretty scales. His little baby hands flailed wildly around him and caused sparkling, cascading spouts of water to fall on him and his parents.

When it came time to use his wyvern swim float, he would not let Sylvain out of his sight. His father, despite his fears, even waded out a bit further so he could hold on to his little boy’s feet as he shared the float with the princess. Dimitri joined them, cheeks slightly pink as he nursed another one of Sylvain’s melon cocktails in his hand.

“Enjoying those, your highness?” Sylvain smirked, pride flowing through him once again that his concoction was a hit.

“I have…” Dimitri hiccupped, an embarrassed gulp of the drink following it, “been looking forward to these ever since Lambert was born back during the Great Tree Moon.” He confessed this and sheepishly cast his gaze aside.

“No need to be embarrassed, your highness! I made them for us to enjoy. And don’t worry, Felix can hop in and save you or Dedue should the waves be too much.” He winked at the king and held on tightly to their children’s float as a gentle wave came through and made his feet leave the sand below the water.

“I think it is very honorable for you to be out here for Eisner, Sylvain,” Dimitri nodded softly, resting the bottom of his curved hurricane glass in the water. He gazed at his daughter and ‘nephew’, sighing happily when he saw them playing together in the small float.

“Couldn’t let my sweet boy miss me too much,” Sylvain agreed, leaning in to kiss his and Felix’s son on the cheek. Eisner giggled happily and reached his hands out for Sylvain to pick him up.

“Me too, daddy!” Isabel smiled, holding on to the float so it wouldn’t drift away but holding her arms up for Dimitri to embrace her as well.

“I completely agree,” the king grinned, picking up his daughter effortlessly and nuzzling her. “These moments are precious. This time we have away from our duties and our titles is time we cannot ever take for granted.”

“I wouldn’t trade this time with any of you for the world.”

Sylvain held on to both Felix and their son in the water, slowly but surely becoming more comfortable the more he sat with them and their friends nearby. He looked out at the ocean beyond, only feeling a small twinge in his stomach when he thought about its expanse. A thought of coming here with Miklan crossed his mind, and his eyes grew heavy with sadness. Often times he found himself wondering what their lives would have been if his older brother had found a way to accept him despite their parents’ treatment. Sylvain had wished for that revelation to come to Miklan more than anything, always trying to show him kindness and bridge the gap between them back when they were children.

Maybe in another life, he thought to himself with a small smile. He knew Miklan probably wouldn’t have liked it here. Too messy, hot, and open. Miklan had always loved their home in the mountains, in the cold snow and ice that matched his personality. But Sylvain realized something about his brother as he held his husband and son in his arms in the water: he had finally forgiven him for the well incident. All of his years of being afraid of drowning, of being in water deeper than a tub for any period of time was not holding him back as it had before. Sylvain was actually looking forward to the rest of their vacation now, happily excited to swim with his baby boy who loved it so much.

Time after Miklan’s death had had such a positive effect on the Gautier son. For years he’d never thought he’d be able to forgive his family for what they’d done to their only children, but the family he made with Felix had opened his heart up for the possibility of moving on.

He snuggled them extra close in the water, finally fully relaxing into it in the comfort of their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies


	13. Sylvix Holiday 2020: Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain have a tradition they do every year around Yule. This year, they're able to enjoy it with their son, too♥️🎄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in forever!! I'm hoping to add lots of little pieces and drabbles for the holidays <3

“Daddy, box?”

“Yep, sweet boy! These are the decorations for Yule!”

Eisner furrowed his navy brows and gently leaned his tiny body over into a large wooden box that sat near the base of the grand staircase in his family’s modest castle. At only three years old he was still tiny, making himself disappear into the box of decorations and making his father chuckle. Sylvain squatted down beside his and Felix’s son and smiled, watching him rifling through the strands of ribbon and garland that they’d been using for years.

“Where they go?” Eisner inquired, pulling out a stuffed bear that wore a red hat with white trim.

“ _That_ used to belong to your Dada!” Sylvain said with a warm pang to his heart, gently taking the bear from his son and holding it. “Daddy gave this to Dada when we were very little, Eis! I think he was your age, actually…”

Sylvain held the bear and realized his eyes were watering looking at this old thing. It had been a toy that one of the Gautier maids had given him as a child. He’d loved it more than anything, playing with it and lugging it around even when Yule was long passed. The ear had been bitten by him for some reason when he slept, and he’d accidentally pulled a string too hard and unraveled the sweater it had originally come with. The same maid who’d given it to him had repurposed the fabric into a scarf, which it still wore around its neck. He’d given it to Felix one Yule when his family had visited this very castle for the holidays. The memory was foggy, but he liked to believe Felix treasured this even when they were so young.

“I cannot believe we still have that,” Felix laughed, returning to the entrance hall of the castle with a small tray of drinks. Sylvain could smell the cinnamon coming from the warm mugs of apple cider, completely filling his body with happiness when his husband came back to him and their son.

“You _loved_ when I gave this to you,” Sylvain winked, standing up and bringing both Eisner and the bear up with him. His heart skipped a beat when their little boy hugged the bear closely while he smiled at Felix, their identical facial expressions overwhelming him even more. “And now look, Fe! Eisner likes it, too!”

“I loved it then,” Felix said with a wink, setting the tray down on an end table nearby. He caressed Eisner’s small face and gave him a kiss. “I treasure it now. Even with your bite marks all over its poor ear.”

“Biting it brought me great comfort!” Sylvain chuckled, “You know how I get when I’m stressed, baby!”

“Syl _vain_ ,” Felix rolled his eyes and shook his head with a soft laugh. “Are you going to help us decorate today, my love?” he said lovingly to Eisner. “You were far too little last year, but now, I believe you’re the perfect size.”

“Wan’ help Dada and Daddy,” Eisner smiled enthusiastically and clutched the bear even tighter. “Saw pwetty bows in box!”

“If you’re not careful, baby, Dada will wrap _you_ up in a Yule bow.”

“He’s a gift that doesn’t need to be wrapped,” Felix huffed, bending down and pulling a few ribbons out of the box. “You, however…” He stuck a golden bow on top of his husband’s head, smiling when the redhead turned it dramatically.

“Why would you want to wrap me up, Fe? When all of _this_ is yours?” Sylvain raised his eyebrow cockily and put one hand on his hip, jutting his groin forward.

“So I can just unwrap you later,” Felix murmured in his ear after leaning in close with his hands affectionately on Sylvain’s chest. He smiled happily to himself when the other showed how flustered Felix’s flirting had made him, humming as he walked over to their drinks on the tray and grabbed them.

“Let’s decowate!” Eisner squirmed in his father’s arms and toddled back to the box as soon as he was put down. “Pwetty stuff for Yule. Want our woom to look pwetty with decowations, Dada!”

Felix sat down next to their son and looked through the box with him, pleased, for once, that he let Sylvain convince him to keep it all. He’d never been one to go head over heels for the holiday, but Sylvain was. He loved the gatherings with friends, drinking lots of alcohol and spending too much gold on gifts for everyone. Since the end of the war he’d personally picked out barrels from the market to send to their closest friends and their old Professor. It had eventually grown on Duke Fraldarius, not one to pointedly ignore something that made his husband so happy.

And from the looks of things, Eisner seemed to enjoy it as well. He’d already been drawing them pictures with his green and red crayons, asking Sylvain and Felix if he could get his cousins Isabel and Lambert gifts for the holiday. Delighted when his fathers dressed him up in outfits, he jumped for joy when Sylvain revealed a small red jumper with metal bells sewn to the leg holes. Perhaps it was another effect of seeing Sylvain more overjoyed than he normally was, but both his husband and son lived to indulge him.

The little family decorated the important parts of their humble castle, draping garland and ribbons from bannisters and doorways while Eisner stuck paper bows on everything his chubby little hands could reach. They held their young son up in their arms to place baubles on the Yule tree, soothing him lovingly when he accidentally dropped one and started crying. Felix promised him they would make more ornaments together, letting Eisner know how excited he and his father were to see what he’d make. It made the tender three-year-old’s glassy eyes dry up and a shy smile appear on his face, not letting go of either of them as they held him for the rest of the afternoon.

With the winter months in Northern Faerghus bringing evening early, Eisner was asleep in Sylvain’s arms as soon as they were done with supper. Sylvain rubbed his back softly in a circle while Felix poured them both more wine, watching his husband’s movements with a smile on his face.

“I had so much fun today, babe,” he said quietly, standing up from his seat and gently stopping the Duke from gathering the dishes from their intimate dining table in the castle’s kitchen. “That can wait.”

Felix nodded and flushed as Sylvain took his hand, following behind him out of the kitchen to the foyer they’d been decorating all day.

“It looks beautiful in here,” he murmured, snuggling up to Sylvain’s arm and looking around at their hard work. He couldn’t help but sigh happily when he saw the random, scattered bows at exactly Eisner’s height on the walls and furniture, knowing he’d bark at anyone who tried to move them or tidy them.

“I’m so happy Eis wanted to help us!” Sylvain whispered excitedly, his eyes landing on their son in his arms. “He was so happy. And that made me feel…”

Felix’s eyes closed as he wrapped both arms around Sylvain’s waist. “He loves you so much, Syl. He’s still so little, but I know you being happier than you already are is something he notices.”

“Yule has gotten so much better with him,” Sylvain replied. “Don’t get me wrong… unwrapping you by the Yule tree every year is amazing…” he said slyly, using his free hand to pull Felix even closer and grip his ass with a squeeze. “But seeing Eisner on the morning of the twenty-fifth… Opening all his presents? Now that he’s big enough to ask for certain things? Fe, I’m _so_ excited.”

Felix buried his face in Sylvain’s chest, nodding happily and feeling warmth spreading through him despite the cold of Fraldarius castle.

“Just being here with you two is all I need. I love you so much, Felix.”

“I love you too, Syl.” Felix stood on his toes and lovingly grabbed Sylvain’s chin to kiss him, running his hands over his beard and feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach. “Do you want to put Eis in his crib before we continue our annual tradition?”

“I kinda want him there too, like last year,” Sylvain said sheepishly, small tears in his eyes when he looked at his husband. “We can do it slow.”

“I’d love that.”

An unused ballroom stood on the right wing of the small castle, wide, arched windows revealing the lake beside it outside on the eastern wall. Fraldarius was coated in a thick, deep blanket of snow, the waters of the lake mostly frozen besides small holes where deer often drank. The moon shone down on the landscape, stars above providing more than enough light in the well-lit room. Felix lit a fire in the fireplace in the center of the room, smiling up at his husband while the flames came to life and illuminated their faces.

“We’ll have to do this again when we have some music,” Felix murmured with a hand on Sylvain’s cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone.

“I’m sure Eis would love that too!” Sylvain replied with a nod and smile, adjusting their son higher up on his chest and shoulder before placing his free hand on Felix’s waist. “Thirteen years… thirteen years we’ve been doing this, Fe.”

“We’ll never stop,” Felix assured him, holding one hand on Eisner’s back and the other up on Sylvain’s other shoulder. “I still can’t believe you got me to dance at the ball back at Garreg Mach…”

“You were so handsome,” Sylvain winked, beginning to slowly dance with his husband and son in the quiet peacefulness of the ballroom. “But you’re even better now, Felix.”

Felix went crimson and rolled his eyes gently, betraying the happy way he melted against the two people he loved most. They slowly went around the ballroom together, Sylvain beginning to hum quietly both to give them something to dance to and to calm Eisner when he began to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Sylvix Holiday 2020: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡Felix and Eisner prepare pies for Sylvain♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and sweet little drabble for Sylvix Holiday 2020! I hope you enjoy these as much as I do ;w;

The smell of vanilla, freshly mashed cranberries, and baking, golden brown crust filled the kitchen of Fraldarius castle. Two freshly made pies sat on cooling racks on the counter, steam filling the air around them in pretty swirls. The eyes of the Duke’s only son, Eisner, were wide and hungry as he stood on a stool by the basin. He watched his father Felix rolling out yet another crush from the large pile of dough they’d made together. His little chubby hands were tapping excitedly on the counter, knowing Felix would lift him up soon so Eisner could pat the crust down into a pan. It was his second favorite part, second only to mashing berries by hand to go inside the pies.

“Almost ready to help, Eis?” Felix smiled softly, setting aside the rolling pin and wiping his hands on a towel. His heart raced at the way his and Sylvain’s son’s eyes lit up at the prospect, going around to the back of him so he could lift him up in his arms. “Remember, we’ve got to get it down at the bottom.”

“Yummy, yummy pies, Dada,” Eisner nodded, shoving the sleeves of his shirt up sweetly to his elbows before holding them up. Felix draped the crust dough over the pan and picked up Eisner, holding him at the perfect height so he could assist. “Where Daddy?”

“I think Daddy is wrapping _presents_ for you, my love,” Felix assured him, knowing in fact Sylvain was doing just that up in their master chamber. He’d found obnoxious, sparkly paper that had left a trail from the front door of the castle all the way up there. Felix suppressed a scoff and gently rolled his eyes, shaking his head as their little boy began carefully patting the crust.

“What Daddy get me for Yule?!” Eisner asked with his mouth wide open, shoving his palm down on the dough comically.

“I can’t tell you, baby,” Felix chuckled, quietly admiring Eisner’s cute little handprint in the pie crust. “It’s a surprise!”

“I tell you what _I_ got you for Yule, Dada…” Eisner whispered, poking his chubby fingers into the circumference of the pan to spread the dough. “I got you real good pwesent. Daddy help me find it.”

“Oh, did you buy it with your own money?” Felix asked his son, squeezing around his tummy affectionately.

“Yeah! From chores. I help put up the decowations, wemember?”

“Daddy gave you gold for that, did he?”

“Daddy gave me lots of gold! For pwesent for Dada. I love you, Dada, and want to give you good pwesent… Do you want it?”

“Of course I do, my heart,” Felix smiled, kissing Eisner’s head and leaning his chin down on his shoulder while he finished spreading the crust. “But we have to wait for Yule. That’s the special day when Dada will give Daddy his presents. We will also give you yours that day, sweet boy.”

“Mmm… I want pwesent now. You can tell me!”

“How about this,” Felix laughed, hugging Eisner tightly and setting him carefully back down on the stool. “Let’s finish these pies for Daddy. I know getting a yummy treat baked by his sweet little man will make him _really_ happy. It can be a present from you to him.”

“I like happy Daddy!” Eisner replied earnestly, hopping on his little feet and smiling at Felix. “Maybe if I’m good, Daddy will give me pwesent too!”

Felix brought one of the breakfast table chairs over to the counter, standing behind their son protectively as he got the ingredients for their next pie. This one was inspired by rolls they’d eaten at meals at Garreg Mach, and had continued to love long after they’d left school. Felix encouraged Eisner to mix cinnamon, brown sugar, and melted butter in a small bowl, praising him when the thick mixture came out perfectly from his hard work. The Duke knew that their little boy loved doing anything with his fathers, but he had a special affinity for being in the kitchen having spent so much time with Uncle Dedue when they went to Fhirdiad.

“Alright, now we spread it inside the pie.”

“Cinnamon woll pie, Dada?!”

“Good guess, Eis,” Felix nodded, procuring a small loaf of dough he’d prepared the night before. “Daddy loves this one. When he finds out you made his favorite pie… he will be overjoyed.”

Eisner listened closely for Felix’s instructions, the light in his eyes only glowing brighter the more they layered the dough and the filling. He was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement when Felix helped him to the floor so they could put it in the oven.

“Hi, baby!” Sylvain had stepped into the kitchen, his eyes glazing over as soon as he smelled the delicious food being made by his husband and son. “Wow… what are you guys making now?”

“Supwise, Daddy! No peeking!” Eisner dashed to Sylvain and held his chubby arms up, attempting to block his view of the pie in Felix’s hands. “You can’t _see_ it yet!”

“Awww, why not, Eisner?” Sylvain pouted, giving in to his son’s distraction with minimal fight. He picked him up and put him on his hip, looking sadly at the little boy and forlornly at all the pies. “We’re a family, baby! We have to eat this food together!”

“Yeah, but, _Daddy_ ,” Eisner insisted, cuddling into Sylvain’s collar like he knew his father adored, “Dada says we eat later. After you give me a Yule pwesent!”

“Is that so?” Sylvain laughed heartily from his belly, sneaking a glance at his husband, who had whipped around from the oven.

“That’s not what I said, Eisner Glenn!” He said with faux incredulity. “I said the present would be giving Daddy his favorite pie.”

Eisner gasped and shoved his hands over Sylvain’s ears. “The supwise!”

“I didn’t hear a thing, baby! Something about a surprise for me?” Sylvain smiled at his son and winked at Felix, shaking his head as though he’d heard nothing at all.

“We made some sweet treats, that’s all,” Felix insisted with a similarly hidden wink, walking over to his two loves and laying his head on Sylvain’s chest. “Our darling boy said he wants one of his Yule presents early…”

“Oh no, baby! We gotta wait! Opening presents on Yule morning is the most fun ever! It wouldn’t be as fun if you got your presents early, trust me.”

“You pwomise, Daddy?” Eisner asked with a raised eyebrow, frightening Felix at how similar he looked like Sylvain with the expression.

“Promise, my little man,” Sylvain said affectionately. He gave Eisner a kiss on his cheek and melted at his and Felix’s little boy’s laugh. He held on to him lovingly while he and his husband took a seat at the small breakfast table.

“Did you get everything wrapped?” Felix asked with a smirk, sipping the cider he’d brought out for them all.

“I got halfway through the box and nearly threw a fit,” Sylvain said with a laugh, glancing at Eisner as he shook his head. “We’ve got time though. And plus, it’ll all be ripped up anyway! I wanted to come be with you two instead.” With his free hand, Sylvain took Felix’s left hand and squeezed it, his honey-brown eyes beaming with love for them both.

“We’re glad to have you, Syl,” Felix replied with a kiss to Sylvain’s cheek. “But you’re going to have to listen to our head chef if you want to help.” He motioned to their little boy, who still had bits of pie crust on his hands.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”


	15. Sylvix Holiday 2020: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe around Fraldarius castle has always been a tradition Sylvain and Felix have enjoyed, no matter what excuses the Duke makes up to convince himself otherwise. This year, their fussy two year old discovers the tradition as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm super proud of this one TwT

Sylvain Gautier, in his regular holiday tradition, went through each doorway of his and Felix’s modest castle hanging mistletoe. When they were young, when Sylvain didn’t live here and would never have believed you if you told him Felix would be his husband someday, he would do it as a joke. Mistletoe under each arch and doorway in the castle guaranteed _someone_ would kiss him. He always hoped it’d be Amelia, Felix’s mother, because she was the sweetest _and_ most gorgeous woman he’d ever met. But the first time his plan came to fruition, he’d met then thirteen-year-old Felix under the mistletoe. Sylvain, fifteen, had been curious about potentially being into boys as well as girls, but his father constantly talking about his marriage to a noblewoman later in life made him squash down those questions. When he’d kissed his best friend that particular Yule, though, something had awoken within him.

Nowadays, Sylvain continued the tradition to bring a smile to his husband’s face. Felix would usually roll his eyes the first few times around the holiday season, giving Sylvain quick kisses to satisfy the hopeful smile on the redhead’s face. But as Yule approached with each passing day, Felix would remember that first kiss of theirs underneath the tacky holiday tradition and fall in love with him all over again. Their kisses here were quick respites of love and calm during his busy days as Duke of Fraldarius, small moments where he could relax in his husband’s arms and accept a bit of his energy to help him get through the rest of the day. It wasn’t as though Sylvain and Felix _needed_ the mistletoe to show each other affection, it only increased tender moments between them throughout the day that guaranteed smiles on their faces.

Felix strolled through their castle at the end of a particularly trying day, affectionately holding their two-year-old son, Eisner Glenn, in his arms. Baby snuggles and kisses were just the thing he needed after reading letters from minor lords in his territory threatening trade and stability in the region. Eisner always came to his office right at the seventeenth hour of the day, usually a wide, silly smile on his face when he saw Felix. Today, he’d been weepy, unable to take a nap after refusing to eat his lunch from being so fussy. Felix had told his nurse he’d take the next day off to stay with him, grateful for any solid excuse to take a break from his duties so he could be with his and Sylvain’s son.

Eisner had begun to calm slightly when Felix scooped him up in his arms. It warmed Felix’s heart and greatly helped with his frustrations from the day that his presence made his son so happy and content. He rubbed his back lovingly and soothed him quietly as he pressed soft kisses to his cheeks. The focus and attention he so achingly gave his and Sylvain’s son made him completely miss his husband standing in the doorway to the kitchen, running into him with a jolt.

“Oh—Syl, I’m so sorry,” Felix said with a frown, reaching to his husband’s chest.

“It’s okay, baby!” Sylvain reassured him, his usual warm smile helping Felix relax even more. “Is he feeling better?” the redhead asked with a pout, rubbing their little boy’s back gently.

“Daddy…” Eisner babbled, looking torn as Felix held him so close but Sylvain stood nearby. His little eyes watered as he looked between them, visibly distraught on who he wanted to hold him more. A pitiful cry fell out of his mouth as he buried his head on Felix’s shoulder, fussing all over again in his indecision.

“Ohh, my sweet boy,” Sylvain said sadly, “I hope he’s not getting sick…”

“I’m unsure what it is,” Felix replied forlornly, softly kissing Eisner’s head and stepping closer to his husband. “I don’t think he’s ill, but…”

“Let’s just go lie down with him, huh? Maybe he just needs some time with us!” Sylvain whispered affectionately, leaning in to slip his hand down into Felix’s soft navy hair and kiss his lips. “Dinner can wait… everything else can wait.”

His smile seeped down into Felix, who felt himself on the verge of tears as well seeing their son so upset. The stressful day he’d had only made things worse. He knew Sylvain was right, and nodded enthusiastically and excitedly at his suggestion.

“Yes, let’s go. I know he’ll love it if we’re both there with him in our room…”

“That’s his favorite place!” Sylvain nodded, putting an arm around Felix and walking with him up to their master chamber. “And you know I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, Fe,” he added gently, squeezing Felix’s shoulder reassuringly. “But it’s where he knows he’s got all of our attention… No work, no letters, no legislation…”

“No, I know what you mean, Syl,” Felix nodded knowingly, his arms squeezing around their baby boy both as an act of affection and a result of them ascending the stairs in the foyer. “That’s why I’m happiest there as well. That’s where I have you, that’s where we can be a family with no other outside intrusion.”

“Our own little private respite.”

Sylvain opened the door to the master chamber of Fraldarius castle, an audible sigh of relief immediately coming out of him, Felix, and Eisner. The little boy lifted his head off of Felix’s shoulder and rubbed his eyes, smiling shyly as he reached for Sylvain to hold him. Sylvain took him with a quiet noise of happiness, melting into their son as his little arms and legs wrapped around him in the resulting embrace. Felix watched with warmth throughout his entire body, feeling the tension and stress slipping away in the view of the two people he loved most.

Felix removed his father’s old cape, hanging it up inside their wardrobe as he removed his rings from his fingers and his shoes from his feet. His wedding band stayed on, of course, as it always did, but the rest of his decorations came off gratefully as the Duke stripped down to the plain shirt he wore underneath his official outfit and his underwear. He slid down under the covers as Sylvain set down their little boy, leaving him with his husband while he too got comfortable.

“Come here, my heart,” he murmured happily to Eisner, opening his arms with a smile. His chest tightened with love as Eisner Glenn blinked his honey colored eyes, identical to Sylvain’s, small, happy tears in them as he excitedly went to Felix’s chest.

“Wuv Dada,” Eisner told him through a breaking voice, more emotion coming from him as he snuggled up into Felix.

“Dada loves you, Eisner,” Felix nodded with a soft smile. “Did you have a bad day?”

Eisner nodded and hid his face inside his father’s chest.

“What happened, sweetheart?”

Their little boy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Sad. Wan’ dada an’ daddy.”

“We’re here with you now, baby boy!” Sylvain reassured him, sliding down under the covers with them both. He wrapped up Felix in his strong arms and snuggled them with a happy smile on his face. “All night and all day tomorrow, Dada and Daddy will be with you.”

“I’m so glad,” Felix replied quietly, laying his head down on Sylvain’s chest and sighing contentedly.

“And look, Dada…” Sylvain winked, pointing up to the canopy that hung on the four posts of their large bed. He’d affixed mistletoe on a ribbon in the middle.

“That’s a new place for it,” Felix said with a gentle roll of his eyes, laughing as Sylvain began to pepper his cheeks with kisses.

“Since I hung it there, I can get guaranteed kisses from my two favorite guys!” Sylvain smirked, gently guiding Felix’s chin back towards him and softly kissing him on the lips.

“Me, Daddy! Me! Kisses for me?” Eisner spoke up between them, all hints of tears and sadness gone as he crawled up between his fathers and pointed at his chubby cheeks. Both of them happily acquiesced, grateful for such a simple tradition making their little family so happy.


	16. Sylvix Holiday 2020: Holiday Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain bring Eisner to a holiday market in Fraldarius so he may meet Saint Cethleann and tell her what he wants most for Yule

“What do you want for Yule, Eisner?”

“Pwesents.”

“Well of course, honey!” Sylvain laughed, feeding his and Felix’s son another bite of his breakfast. Their little three year old smiled innocently at him as the spoon came to his lips, hands politely folded in his lap. “But what kind of presents? You know Dada and Daddy will get you gifts, but what about Saint Cethleann?”

“Saint Cethleann? Who she?”

“Saint Cethleann is the saint of Yule, sweet boy! She is the one who gives good little girls and boys gifts if they’ve been good all year.” Felix smiled softly at their son from the fireplace, where he was stirring the mixture Sylvain had put on for a warmed cider. Since it was the holidays all of their house staff had gone home to their families, Fraldarius castle empty besides them. “And Daddy and I were sure to let her know how good you’ve been this year.”

“Hmmm…” Eisner thought about it while he chewed his breakfast that Sylvain was feeding him. “I have lots of toys! So… I don’t know!”

“Wow… a three year old who doesn’t know what they want for Yule…” Sylvain laughed in disbelief and helped their little boy hold his cup so he could drink out of it without spilling it.

“He’s got his whole life to develop selfishness,” Felix joked, returning to the table and sitting down next to Sylvain. “He just had his birthday, after all.” The fifteenth of the Ethereal Moon was Eisner Glenn Fraldarius-Gautier’s birthday, a day in which everything quietly stopped besides celebrations in Fraldarius castle.

“I wanna see Uncle Dimitwi and Uncle Dedue,” Eisner said sadly, looking down at his folded hands with a small frown. “We never see them! And I miss Izzie and Lambert.”

“Oh, Eis,” Felix said sadly, smiling at their little boy softly and padding over beside him to squat by his chair. “Uncle Dimitri is King, so he is busy. But I know he and Uncle Dedue would love to see you, as well. I believe we should be able to visit them together soon.”

“Would Saint Cethleann bwing them to me?” Eisner piped up, looking at his father with wonder in his eyes. They were honey brown, just like Sylvain’s, and never failed to make Felix’s heart flutter happily in his chest whenever he looked at him. Shaped just like his other father’s, they gave such depth to the face he’d otherwise inherited from Felix. The Duke grinned and stood, picking up their little boy with a kiss to his chubby cheek.

“I believe you could ask her. What do you think, Syl? Did I hear correctly that Saint Cethleann would be making an appearance at the market in town today?”

“She most certainly is Fe! She’s going to have her golden pegasi there, too! She’ll be waiting to hear what all the little boys and girls of Fraldarius want for Yule.”

Felix and Sylvain looked at Eisner, whose mouth had fallen open in surprise. His fat hands pulled anxiously on the hem of his father’s cloak, squirming in his excitement.

“I wanna go! Please, Daddy and Dada?”

Felix nodded at their son, melting happily when his little voice rose in joy. He snuggled him as Sylvain put their dishes in the basin and washed them quickly, listening to Eisner talk hurriedly about the things he wanted to ask Saint Cethleann. He kept asking if she’d bring His Majesty and his family to Fraldarius for Yule, something Felix didn’t quite have the heart to tell him probably wouldn’t happen. But he couldn’t discourage the happiness and smiles coming from Eisner, for they were fueling smiles from his husband as well.

Sylvain lovingly grabbed for Eisner as they left the kitchens to return to their master chamber. Seeing their little boy going on and on about Saint Cethleann and Yule made his blood pump quicker in his veins from happiness. Eisner was a happy baby, only ever crying if he happened to have a rare nightmare or if he or Felix were gone from him for too long. But his excitement for the holidays, which were even more enjoyable for Sylvain now as a parent, made him hold on to Eisner’s every word and motion with doting affection.

Felix dressed their son in his warmest furs, running a comb gently through his soft navy hair while Sylvain pulled on thicker socks and pants. The snow outside had nearly doubled overnight with a new storm, so much so that it was caked onto the windows and made them nearly useless for seeing out of. He wrapped a Duscurian scarf around his little neck, tucking it neatly underneath while Eisner held out his arms with a smile.

“Uncle Dedue made me this!” He reminded Felix happily, touching the pattern on the side. It looked just like Dedue’s, a favorite of Eisner’s that Dedue had noticed whenever their family came to Fhridiad. He’d gifted it to him the year prior, and Felix and Sylvain’s son had asked to wear it each day since even if they weren’t leaving the castle.

“He sure did, my love,” Felix smiled, reaching into Eisner’s drawer in their dresser for a pair of mittens. He slid them on Eisner’s hands and chuckled when Eisner made a joyful noise with his mouth.

“Now I’m weady to see Saint Cethleann! Let’s  _ go _ !”

Sylvain scooped him up and kissed his cheeks, shooting a smile to Felix, who was still in his nightclothes and slippers. He sat down on their bed with their son while he changed.

“What should we get Dada for Yule, honey?” Sylvain whispered, sneaking a look at his husband behind his changing screen. “Daddy will pay for it, but you can pick it out!”

“Mmm… Dada doesn’t play with toys like I do,” Eisner mumbled, his tongue sticking out cutely as he concentrated. “But he wears pwetty clothes. We could buy him that!”

Their son had not picked up on the secrecy of his father’s conversation and was speaking at full volume, making both Felix and Sylvain snort. Sylvain had the urge to make a joke about certain  _ toys _ Felix delighted in, but his husband clearing his throat from behind the screen as if he read his mind made him stop.

“You’re right, baby,” Sylvain smiled, leaning forward and giving Eisner a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll look when we go to the Yule market, okay?”

The market, as it was every year, easily spilled over their sectioned off space in the heart of Fraldarius. The fence that Felix had commissioned to house the stalls had been decorated with vendor’s wares, even painted in some parts to match whoever had been set up nearby. The fencing was merely a formality, more so an easy way for people to follow should they need to find the entrance to the market. Everyone in town was too excited about the variety of wares and crafts that appeared in Fraldarius during the Yule season to care about something as silly as fencing.

This included the Duke himself and his family. His people were used to seeing him around town by now, much like his father had been before him. The Fraldarius men had never taken stock in keeping the people in fear of them, making appearances in town to help let them know that their leader wasn’t on some cloud high above them. Felix and Sylvain were regulars at their favorite pub in town, frequently dined in restaurants outside of their own kitchen, particularly in the holiday season when they liked to patronize their citizens. The holiday market was many people’s way of chatting with their Duke while they also happened to be picking up presents for their loved ones.

Eisner’s honey eyes scanned the rows of the Yule market quickly when he arrived with his fathers. His chubby hands held on to them between their tall frames, fretfully pulling on them through the crowded market as he toddled along. Sylvain could hear him grunting in frustration at his short stature, his desire for independence upon dismounting his horse with him now making him pay in spades.

“Come up here, sweet boy,” Sylvain chuckled, swooping their little boy up and putting him on his shoulders.

“So tall, Daddy!” Eisner replied gleefully, lightly tugging on Sylvain’s ears as he finally got a good look around at the holiday market. It was bustling despite the relatively early hour, mothers corralling their children while their husbands held a multitude of bags on their arms. The scent of baking cinnamon and pastries filled their noses like heaven, rotisserie meat in one stall making the Duke’s mouth in particular water. Garland decorated every surface that was nailed down, holly and ribbon tied even to pen cups near coffers. “Where Saint Cethleann?”

“I believe she is going to be near the toy booths,” Felix said aloud, looking at the parchment map he’d been handed by a merchant near the front of the market. “We’re here early enough, perhaps there won’t be a line…”

“As if they’d make  _ you _ wait in line,” Sylvain whispered into his husband’s ear quietly, winking softly at him before taking Felix’s hand in his own. The other was wrapped lovingly up over Eisner’s chubby legs on either side of his head, holding him securely due to the excited way he was moving around up on his shoulders.

“I don’t want people to get pissed off if we jump the line…” Felix murmured, wincing at the thought of receiving stares from people watching him walk Eisner to the front of the line to see the ‘Saint’. “We can wait just like everyone else, right, Eisner?”

“Yeah, Dada!” Eisner smiled, turning to look at Felix. He reached his little hand out and motioned for Felix to give him his hand too. “Wan’ hold hands with you too.” Felix gratefully took their little boy’s hand and squeezed it while they made their way through the market. His father couldn’t help but smile at his awe and wonder at the things around them, eyes going wide particularly at the toy vendors. But Eisner was determined to get to Saint Cethleann first, wanting to see her as quickly as possible so he could ask her for his most cherished present for Yule.

Felix and Sylvain each squeezed their son affectionately when his loud, surprised gasp could be heard atop Sylvain’s shoulders. In the very center of the holiday market was a sparkling, golden fence around a beautiful, overstuffed white chair in the center. Silver and gold Yule trees stood on the sides, shimmering ornaments molded to their branches. A small line of children was eagerly waiting to see the actress sitting on the white chair, who was wearing a lovely grown that reminded the Duke and his husband of the archbishop’s robes. She had twin girls on her lap as they walked up, happily listening to what they wanted for Yule.

It was as Felix expected, an attendant recognizing him in an instant and insisting he walk to the front of the line. It made Felix uncomfortable, seeing the heads of small kids turning when they heard the merchant talking to him. He looked to Eisner, who he knew was extremely excited, but also knew was a kind and patient little boy.

“You don’t mind waiting in line, do you Eisner?” he asked his son gently, motioning to all of the kids and their parents who had already lined up.

“No, Dada!” Their little boy smiled sweetly down at him, perfectly content to stay on his Daddy’s shoulders and take in the sights and smells of the market.

“Thank you, but we’ll wait,” Sylvain nodded with a smile to the merchant. “Thank you for offering.”

Thankfully for the Duke, only a few people stopped to wish him and his family a happy Yule while they waited in line. He didn’t mind talking to people outside of the castle, but if they bombarded him he usually would hide in his husband’s chest until he regained back his social energy. People particularly didn’t bother him if he was attending to their son, so to help alleviate any potential back pain from Sylvain he lovingly took Eisner into his arms and held him as they edged closer to the actress playing Saint Cethleann.

“Will Saint Cethleann bwing Uncle Dedue and Uncle Dimitwi…” their little boy murmured aloud, absentmindedly taking hold of Felix’s soft hair and tugging on it as he looked at the Saint on her throne. It made both of his fathers’ chests hurt, their eyes meeting forlornly. “I hope she can. I miss them a lot. I love you Dada, and I love Daddy, but…”

Sylvain noticed their little boy’s eyes watering, his large, protective hand coming up to softly rub his little head. “We know you miss them, sweet boy,” he said quietly, leaning into kiss Eisner’s cheek. “I’m sure Saint Cethleann will do everything she can!”

“If she can’t, I just wanna be with my Dada and Daddy on Yule. And the kitties, and Pony.”

Felix’s crowd anxiety melted in the light of their sweet son. For the son of a wealthy Duke he was anything but rotten and spoiled, his heart easily the largest part of his personality. Felix hadn’t expected their son to ask for a lot for the holiday, but knowing he was thinking of their extended family in Fhirdiad made his heart soar. He was planning to write His Majesty later on, wanting to ask him if they could come on unofficial business so their two families could celebrate together.

For now, however, the magic was all on Saint Cethleann. As they got to the front of the line, Eisner squirmed anxiously in his father’s arms. He tugged on Sylvain’s hand and sweetly laid his head on Felix’s shoulder, humming to himself as he always did right before something exciting. For him, this was  _ the _ Saint Cethleann. This was the magical symbol of Yule that would  _ surely _ bring him his uncles and cousins to Fraldarius for Yule, the only thing he wanted besides being with his fathers. When it was his turn, the merchant opened a small gate and smiled them through it, flourishing his hand towards her.

“Come, little one,” the actress said, standing up from her throne and delicately sitting down in front of it on the shiny silver carpet laid out beneath.

“Go on, my love,” Felix said encouragingly, giving Eisner a tight hug and kissing his cheek. He set down their little boy, chest tightening happily as he toddled over to the Saint.

“What is your name, young one?” Saint Cethleann asked Eisner.

“Eisner. Eisner Fwaldawius-Gautier.”

“Oh my, you are the son of the Duke,” the Saint said kindly, looking back to his fathers and nodding with a grin. “Are you excited for Yule this year?”

“Yeah! My Daddy  _ loves _ Yule,” he smiled, pointing at Sylvain with his chubby fingers. “Dada does too, but not as much as Daddy. Our castle is all decowated for Yule! I’m so happy and excited! But… my Uncle Dimitwi is the King,” Eisner said sadly, casually sitting down next to the Saint as if she were an old friend he ran into in the street. “He and Uncle Dedue are very busy. I want to see them for Yule more than  _ anything _ .”

“I suppose you miss them very much,” the actress said understandingly, offering her hand to the little boy, who took it with a nod and glassy eyes. “You know, I miss my family around the holidays, too. It is very kind and sweet of you to want to be with them!”

“Could you bwing them to me on Yule, Saint Cethleann?” Eisner asked her. “That’s all I want. I just had my birthday, so I don’t need any toys. Dada and Daddy give me all the food I could eat, and my Auntie Annette made me a weally soft blanket last year, so I don’t get cold. I also want to see my cousins Isabel and Lambert.”

Saint Cethleann smiled and nodded, delicately taking Eisner’s hands in her own. “The King is very busy, my child,” she told him. “But I will do everything I can to ensure he is with you for Yule, if not on the day then surely around it! You have such a kind heart. I am certain they miss you just as much as you miss them. Is there anything else you were wanting for Yule, my child? I am certain you have been the very best boy this year.”

“I just wanna be with my Dada and Daddy. I love them so much!”

Eisner gave the Saint a big hug, giggling as he ran back to his fathers. Felix nodded at her gratefully, taking Sylvain’s hand as they left her and headed back into the market.

“Saint Cethleann told me she would twy to bwing Uncle Dimitwi and Dedue to us for Yule!” he said excitedly, taking both his fathers’ hands and jumping up and down on his chubby legs. His honey eyes were glassy with emotion, his smile unparalleled as he looked up at Felix and Sylvain.

Sylvain once again scooped up their son onto his shoulders and held Felix’s hand lovingly. They walked together through the holiday market, enticed by the amazing smells and beautiful décor being sold by vendors. When he spotted a stall selling elegant winter kimonos, he smiled knowingly at his husband and led him over.

“Oh, Sylvain, you really don’t have to get me anything,” Felix said with a soft scoff, betraying his words with a secret longing in his gaze at the garments.

“I know I don’t have to, baby,” Sylvain smiled, easing Eisner off his shoulders and holding him on his hip. “But our sweet boy isn’t the only one who has been good this year.” He put a hand on Felix’s shoulder and smiled at him, motioning him forward into the stall so he could keep looking. The Duke squirmed but stepped forward, touching the fabrics softly and looking at the different patterns on the obi nearby. His husband could tell which one’s he wanted without him saying a word, his hands lingering longer on the red and blue patterns most of all. Sylvain made a mental checklist of all of it, knowing Felix was stubborn enough that they’d most likely be leaving this stall without any purchases.

That was fine, he could always come back.

After sitting down for lunch in one of their most favorite restaurants in town, Eisner was asleep in Felix’s arms. They had purchased a small, hand knitted blanket off of a merchant earlier in the afternoon, which he wrapped around their little boy for extra warmth when they stepped back outside. A fresh layer of snow had started to fall, so Sylvain wrapped his arm around them and they began the walk back to the castle.

Simply walking through the rows of stalls on the way back made their hearts full. Seeing so much craft and artistry returning to Faerghus after the war was something to be happy and proud of. These merchants being free enough to trade in their territory was a feat that had not been possible in the first few antebellum years. There were times Felix wondered if he’d done the right thing by inheriting his family’s land and title, but seeing it flourish through his and his husband’s hard work helped him answer his question.

The Duke was also doing his best to remember each stall that had gifts he wanted to buy for his husband and son, knowing full well he wouldn’t be doing any shopping today with them right beside him.

When they returned to their castle, Sylvain lovingly took the sleeping three year old in his arms and gave Felix a long, soft kiss near the fireplace in their foyer. Felix had gotten all of their waiting letters in the post box before coming inside, the bundle tucked under his arm They walked with each other upstairs until they got to their master chamber, snuggling down into their warm bed with Eisner between them. The Duke sorted through the pile absentmindedly, his head picking up when he noticed an envelope with both Dimitri’s seal and personal handwriting. He opened it quietly and scanned the contents of the letter, smiling softly when he got to the end of it.

_His Grace, Duke Felix Fraldarius,_ _  
__(And Sylvain and Eisner, as well)_

_ Dedue, Isabel, Lambert, and myself are humbly requesting your presence in Fhridiad. It has been quite the year, has it not? We scarcely had time to gather together as friends apart from official matters at court. It would be wonderful if your family would join ours for the Yule holiday given you do not already have other engagements. The Princess and Prince miss their cousin and uncles dearly, as do Dedue and I. Would it please you, we would love for you to join us a few days before the celebrations are to begin. No court matters. Please do not bring any work with you.  _

_ His Majesty, Dimitri A. Blaiddyd-Molinaro _

Felix grinned and showed the letter to his husband, who smiled widely and looked down at their snoozing baby between them. For now he could sleep peacefully, sure to be over the moon with excitement when his fathers would tell him the good news when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter for fic previews and lots of good Sylvix content *u* @setethstiddies and follow Natalie because she was inspired to make beautiful art because of this fic... >w> @natendo_art!


End file.
